Beauty is Only Skin Deep
by Lauraaaaa
Summary: Successful Bella Swan is sure that she will never find someone to love her for who she is, rather than her money. But then she hires nerd Edward Cullen. Can he win her over, and prove that behind every geek is a prince just waiting to shine?
1. Chapter 1

**"Bella Swan, Out Living The Party life… **_**Again!"**_

I sighed reading the headline. Stupid Star magazine, I swear they had posted the _same_ thing about me over again and again! I went to a nightclub, wow, _big deal_. It was hardly even a party- everyone who knew me (which was basically just my family), knew that the party life definitely was _not_ me. Who else couldn't say that they enjoyed going out and having fun with their mates? I didn't even drink that much!

Though, I didn't know _why_ I was complaining; it's not like this had been the first time this had happened to me and it surely would _not be_ the last. And what was worse, was that a normal magazine owner wouldn't get _this_ much attention. The only reason why _I _was, was because of James. James was what you could say, 'my first true love', he was a _massive_ movie star whom I'd met at a magazine conference. At first we hit it off, and for a few years we were madly in love, he was my entire world and I was his. Well that's what I thought. After a while he started to act differently, he would always see me drunk out of his head and started treating me wrong.. like I was his slave or something. One night it got _way_ out of hand and he started to do things that I didn't want to do- not with him drunk. So I left. I really thought he was the one. Guess people change. Which was why I had been single for quite a while now, too scared to love again.

Since then the press had never left my side, always wanting to know why we broke up, but I would never say why. After all what business of _theirs_ was it? So they turned against me .The most annoying thing was that now everyone thinks I am some super queen, alcoholic _bitch. _It was like the press had a death sentence for me! I could never do anything right! I give money to charity… _oh she just wants the attention! _I go out for a drink with my 'mates'… _she must be a raging, party-girl alcoholic_. I couldn't do a thing right. If anyone else did what I do, then no one would think it's wrong but no, not me…

A familiar buzzing tune woke me up from my ranting day dream. I sighed again, putting the magazine into the bin, taking a sip out of my cappuccino and picked up my phone to my ear; knowing exactly who it would be, as no one else ever called me.

"Jessica?" I sighed, wondering what wonderful news my assistant was bringing me _now._

"Oh God Bella, have you seen the newspapers?!" she nearly screamed down to me at the phone. I was so glad that _my_ magazine was completely the opposite, not all about celebrity gossip. It was a magazine for _all_ people, including style, latest _real_ news and many of my writers basically just writing their own thing. It had started up slow at the early beginning, but soon it was a worldwide success, being sold in many countries- I guess that's why I got all the press and fuss on my back.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p', "Jess, you _know_ all I was doing was having a drink with a few _mates," _I spat out the word mates, as to be honest they weren't mates at all…

"Yeah, some kind of mates Bella! Look what they said about you in the papers!" Jessica's frustrated voice spoke, like it was _my _fault.

I sighed. I'd ditched the magazine before I read any, knowing that the people who I 'thought' were my mates, obviously weren't by how they acted last night…

"A raging alcoholic, a _slut_, a man whore! Bella, what happened?!" spoke Jess.

"I… I drank like 2 bottles of _shandy!_ I barely said two words to them, because frankly the loud music was killing all my brain cells, so I said I had to leave early… which they didn't like." I didn't understand why Jess was getting into such a fit, this had happened a _million_ times before!

"Bella, just- don't go out anymore!" she screamed down the phone.

"But why! Everyone else gets to live _their_ life Jess, it isn't fair!" I huffed, sitting down on one of my black kitchen stools, while sipping some of my-now cold, drink.

"Bella, I warned you about this a long time ago..." yes, she had- but to be honest, we both _never _thought it would go _this _far! Me and Jessica had been friends since high school, I wouldn't go as far to say as she was a _good_ friend, but she defiantly was reliable and helpful. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be where I was today- so what better then to employ her as my assistant? It worked _perfectly _for us, we barely had any arguments and she gave me the confidence boost I needed by helping me out and always being there for me. Especially after James, our team work was golden.

"Pftt." I sighed, giving up with the argument.

"Bella, I know as _your friend_ that it is hard- but you've always got me? Why don't you come round mine tonight or something?" I did _have_ Jess and she was great... at the start, now though she has met Mike. Which meant that whenever I went over there it was _more _than awkward, to be honest I preferred being on my own. Maybe, I just needed a man? But there was a fat chance of that happening…

"Nah, it's okay Jess, I was planning a quiet evening anyway," I lied, though really it wasn't a lie, it would probably be the truth after last night.

"Well Bella... I actually have something to tell you, so I would appreciate it, if you could come?" Jessica whined, though I _did _wonder what she wanted to tell me?

"Can't you just tell me over the phone?" I asked, taking a big gulp of my cold drink until it had all disappeared.

"No Bella!" Jess said in mock hurt. "Pleaseeee!" Jessica begged, causing both me and her to laugh.

"Fine," I huffed. "When?"

"Umm... 7ish? You can have some dinner round here." I could almost see the smile in Jessica's voice.

"Sounds great and Mike?" I asked. Don't get me wrong, I had nothing against Mike, but he was always so nervous and fidgety around me. I don't think he understood I was a _normal_ person just like him and Jess.

"No, Mikes out!" Jessica chirped. "Anyway Bella I need to go now and shop! You'll be okay right? Sorry about earlier Bell's... it's just..."

"My job," I mocked her, causing us to both laugh again.

"Yes!" she agreed, still laughing a little, "Anyway bye Bells!"

"Bye!" I replied, flapping my phone down shut.

Hmm, a whole blank Sunday to myself, whatever could I do? I looked around the kitchen room for inspiration, but nothing came. I sighed, getting up and tried the lounge.

I settled to snuggling up in my cream cushiony leather sofa, draping a blanket around my Pj's which I was still wearing. I deserved a 'lazy day', I thought to myself, as I picked the remote up.

I scanned all the channels first to see if there was anything remotely interesting on. Firstly there was just a lot of talk shows, quizzes blah blah. I stopped when I saw a film on, which I decided to watch for a couple of minutes to see what it was about.

After a few minutes I could tell it was roughly about a very smart, or in my words 'Geek' who was madly in love with the 'slut' of the school, but she wouldn't look at him twice, not that I blamed her. I never got how some girls thought that the black big rounded glasses, messed up hair and weird suit outfits were 'cute', to me they were plain ugly and _weird. _Why would any girl want to date that? Not that I could talk, my last date... was about a year ago and that was _disastrous. _It seemed men only liked me for my 'money' and 'fame', I could never tell if a guy was actually genuine or not. By now I had just given up...

I watched all of the film, with the very obvious ending of the girl and geek falling in love blah blah... if only _real _life could be that easy!

I sighed, now bored with nothing to do. I couldn't even go out because I knew a bunch of paparazzi will be out there, asking about last night.

I decided to put some soup on the stove for my lunch, while running upstairs to find something to wear for tonight. Urghh clothes. I _hated_ anything that wasn't loose fitting! Which most people would be _more_ then shocked with, but people believed too much what they read in magazines, which defiantly was _not_ the real me.

I knew though, that I couldn't go to Jess's in sweats and a jumper, so looked in my wardrobe until something decent showed up. My wardrobe was very limited- not because I didn't have the money, just that clothes, didn't interest me _and _the fact that clothes shopping almost always killed me.

I found a pair of black skinny jeans and a long baggy vest with a black cardigan to keep me warm. I knew that it was only 2 o clock, so no point getting changed now, so went back downstairs to find my soup ready.

***

To my surprise I was actually glad when 7 o'clock came, as at least it enabled something for me to do other than be a slob all day at home. I quickly got changed into my prepared clothes, put a bit of pink lip gloss on and let my long brown hair fall down in its waves.

I checked myself in the mirror, before reaching out for the pair of sunglasses which was _always_ by my front door, and a long coat with a hood on it. I put them both on, trying to make the coat cover my face too. Though I knew there was no point, as only _I _would come out of my own house.

I grabbed the keys and my bag, before opening the door, running to my truck and trying to get out of my drive, before the paparazzi on the other side of my gate would notice. _Ha! Fat chance of that!_

Luckily I had parked my old Chevy truck close to my front door. Yup, _old_ and a Chevy- I'd had it since the end of high school, and instantly fell in love with it- and no matter how much money I had, that would never change. It also _used_ to be quite an inconspicuous way to get around, but that was _before_ a magazine printed me driving in it.

I unlocked the gates to my apartment, and drove quickly out of it- trying to ignore the people standing there with their big flashes, that almost blinded me. I tried to be as quick as possible to Jessica's, feeling very vulnerable and scared on my own.

As soon as I was at Jess's I quickly locked up my car and ran to her front door, which luckily Jess answered immediately.

I stepped straight into the cream carpet, letting out a long breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding while falling back against her white front door.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jess asked. Jess had quite a petite figure, with middle length brown hair- she was quite pretty in some ways, but _God_ was she a gossiper! Worse than most of the celebrity magazines… And _that_ was saying something...

"Yeah, I'm great." I replied, taking off my big black sunglasses and big black coat.

"Hmm," Jess mused, while taking my coat off of me. "Well anyway come in." Jess motioned, pointing to the doorway of the lounge.

Jess took a seat on one of the brown sofas and I joined her, relaxing a bit- though I wasn't one bit tired, after a day like today.

"Fun day?" Jess guessed, giggling when she saw my expression. "Aww, come on Bell's you know that _everyday _won't be as bad."

"I guess," I joked. "Anyway some news?" This was the most importing reason for me coming around, and to be honest, it had been eating at me all day.

"Later Bells! Come on your din dins should be ready!" Jess winked at me, before laughing at her joke and leading the way to the kitchen.

I shook my head, but followed her anyway, taking a seat in one of the chairs at the table in the kitchen, while Jess fumbled around with something in the oven.

"Darn!" she cussed, while opening one of the doors of the oven. "Black garlic bread okay for you Bella?" she asked, showing me a tray of _very_ burnt of what looked like some kind of bread.

"Umm… You know what Jess, I'm fine." I laughed, as she chucked it into the bin.

"Right, spaghetti bolognaise on its own then!" Jess decided, putting a plate of spaghetti bolognaise on my mat, and one on hers.

"Red wine?" Jess asked, pulling out a bottle from a cupboard above her.

"Sure," I replied, giving her my wine glass.

"Tuck in!" Jess told me, while she handed me my glass back and sat down on her seat with her glass of wine.

I stuck my fork into the endless spaghetti, twirling it with a spoon and popped it into my mouth; followed by a sip of wine.

"So this news…" I mused over, purposely looking at my food.

Jess took a long swig of red wine before replying, "Well yes, I guess I should tell you now," Jess huffed, putting down her knife and fork and leaning back into her chair.

"That serious?" I joked, copying all of her moves.

"I'm afraid." Jess smiled.

"Well?" I coaxed her, secretly getting quite scared of what she had to say now. I could feel my hands getting very clammy and my forehead brewing with sweat.

"Umm, well first good news, I guess... I'm pregnant!" Jess chirped, a smile instantly lighting her face.

I took a deep breath in shock. "Oh my God, congratulations Jess!" I knew that she and Mike were getting _quite _serious and I couldn't be happier for them. But then I also felt, a new weird emotion- jealously? Of Mike- no. Maybe it was the fact that Jess _was_ pregnant. I didn't want a baby yet, but it hit me- would _I_ ever be in such a stable relationship to have _children? _To have a family _at all? _I'd never considered any of this before…

"Now on to the bad news." Jessica sighed, looking down to the floor.

"Mike's not the Dad?" I joked about; knowing that _definitely _was not it.

"No!" Jess acted in mock hurt. "No… I wish." Jess laughed, causing me to too, though they were both nervous laughter. "Bella," Jess's voice was suddenly a lot more serious as she looked me in the eyes, kicking my heart beat up a speed. "I, have to go- back to England with my family- I'm so sorry, it's just me and Mike decided it would be the best decision as _both_ of our families are there, it just makes sense."

"Oh." Was all I could say, as the realisation of her words sunk in. How was I going to cope _with out _Jess? She was my only friend, close friend- who knew everything about me! She gave me confidence, she helped me so much!? How could I do that all alone?

"Bella, I am _really_ sorry for ditching you! But you still have Alice!" Yeah I guess there was Alice, she was the stylist writer for the magazine who me and Jess sometimes hung out with, but really we were _complete_ opposites.

"Who's going to replace you?" I asked, my eyes still wide in shock with my body still not making any sense of this.

"Oh!" Jess's face let go of the sadness for a while, as a smile took its place, "Well don't worry I already have a list of people up for interviews tomorrow, and if we don't find anyone- it's okay! We have until the end of the week!"

"Wait… Woah slow down! The _end _of the week?" I questioned, why was she leaving _so _soon?

"Yeah... Well we need to get over their ASAP to get jobs, a house etc. You'll give me a good reference right?" Jess winked, trying to make a joke out of this.

"Yeah sure," I said, though my voice was still empty from the shock.

"Bella!" Jess's worried voice said, while standing up to go over to me and give me a hug. "I'm really sorry."

"But, how… how am I going to cope without you Jess?" I asked, tears slowly filling my eyes.

"Hey Hey Bella! Don't be like that! I'm sure you'll do a _brilliant_ job, and I'm only a phone call away!" she said as she rubbed my back soothingly.

"Yeah… I'm being stupid." I got out of her hug and tried to wipe the tears away, willing myself to create no more.

"No, you're not Bells! Geez I'm going to miss you so much!" Jess started to cry as well.

"Me too!" I replied, pulling her in for another hug.

"But hey, what about if we get you a dishy assistant!" Jess winked. "Maybe me going away could be a good idea, you _need _a man Bells!"

I started to laugh with her, "Ha! Fat chance of that happening Jess." Oh how wrong I could be…

**

* * *

A/N: Wooo a new story, and soon :D I'm SOOO excited for this fic tbh :D**

**So it's kinda boring at the moment- but don't worry, things WILL happen and soon :D And Edward will be in the next chapter! :D**

**I really want to say thank you much to Steph! She has been a bloody star :D And has helped me sooo much with this ff annd came up with the title and summary- so BIG thank you :D and thank's to her and Zira for beta-ing (: (even if steph was guna beat me :'( lol)**

**So, I have like ¾ of the next chapter written up :D, but have 2 exams Tuesday and Wednesday, so probably update after that (: of course more reviews.. A quicker update ;)**

**So PLEASEE REVIEW :D shall I continue this or not? :/**

**Thank youuu :D Laura (: x**


	2. Chapter 2: Interviews

**Chapter 2 ~ Interviews**

**Edward POV**

"Edward come _on_, it'll be great!" Alice tried to persuade me while we were walking out of the door of our apartment.

"Yeah.. Great working with my sister," I sarcastically said, pulling my beanie hat on top of me.

"Edward?!? _What_ are you doing?" she chided , pulling the hat off of my head. "Arghh, now you've ruined your hair!"

"Oh heaven forbid.." I mumbled, earning an evil stare off Alice.

"Come on bro, you nervous?" she giggled, as she opened up the driver's side of her car, while I got into the other.

Nervous? No not nervous, I more like felt _conned. _After working with stupid 'star' magazine, I never wanted to work with another again. Especially not with _Bella Swan. _So I knew from _experience_ that the press lied, but come on- _that_ many times! I'd already spent the last year and a half working for a cow, I didn't want to work for _another_ one. But no, as soon as Alice had heard about the new job opening at the place she worked, she had literally begged me everyday to go. When I kept on saying no, she pretended to be _me_ to get an interview! I hated the little squirt, but knew deep down that I would always do what she wanted- yup I was a suck up.

"No, I'd rather be reading, or finding a _proper_ job then being people's stupid assistants!" I complained, as Alice started her car up. Since I'd left university - with very high grades - I'd had no idea what I wanted to do. I was extremely good at computers- which was how I ended up with my first job at 'Star' magazine's editors assistant, but I soon learned that defiantly was _not_ me. So God knows why I was doing this.

"Aww come on, you've never met Bella! She's actually _really_ nice Eddie! Okay sure she isn't _that_ hip on fashion, but she's great anyway!" Pfft! How could someone like _Bella Swan_, not be hot on fashion? Well she had to be at least better then me…

"I find that very hard to believe Ali," I stated, folding my arms.

"Hmm, well she's better than _you_ at fashion that's for sure!" Alice laughed. "Why did my brother, have to be such a _geek?_"

I suddenly felt my body get defensive even though I knew Alice was only joking. But since 5th grade, I'd been called a 'geek' which was partly true I guess, I _did_ have bad fashion taste and high grades, not to mention that I was a boffin at computers and loved star trek. But so what? It was what made me _me _and I wasn't going to change who I was_._ The only part I didn't like about it was that I'd never had a girlfriend, but it didn't look like _that_ was about to happen any time soon.

"Oi!" I nudged her, as Alice knew too well how I hated that word.

"Sorry sorry!" she giggled, a high pitched laugh which kind of run like bell chimes. "Anyway, Bella definitely is _not_ what the paper's make out, trust me Eddie. And Jess has been telling me that she really needs a guy." Alice winked nudging my elbow.

I laughed so hard. "Hahaha! Oh my goodness, Ali you _must_ be joking."

Alice gave me a confused expression. "Why?"

"Well.. Lets just say I don't think we are neither of each other's types, and she's…_Bella Swan _for god's sake Alice!" I pointed out, like it was bluntly obvious.

"Hmm. I wouldn't be so sure Edward." She mused over, while turning into her designated parking place, '_Alice Cullen'_.

"Yeah yeah." I laughed, hopping out of the car.

**Bella POV:**

"Next?" I sighed, hoping at least _one_ of these candidates, could actually _do_ the job and not just want to be 'Bella's Swan's assistant'. Jess gave me a nervous glare, knowing _exactly _how I felt.

Alice was sat by me, as Jess had asked her to come sit in the interview room as well. She'd actually been pretty helpful, and so far we were getting on _great_, maybe me and Alice didn't have _that _many differences after all?

Alice's face lit up when she saw the next candidate, but me and Jess just sat back and groaned slightly. He looked some kind of guy that just came off 'beauty and the geek', who was _definitely _the geek. He had a tiny body, a mop of bronze hair- going out in all directions, big fat glasses and a _hideous_ suit. And I wasn't one bit hot on fashion…

"Name?" I asked, looking down on my sheet to see that his name was actually Edward Cullen. Hmm Cullen? I recognised that from somewhere.

Edward propped his big round black glasses up his nose, before replying, "Edward Cullen." He spoke in a soft quiet voice, looking very nervous.

"Right Edward," Jess said, "and what makes _you_ think that you could be good at this job?"

Edward ruffled with his hands nervously before replying, "Well, I am very good at computing skills, and organisation- I can cope with stress easily, which I guess what this job requires. I could organise Miss Swan's days very easily- attend to her instructions and I've had experience in this kind of thing before."

"Hmm?" I asked, wanting him to go on, for some strange reason.

"Yeah, I was actually Star's editors assistant, but I thought the stuff they wrote was out of order, so quit," he answered truthfully, finally looking into _my eyes. _I could see hidden behind the big eyebrows and round glasses a pair of unusual emerald eyes, which for some reason I just couldn't take my eyes off of.

"Alice.. Any questions?" I finally said, taking my stare off of those eyes.

"Umm…… No," Alice said, giving Edward a very weird look.

"Well Edward, it was nice to meet you, if you have gotten the job we will give you a call." I tried to smile- without laughing at him, as I stood up to give him a firm handshake. Soon followed by Jess and Alice- but I also noticed Alice give him a sly wink as well.

I sighed sitting down, then getting out my notebook to start writing down notes on Edward. Well, he definitely had experience in the area, all the computer skills needed- just not maybe the right 'looks' for it.

"Next?" I said in the same dull tone, honestly getting bored of this by now.

In came another blonde haired, bimbo in skimpy clothes and lots of makeup. _Here we go again_, I thought to myself.

***

"Jess this is _stupid!" _I complained, as the last candidate went out of the door. "None of them care _about_ the job- they just want some fame and glory!"

"I know," Jess sighed, leaning back in her seat and hitting her head with her clipboard.

"Well not all of them…" Alice mumbled from beside me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Well, there was Edward- he definitely didn't care about the 'fame', otherwise he wouldn't have left his old job.." Alice trailed off.

"Eh that guy," Jess said remembering him.

"Well.." I tried to rank my mind of an excuse, "we don't know if he's trustworthy and maybe he got _sacked_ from his old job Alice."

"He didn't!" Alice sighed. "He's my _brother_, and I know for a _fact_ that he is very good Bella, come on- give him a chance! He's the best out of all the other candidates!"

This _was_ true. But then he was a Geek! No other word but _Geek. _Exactly like that guy from that stupid movie, and I actually felt sorry for the slut girl who always got 'stereotyped'. Like me! I _definitely_ was not what the papers said, or what I looked like from the outside…

Then it hit me. I was being a hypocrite. Here's me, being annoyed by how people judge _me_, but it's _me_ who's judging Edward! When I don't know him either.

"You know what Alice?" I said, slamming down my clipboard. "You're right!"

"What!?" Jess suddenly got up from leaning back on her seat. "Bella have you _seen _him! No offence Ali."

"Yes but have you _seen_ the other people! He has got all the right skills and commitment that _I_ need Jess! He's perfect! And so what, he's a bit of a _geek_, its kinda cute!" Woah, did I just say that?

"Well… if that's who you want Bella," Jess sighed. No it wasn't who I wanted, not at all- but I had to learn that it would be the best I could get.. for now.

"Aww Bella! I _lovee_ you!" Alice squirmed, pulling me into a big hug. "We should go out and celebrate tonight!"

"Oh I don't know…" I said, remembering the last time I went out.

"Oh come on Bella! I'm leaving in less then a week! It'll be fun!" Jess persuaded me and tugged onto my arm.

"Alright." I huffed.

**Edward POV:**

I jumped onto the hard leather black sofa, which Alice _begged_ me to buy for the stupid apartment. Living with your sister could maybe have some ups.. but oh God did it have some _downs. _

I let my eyes shut and slid my glasses off my face, while relaxing into the chair. The long walk back had tired me out.

***

"EDWARD!" A high pitched scream woke me up.

"Eurghh what?" I sighed, slowly allowing my eyes to open. I didn't even realise I fell asleep, but for some reason when I shut my eyes a pair of chocolate brown eyes appeared, haunting my dreams.

"You got the job!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down beside me.

"Err.. What?" I asked, still not with it.

"Y-O-U got the dam job, dumb ass!" she spoke monotone to me like I was a 3 year old.

"Oh..good," I said, though really there was _nothing_ good about it. Working for, what seemed was a snobby bitch. I saw the way she looked at me as soon as I stepped in, I saw her trying not to laugh as she took in my appearance. So why the hell did she want _me_ as her assistant?

"_And_, your coming out with us tonight! Nothing better then getting to know your boss," Alice chirped, while walking very fast into the kitchen, obviously knowing what my reaction to _that_ would be.

"Woah, woah WOAH! Alice, no! Come on! I'd organised to watch the sci-fi documentary tonight…" I trailed off, as soon as Alice turned sharply around to give me the 'I don't give a shit look'.

"Edward, you spend _too_ much time watching stupid sci fi stuff! You need to _go_ out and _socialise!_" she said, screaming at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright _Mum. _I go out loads!"

"Edward, book clubs and star trek clubs _don't_ count! Now come on, lets go find you something, maybe 'un-dorky' to wea-"

"Alice fine! I'll _go._ Only, if I wear what _I_ want to wear." I knew how bad previous experiences with Alice trying to pick out my clothes was.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Fine Eddie… look like a geek.." she mumbled.

"I will thanks' Ali." I smiled, leaning over her to pick up an apple.

***

"Jesus Christ Eddie! You want to go like _that_," Alice sighed, shaking her head in her hands.

"Well it depends where, _where_ is," I said.

"Seven! Emmett's and Rose's nightclub," she said to me like I was thick to presume we would be going anywhere else.

"Great.. So now my big brother can take the piss out of me, while my boss is there, good one Al," I huffed.

"Oh come on Eddie! Don't be like that," Alice pouted. "Hmm that'll have to do, otherwise we will be late! Come on!" she said, while grabbing my hand and pulling me out of our front door.

Alice grabbed my hand again as we walked out of our car and into the busy, loud night club.

"Ah! Bella, Jess!" Alice called over to where the two women at the interview sat. Though they didn't hear her over the loud, banging music being played- which by the way, _more_ then hurt my ears.

She tugged my hand and pulled me over to the round table they were sitting at, which had very limited seating space.

"Hey!" Alice screeched as we got to their table.

"Alice!" Bella and Jess both said at the same time. I stood awkwardly as they all hugged and kissed each other- though they only saw each other a couple of hours before…

"Edward," Jess said to me, while walking over to give me an awkward hug. "You look.. Umm nice."

"Err thanks." I smiled, knowing too well that she was lying. She patted my arm before sitting back down. Alice sat by her, leaving the only spare space by Bella… _great_.

I sat by her, as we both mumbled a hello; it looked like neither of us wanted to be here.

"Guess Alice told you the news," Bella said, obviously trying to make good conversation as Jess and Alice were having a very private discussion.

"Yeah thanks," I said, turning politely too look her in the face. I felt the air choke in my mouth when I looked into her eyes, they were the exact beautiful chocolate eyes I dreamt about earlier.

"Well, do you mind coming in tomorrow to start? Just because that will give you a week for Jess to sort you out." She smiled, while looking down at her hands.

"Sure," I replied. "Hey does anyone want drinks?" I offered, wanting to get away from Bella.

"My usual please Eddie." Alice smiled, before going back to her discussion with Jess.

I got up and walked over to the bar, recognising the long blonde locks, pale face and bright red lipstick. "Rose."

"Hey Edward! Hang on I'll just get Em-"

"EDWARD!" I heard a male voice boom from behind me, startlingly me to death.

"Jesus Christ, Emmett!" I shouted, as I turned around to face my older muscly brother.

"I didn't know you'd be here bro!" his loud booming voice shouted over the music.

"Yeah, well Alice made me," I said, gesturing to where the 3 girls sat.

"Ahh, so you got the job?" Emmett asked, while walking around to the other side of the bar and putting an arm around Rosalie. Their love always made me think and wonder, would _I_ ever find anyone like that? Who could love me for who I am? Someone who would actually give some time to find the person underneath the 'geek'. Then it hit me. No one had so far so why would they _ever?_

"Yeah." I nodded. "I better be going back." I pointed to the table, wanting to get away from Rose and Emmett- they always just made me feel depressed.

"Sure, well was nice seeing you Eddie," Emmett shouted again.

"Yeah Edward, good luck." Rose smiled.

"Thanks, bye," I said, turning around and heading back to the table.

"Crap!" I cussed as I got to the table.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, looking at me.

"Forgot the drinks," I said, all set to turn back around again.

"Hey! It doesn't matter, we got some champagne off Emmett- for Jess's farewell," Alice replied, reaching over to the bottle and glasses.

"Oh," I said, sitting back down next to Bella, who gave me a sheepish smile- it wasn't at all welcoming though.

"Here." Alice gave each of us a flute of champagne. "To the best of luck for Jess and her baby!" Alice rose her glass, followed by all of us before a banging of glasses in the middle.

"Thanks guys! God am I going to miss you!" Oh god, the crying bit- sometimes I really did not understand girls..

"Sorry to cut it short guys, but I really need to go- I kind of want to get out of here before the press realise I'm here," Bella interrupted, earning her glares off both Jess and Alice. She deserved it though, what kind of 'best mate' would leave her best friends party so early?

"Bellaa…" They both started to wine. To be honest I thought she was just being plain selfish- but what else did I expect from _Bella swan?_

"No, it's okay- I understand Bella. Actually I have a _lot_ of packing, I'd better head off too." No wonder Jess was leaving Bella, Bella did _not_ deserve a friend like her.

Alice pouted and sighed, "Guess you can watch the documentary Eddie."

"Guess I can." I smiled, secretly happy to be getting out of here. I had no idea why my brother would want to own such a _boring_, loud place.

Everyone said their mini goodbyes, with a sheepish byes off Jess and Bella for me. We then headed back to the doors. I opened the doors for the girls- being a gentleman, but was instantly blinded by a million bright flashes.

"Crap," I heard Bella cuss from behind me.

Then before I knew it I was being pushed out of the way by 3 running females, with another million flashes in my face.

"Edward QUICK!" Alice shouted, as she ran for her car.

Luckily as I walked out, most of the paps were by Bella as she was getting into her, _chevy truck? _No, but she's like- a millionaire?! Must be a scheme for disguise..

I ran to Alice's car and quickly slid in. "Jesus," I muttered.

"Yeah, trying being _Bella_ Edward," Alice told me, pointing to her getting mobbed by the pap's. Okay so maybe I did feel a _little_ bit sorry for her, but then she deserved it for creating such a fuss with that James guy.

"Hmm." I muttered, as Alice pulled away.

**

* * *

A/N: Well you met Eddie :D The next chapter is all in his POV so hopefully you'll learn a lot more stuff about him :D**

**Thanks Steph and Zira for helping out/ betaring (: though I'm pretty worried about zira… she licked me top ?:S**

**Anywho's:L sorry for the long update, exams (which are all over for a while btw :D), school, parties, sleepovers etc, but I have the next chapter written already :D so hopefully be up soon ;)**

**Soo umm.. REVIEW :D and ty for the people who have already ;)**

**Laura :D x**


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 3 ~ An Unexpected Visitor

**Edward POV**

i"Its 7 am and coming up next is To Love Again by Alesha Dixon.

_I sighed, as I slowly opened up my eyes to the blinding light. I moved each of my limbs, checking they were still in action, before slowly hopping out of my bed._

I stared at myself in the mirror opposite. My shaggy bronze hair was even more shaggy and out of place, I also had a small amount of stubble which needed to be shaved off. I felt a cool breeze run off - to be fair - my muscular torso, which had only a few hairs covering it. In my spare time, I did go to the gym, only out of pure boredom and on the off chance that any girl would be interested in me.

I went to my bedside table, to pick up my glasses- as I could hardly see anything. I showered, got changed into a shirt and black trousers, then met a very excited Alice downstairs.

"Woah! Where did you get those?!?" an astonished Alice asked, pointing at my clothes.

"Oh these.." I did get them from Lauren, the editor of star magazine- but didn't want to tell Alice that. "I got them yonks ago, are you ready?"

"Yeah, but Eddie- petrol **(A/N: I Know it's like gas in America?)** costs a lot. When are we going to be going in your car?" Alice whined , as we walked out of the door heading towards her car.

"Oh.." My Volvo, was still in mine and Alice's garage, I hadn't used it in years, only because of the fact that it was broken. But I knew a few stuff about mechanics, so always told myself that I would fix it… I just never got around to it.

"Hmm, that's what I thought," Alice joked, as she headed for the drivers seat.

"Hey," I said, putting my arm on Alice shoulder and pulling her around so she was looking at me. "You know I'll pay you what ever it cost's Alice and I'll drive today- you drive too slow."

"Pfft! Sorry if 50 mph over the speed limit isn't always fast enough for you Eddie," she joked, while walking over to the other side.

I laughed as I slid into the driver's seat. "So how much?" I asked, serious now.

"Come on Edward, I was only joking! Now come on and drive fast otherwise we will be late! Not a good impression to make on your first day," Alice pointed out.

***

"Right and this is your desk- well technically it's mine still- but you get me," Jess said, pointing to the wooden table and black chair that was in front of Bella's office.

"Yeah, great." I smiled, not really giving a damn about a stupid desk.

"So, I know you have quite a bit experience in this area, but just to learn properly- you can help me out for the rest of the week, and I'll give you pointers etc." Jess smiled, though I could see a sadness in her eyes, about the fact that she had to leave.

"Great." I smiled and nodded.

"Okay well.. Bella- by the way you can call her that, she's not strict or fussy- has a meeting in about 20 minutes, so would you like to inform her?" she asked, pointing to Bella's office.

"Sure." I replied, taking a step towards the door and knocking it lightly.

I entered when I heard a small, "Come in." and closed the door behind me. Bella's office was the same place I had the interview yesterday. It wasn't one bit like Lauren's, it was messy and not very stylish, though what did I know about style. Let's just say it was unexpected for an editor's office.

Bella was sat at her desk, reading a newspaper article. She sighed and put it down before saying, "Hello Edward."

"What is it?" I asked, curiosity ruling my head- though if I was at Star magazine and asked this to Lauren, I knew I would have gotten the sack. Bella seemed different, maybe in a good way.

"Oh.. just pictures of last night. Nothing new." She sighed again, before leaning back in her big chair.

I gave her a weird look. Surely, this was what she wanted? Pictures of her in the papers, increasing her popularity and fame!?

"Anyway, what can I do for you?" she asked, with what looked like a genuine smile on her big full lips.

"Oh umm, nothing. You have a meeting in 20 minutes, well 18 minutes probably now." I smiled back, it was like her grin was contagious or something.

We both stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other. I had no idea why.. but I kind of liked it?

"Well.. I better go see Jess.." I said pointing to the door.

Bella suddenly looked very flushed. "Yes, yes, thank you Edward."

I nearly ran out of the door, slamming it hard behind me. I shook my head hard, trying to forget what had just happened. This was Bella bloody Swan! She was a slut and a bitch! I had to keep reminding myself that.

Jess gave me a weird look. "Umm?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I said, trying to act like everything was normal.

"Okay…" Jess trailed off, though I swear I saw a small smirk on her face before she dipped her head to look back at her computer and continued to type.

***

20 minutes later and I was in the meeting room, listening to each person tell Bella of their latest plans for the magazine. I had to admit, it was totally unexpected to what I thought Bella would want in her magazine. It had none of the 'celeb dirt' or backstabbing people. It was about real life things, maybe working here wouldn't be that bad after all. The strangest part of all, was that Bella loved every quirky strange idea and I was actually starting to admire her a bit. Of course I knew that this was probably just a cover up act or something for her employees.

It was Alice's turn next and she gave me a sly wink before setting up her big boards.

"Okay, so it's summer. And we all know what summer means in the fashion world! Big, bright, vibrant colours! Pinks, yellows, red, oranges! So for my article, I decided to do a big double spread of what the hot summer colours are, and what the not summer colours are! Take a look!" she chirped, while handing out mini versions of her article.

"I love it! But maybe this could go bigger? I don't think a double page is big enough Alice." Bella smiled, down at the head of the table.

"I'm glad you said that Bella!" Alice winked at her. "Because I was thinking, maybe why don't we theme colour all the pages with the bright colour idea? It'll give the magazine a warm, zingy glow to it!"

"That's great! Guys, will all of your pages co-ordinate with this?" Bella asked the rest of the people on the long glass table.

There was a murmur of yes's, followed by a squel by Alice.

"Well, if there's any problems, let me know. I reckon we could maybe add bright colours to every article? Like Sally, your food- maybe recommended the hot, healthy bright foods?" Bella suggested to a blonde frizzy haired lady sitting across the table from me.

"What like peppers, tomatoes- maybe we could show people the basics and how they can be turned into fun vibrant meals!" Sally replied, her eyes lightening up with ideas.

"Yes! That's great! And, Dean, gardening- what about vibrant flowers? Steph, how about bringing some bright colours into your social life?" Everyone by now was nodding and smiling with Bella, I had to admit I was very impressed by how Bella was doing this, "Of course keep all your original articles as well! We can have a bumper issue for next month! July- the month of colour!"

10 minutes later and everyone was back at their desks, adapting and changing their articles. While me, Jess, Alice and Bella were still in the meeting room.

"Bella, that was amazing!" Alice smiled.

"No, Alice if it wasn't for your bright colour theme, I would of never have thought of anything so good!" Bella replied- well at least I knew she didn't treat my sister like shit.

"Aw Bells! This is going to be soooo good!" Alice bounced up and down on the spot, like a 5 year old. I shook my head in shame. How could a supposedly adult have as much enthusiasm, 24/7 as Alice did?

"It's a shame I won't be seeing it.." a quite voice mumbled from somewhere behind me.

"Aww Jess come on!" Bella cried, walking over to her to give her a big hug.

As soon as I saw the tears running down on both of their faces, I knew it was time to leave. I got up and headed for the door, having really no idea where I was going.

"Hey Edward!" Bella called, oh shit. "You can go home now, we are fine here, same time tomorrow?"

"Sure, thanks," I said, smiling at her again. Geez- what was wrong with me?!

"Hey Eddie!" A familiar voice called me back. "Here take my car keys, I'm going out with the girls." Alice handed me a set of keys.

"Thanks, I can walk if you want?" I replied.

"Nah, we are going out to do some shopping! Bella just doesn't know it yet.." Alice trailed off, looking sheepishly behind her at a hugging Bella and Jess.

I prodded my glasses up, "Why?"

"I told you already, she doesn't like fashion. Strange I know." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Very," I agreed. I turned to my side to look at Bella. She was wearing a pair of black trousers and a blue sweater. Not that fashionable I guess, but I couldn't help notice how the blue sweater made her skin look amazing. It brought the paleness out of it, but just made it a million times more beautiful. I wondered what it looked like without the sweater..

I quickly shook the thought out of my mind and turned around, heading for Alice's car. I hated that I depended on my sister so much, I would make sure that that changed soon.

***

"Okay Edward, I have had enough!" Alice shouted at me, as she banged the front door on her way in.

"Look, I said I'd give you money for pet-"

"No, not that!" Alice sighed, sitting by me. "This!" she shouted, taking the book I was reading and throwing it.

"Oi I was read-"

"I don't care. Edward you are going out tonight! You're never going to get laid staying inside 24/7!" I felt myself blush instantly as she said it.

"Maybe I'm fine just reading!" I huffed, getting up to pick my book up.

But Alice just forced me back down. "No! Edward I do not want to see you single all your life! Please! For me…" I turned to look at her, seeing her famous puppy eyes, which she knew fully to well that I could never refuse, the suck up I was.

"Argh fine!" I shouted, grabbing her car keys and heading for the door.

"Hey! Why don't you go to seven? Emmett said something about more free drinks?" Alice called out.

"Yeah yeah," I replied, just wanting to get away from her and her begging.

I subconsciously started the engine up and started to drive. I knew I was not going to 'seven heaven'. I let my brain rank of ideas. The only one coming to my 100% liking was the library.. well at least I got to read…

I parked my car in the oh-so-familiar library car park and opened the too-familiar doors. In came the gush of a million different book smells. Now this was heaven.

I smiled at the familiar old lady behind the desk, who gave me a feeble smile. Maybe Alice was right, maybe I had been here too many times..

I headed straight to the sci fi, to see if they had the book that I was reading at home. Spot must die! By James Blish. An incredibly old star trek novel, but one of my favourites. (A/N, so I did some wikipedia, sorry if anything IS wrong.)

Luckily they did have it, so I found the page I was at and went to sit down on the old red chair. It had been so used and old that the yellow foam was falling out it completely, and the red leather skin was nearly in tiny sheds. I leant back in it and started to read.

A few minutes later, a tap on the shoulder awoke me from the story. Staring down at me was an unfamiliar lady, with long blonde locks, deep blue ocean eyes covered up by some black thick glasses, a bit like mine.

"Can I help you?" I politely asked, it was very uncommon that women ever approached me.

"Yes, that book your reading, do you like it?" she asked, smiling at the end, showing me her long white gleaming teeth.

"Yeah, it's one of my favourites, why?" I asked, being cautious of who this pretty girl was.

"Ohh really! It's one of my favourites too!" she squealed, reminding me a bit of Alice. "Hello I'm Tanya, nice too meet you." She smiled, while taking the seat by me and extending her right hand.

I shook it, a bit confused by what was going on. "Hi, I'm Edward."

"So you like Star Trek?" And that's where the 3 hour conversation started, all about Star Trek. Though Tanya's answers and questions were more to do with facts then actually reading the stories- like she had wikipedia-ed it or something. Though that would be stupid.

I actually really enjoyed our hushed conversation, Tanya seemed very nice. Which felt all strange and wrong. Girls were never like this to me. Though Tanya was a bit geekish like me, she was still incredibly pretty and I'd bet any man would die for her. So why was she talking to me?

We stopped talking when the lights began to turn off.

"Crap! How long have we been here?" I chuckled, still in amazement about what was happening.

"Long enough for the library to close?" Tanya replied, giggling too.

We both got up and walked over to the door into the warm summer's evening.

"Well Edward, it was very nice talking to you, we should do it again!" I knew from movies and books that this would be the part where I asked her for her number. But what if she said no? What if she only wanted to talk to me because of Star Trek?

"Yeah, we should." I straightened up my glasses and smiled at her.

The dimming sunlight shined beautifully off Tanya's face, lighting up her blue eyes- though for some reason part of me wished they were different eyes…

"Err… can I have your number?" Tanya asked sheepishly.

I couldn't stop the massive grin shining on my face, no girl had ever asked for my number! Was she even being serious? "Of course!"

We both took our phones out and swapped numbers, with a slight blush on each of our faces.

"Well Edward, I better be going- but call me!" Tanya smiled, before reaching up and giving me a soft kiss on my cheek.

I had to take a deep breath to stop myself from fainting. "Yes.." was all I could manage to say, before Tanya smiled again and walked over to her car.

I stood frozen there, for god knows how long, trying to will myself that what just happened, happened.

I pinched myself just to check I was still awake. "Ow!" Yup I was..

I drove home with the same grin, it was like it was stuck to me. Well Alice would be more then pleased with me at least, and I actually had a girl who wanted to meet me again!

I walked into the front room with the same big grin.

"Okay, sorry Jazz I have to go, yeah thanks, bye!" Alice slapped her phone shut, then gasped at my expression.

"Edward, what happened?" she asked.

"I got a girl's number Alice! Me!" Now it was me being the immature hyper one.

"Woah!? What?! Whose?"

"Oh this girl called Tanya.." I trailed off.

Alice's face dropped and her tone changed. "So you didn't go to Seven?"

"Oh what? No. Sorry library called.." I said, not really caring what Alice thought at the moment. I was on cloud nine!

"Edward, why would you do that!?" Alice whined.

The smile instantly disappeared from my face. "Do what Alice? Actually I don't care! I did what you said! I am NOT going to be bloody single all my flipping life! And you know what? I'd appreciate it, if your were a bit happier for me!" I shouted at her.

"Oh Edward, come on, I am happy for you, it's just-"

"Just what Alice?! You don't even know Tanya!" I didn't want to listen to any of Alice anymore, so stormed up the stairs and locked myself in my bedroom.

I heard Alice's steps go into the kitchen and her quite voice mumbling on the phone. I sighed, got undressed and went to bed. Though again, it wasn't Tanya's ocean blue eyes I dreamed about.. it was Bella's chocolate swirls…

* * *

**A/N: So I thought I'd give a quicker update this time :D Also ff is being a BUM and the document manager has gone all stupid ! : So i had to copy and paste this into another doc but ff is being annoying and repeating sme lines and not doing italics ETC so I apologise for any mistakes! Not my fault!**

**Umm this chapter is kinda crappy :/ I'm sorry! And I'm sorry about adding 'geeky Tanya', but she has to be in it.. For Bella and Edward to get together… all I'm saying is don't be fooled by her ;)**

**And the song at the top, actually has lots of good lyrics to how Bella feel's.. well kind later on from now so it'll return :D And thanks to Steph (Bob ;) ) + Zira for beta-ing (:**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW :D and then I'll update faster ;) :L And I've had a day from hell (N) honestly L So please cheer me up with a review ;)**

**Laura**


	4. Chapter 4:Airport Meetings

**Chapter 4 ~ Airport Meetings**

**Bella POV**

"So Bells, what you up to tonight?" Jess asked, as we _finally_ left the dam mall.

"Er.. Sleep?" After a _very_ long day of stupid shopping, it was the only thing I wanted to do at the moment.

"Bella!" both Alice and Jessica shouted at me, causing me to scream loudly. A few people gave me weird glances, but luckily no one recognised me in my sunglasses and baseball cap.

"What?" I asked, honestly confused.

"You've just been out shopping! You _have_ to go out and show what you brought!" Alice whined, acting like I was being dumb.

"Er.. No I don't.. and after last night.. I just want a day away from the press," I complained, feeling like my legs were going to drop off.

"No Bella, you _are_ coming out with us! Come on, I'm leaving in 5 days!" Jess whined.

"I know I know, maybe tomorrow?" I asked, already knowing what the answer was.

"No! Tonight! We can go to _Seven_ again and get some free drinks, yeah Ali?" Jess winked at her, though I had no idea why.

"Er.. Actually I have to go home, you know people too meet. Byee!" Alice called out as she ran with her bags to her car which was across the parking lot from ours.

"How come she gets to go home?" I complained, though there was no point.

"Because _she_ has a reason! Now come on!" Jess tugged, pulling me back to her car which we both rode in together.

"Eurgh, but why Seven Jess? The paps can get me _so_ easily there!" I complained as Jess drove us back to my place, to 'get ready'.

"Because, you've already been there _this_ week, so the paps aren't going to think you'd go there again!" Jess smartly pointed out.

I sighed, I could already hear the loud booming music entering my ears, followed by the amounts of drunk men drooling over me; then to top it off, having to run to my car, away from the paparazzi. Sounded like a _great_ evening, especially when I could be at home reading or something!

"Come on Bells! You're going to have fun, and maybe meet a new man? Well maybe not 'new'…"

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"What?" Jess replied like she didn't hear me.

"What did you say?" I asked, knowing that this was one of Jess's games.

"What?" She gave me another confused expression.

I leant back in my seat and sighed again. Jess always did this when she didn't want me to hear something she said; it was one of the most annoying things about her, just because you could never win! **(A/N Okay, my friend (Zira) does this ALLL the time and trust me it is MEGA annoying : !)**

"You're so annoying," I mumbled, causing Jess to giggle.

"Come on babe, we are here now!" Jess replied, while stopping the car outside my house and a whole load of paparazzi...

***

A few hours later, both me and Jess were 'ready', well Jess was ready- _I_ was just plain exhausted. Jess had picked me out an outfit to wear, from the tiring shopping trip we went on earlier. Luckily it was only a simple black dress, with a pair of gold heels- which I was a 100% likely to fall over in. Jess was wearing a deep green dress, which brought out the colour of her eyes and some black stilettos. She looked drop dead gorgeous; shame there was no Mike about.

"Where's Mike?" I asked, as we went to leave via the front door.

"Oh… he's already in England," Jess replied, while opening the front door. And as if on cue, a million flashbulbs went off all around us, it was too dark to see actual people but I knew who they all were. Scum- low lifes.

We ran to Jess's car, pushing past a million people who were all shouting, "BELLA!" and eventually reached the car.

Jess and I both let out a massive sigh as we got in, before Jess drove away quickly.

"Why is Mike already in England?" I asked, still remembering the conversation we _were_ having.

"Oh, he decided to go earlier- you know get a job and some money. He's living with his parents at the moment," Jess said, her voice filled with sadness.

"Oh," was all I could say, "Jess you should have gone with him too!"

"No, don't be daft! It's only a week!" Jess laughed, but I knew it wasn't real.

"Hmm," I mumbled.

The rest of the journey was full of general chit chat, Jess's eyes were containing a _lot_ of excitement though; but for what reason?

"Oh we are here!" she squealed as she tried to park as close to the club as possible.

I gave her a weird look, before getting out myself and following a nearly running Jessica to the entrance. I hated skipping the queue and receiving _more_ then a few evil glares; but what could you do?

"Bella Swan," I said to the very large bouncer at the entrance of the club. Jess gave me a nudge. "Oh plus one."

"Right this way." The bouncer smiled, while opening up the red velvet rope for us to enter the club.

"Eurgh," I complained, as I already heard the loud booming music coming from the club.

"Bella hurry!" Jess looked nervously at her watch, before tugging me inside.

We spent the first 30 minutes just sitting down and having a few drinks, though I would only have one alcoholic drink, because to be honest I hated the taste of it. Jess kept looking at the door and her watch every second, like she was expecting someone, but who?

"Looking for someone?" I asked her, as she glanced to the door for the 100th time that night.

"Oh uh-" A ringing sound went off in Jessica's hand, "Ahh! I'll be right back Bella, _stay_ here!"

I sighed and leant back into my seat as Jess ran out one of the club backdoors, speaking to someone on the phone- probably Michael. I rubbed my head as a headache from the music started to come on and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but notice a _very_ pretty woman sit on her own looking sick and not see what the matter with her was."

I quickly jolted up right as I realised that the husky voice was talking to _me._

"Hey, hey, don't be scared- its only me." A reassuring , very warm hand grabbed onto the shoulder.

"D-do I know you?" I asked the stranger who was nearly standing over me.

"No. I'm Jacob Black, nice too meet you." He took the warm hand off my shoulder and put it out for me to shake hands. I looked up to see a pair of deep brown- nearly black eyes staring at me, on a russet coloured skin head with long black hair pulled together in a ponytail at the back. The figure obviously was _very_ muscled out, as his torso was almost ripping out of his white shirt.

"Oh, I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I tried to smile, while shaking his hand.

"I know that," Jacob winked at me. "Is this seat taken?" he asked, motioning to the seat by me.

I shook my head without thinking but was wondering who the heck was this guy? At least he wasn't drunk I guess, and he was _extremely _attractive, but _God_ was he up himself! I hated guys like that.

"How's your head?" he asked, grabbing my eye contact again.

"Oh.. It's fine.. you know- loud music isn't really my thing." I tried to laugh, but just ended up looking stupid.

"Nah, nor mine." Jacob smiled, showing me an array of white gleaming teeth- which shimmered even more off his dark face.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, putting my guard up and remembering that I had no idea who this guy _was._

"Oh," Jake looked a bit taken back that I asked this. "Business meeting, I own a set of clubs near here and all over the world; so decided to have a meeting with Emmett, the owner of this place about business."

"Oh," was all I could say, still confused by him.

"And you? Surely you shouldn't be somewhere where people can spot you so easily?" he asked, concern filling his eyes.

"I.. er.. I, well my best mate, Jess is leaving on Monday so we had a little farewell thing. You'd be surprised by how many people _don't_ recognise you in a club, especially this one," I replied.

"Ahh, clever hiding spot then," he noted with a grin

I nodded my head. For some strange reason I was entranced by this guy, though I hardly knew him. Though when I looked away and felt the warmth of a man by me and then turned back to see him it was almost a disappointment, like it wasn't _him_ I wanted. It wasn't his deep brown eyes I wanted, they were nice but no, they didn't _feel_ right to stare into. Or maybe I'd just lost the plot.

I had a sudden flashback of this morning, while I was in my office looking at the stupid newspapers- Edward came in telling me about my meeting. But before he left, there was a _moment_, or maybe I imagined it, but I swear our eyes just _clicked_ and it was almost impossible to move them again…

"So, where's your friend? You really shouldn't be here on your own." Jacob's voice pulled me out of my daydream, making me realise that Edward was _definitely_ not the one. I knew after James, that I would _never _date anyone famous again, but come on- that didn't mean I'd date a _geek. _

"Oh, she's-"

"Bella!" A mortified Jess ran up to me, her eyes wide with horror.

"Jess, what's wrong?" I asked, pulling her closer.

She shook her head and looked down to the ground. "No! It _all_ went wrong! And now I have to go to damn England! EURGH!" she screamed, causing us a few glares. I instantly ducked my head, hoping that no one knew who I was.

"What went wrong? Jess what are you going on about-"

"Who's he?" Jess asked, pointing to Jacob.

"Oh this is Jak-"

"Oh look I don't care, I _swear_ I will get you and…" but she trailed off so that I couldn't hear the end of the sentence.

"Get me and what?" I asked, utterly confused.

"What?" Jess looked up at me with the annoying smile.

"Oh God," I groaned, annoyed by how many times today she had said that to get out of things.

"Come on let's go, I want to go to bed." Jess grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the nightclub as fast as lightening.

"But-" I didn't even get chance to say goodbye to Jacob. Hmm not the end of the world really, I just hated to be rude.

"Jess! I was actually _talking_ to someone in there!" I shouted, as Jess started to drive away from the club, after us having to run from _more_ paps.

"Hmm, what?" Jess asked, like I'd pulled her out of an important trail of thought.

"Never mind," I huffed, leaning back into my seat.

"Hey, want to go to Alice's?" Jess asked, a bit _too_ brightly.

"Er.. No I want to go to bed, like _you_ do," I replied.

"Oh yeah…"

"Hmm.."

***

"Awww Bella! It's been nearly ten years, _what_ am I going to do?" Jess whimpered into my shoulder.

"Pfftt! Get a life?" I joked, earning a punch from Jess.

"Flight 182 to England, London now boarding."

"Ahh that's me! Oh God! Sugar! Bella I love you so much!" Jess wrapped in for another hug.

"Me too! Have fun okay! And call me _lots._" I hugged her tighter.

"Okay, of course! Oh and Bella." Jess whispered the last bit.

"What?" I asked, getting a bit worried.

"Remember with men, to look _behind_ the bad glasses and clothes- there could be a drop dead gorgeous man there." Jess let go of me and gave me a sly wink before running with her suitcase to the airport queue.

I stood there frozen, wondering what the hell she was going on about. Did she mean Edward? No.. she didn't, did she? It was pointless anyway, I knew under those glasses the magical emerald eyes which lay there. But this was _Edward Cullen_, my assistant!

"Well, Miss Swan, fancy seeing you here- maybe _now_ I could say a goodbye." Came a deep chuckle from behind me, which brought me back to the world again.

"Oh Jake." I spun around to see Jake, in a drop dead gorgeous black suit- again with his torso bulging out of the white shirt- I swear he must do that on purpose. Idiot. "Sorry, about the other day, just my friend," I said pointing behind me, where Jess used to be.

"It's fine Bella, do you have time for a drink?" he asked, with a smile playing on his lips.

I really had to get back to work with Alice.. But then would _she_ want me to pass up the opportunity to have a drink with a very attractive guy? Her and Jess were always the ones telling me that I _needed_ a guy! "Sure!" I smiled.

Jake smiled back, before guiding me to a small café. Luckily I'd decided to wear shades and a baseball cap- God knows how Jacob recognised me.

"What would you like?" A waitress asked us, obviously in shock seeing a very attractive guy, with a 'weirdo'- which was what I probably looked like in all my 'gear'.

"Umm, tea for me please, Bella?" Jake asked.

"Err same please," I replied, keeping my eyes on the menu, which made Jake chuckle under his breath.

"Coming right up!" the waitress chirped, before leaving our table.

"Aww dear Bella, is it _really_ that bad?" Jake asked, laughing again, while putting a hand on the table, which was a bit _too_ close to my hand which was already on it.

"Yes! If anyone, especially the paparazzi, has a whiff I am here…" I snarled, causing Jake to laugh more.

"Ahh, Bella I do feel sorry for you, really." Jakes eyes suddenly got darker as he said that, sending shivers down my spine.

"Where are you going?" I asked, noticing the black suitcase on the floor by him.

"Oh, to Paris for business, I need to meet a few people," he replied.

"Ahh, _what_ people?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Business people Bella, contacts! You should know all about that!"

Hmm too well, I thought as the memories of boring magazine parties came to my head. I really did _love_ my job, especially when I got to write in the magazine, just like with all good jobs- there was always a down side at some point.

"Yeah, I actually have to go to New York in a few weeks." I smiled. I'd never been to NYC but had _always_ wanted to go- mainly for sightseeing. I'd gotten very excited when I got the phone call about a big magazine event there.

"Wow, New York. Impressive." Jake nodded his head while smiling.

"Yeah, I can't wait." I smiled back with him.

"Here are two teas guys- anything else I can get you?" the waitress asked, as she put the cups and teapots onto the table.

"No thanks," Jacob replied for me while giving me a wink.

"Okay, well just give me a buzz!" she chirped, reminding me so much of Alice, before leaving.

Both me and Jake poured our tea and took a sip.

"So where do you live?" I asked, wanting to know.

"Ahh, mainly a small town called La Push- I'd doubt you'd heard of it."

"No! I do, I used to live in Forks with my parents," I replied, proud that I used to live near him.

"Ahh, so we could have met before and never have known it.. Shame." Jake smiled, while cautiously placing his hand on top of mine and giving it a gentle stroke. It gave me a small wave up my arm of pleasure, but nothing _that_ special. I had more with James..

The thought of James's name, reminded me of _why_ I didn't ever want to be in a relationship again. You just couldn't trust men. I thought I could and I _did._ But then, just like that, they can turn on you and it _hurts._

I flinched away from his hand as memories from James came back, which I thought I'd locked away.

"I'm sorry, that was too forward of me I-"

"No, it's just… I don't think I'm ready for _that_ yet, just after my ex.."

"James."

"Yes, things… things went wrong and I know that was years ago- it's just,.. Still hard." Geez I must have sounded like a weirdo, but at least Jake got the truth before it went _too _far.

"Well Bella, for _you_ I'd take as slowly as you'd want. Look, I have to go and board now- but take this," he handed me a piece of paper, "and just call me whenever _you're _ready, I'll always be waiting." I knew this was sweet, but couldn't help but to think a little weird.. But Jake seemed like a 'ladies man', so probably had a _lot_ of experience and didn't care about being up front with girls.

"Thank you." I smiled, taking the piece of paper and putting it into my pocket.

"I hope to see you again Bella," Jake said, while walking around my side and taking my hand before planting a delicate kiss on it and then turning to leave.

I sighed and smiled as I felt butterflies enter my stomach. They weren't the usually exciting kind you get when a guy you _really_ like gives you your number, but they were nice and comforting, like Jake I guess.

I stood up and decided it would be best to ring Edward, as it was his first day and _I_ wasn't even there. I pulled out my phone and found his number, and getting a little nervous- for some weird reason – when it started to ring. I started to walk on my way out back to my car which I had taken Jess in.

"Hello?" An almost velvety voice answered, giving me the _exciting_ butterflies. Urghh no! This was _my assistant_ and a nerd too! I really needed to pull myself together. Though I knew in that instant that tonight the endless green, emerald would haunt my dreams again…

**

* * *

A/N: okay Jacob is a doosh, I know, I hate him too (and trust me you should of seen what steph said about him :L ) but we (kinda) need him ): and maybe some of you are team jacob fans? I know I am team edward, but not when taylor takes his top off ;) lol**

**But… Jess has gone, so it's just Edward and Bella… alone ;)Alos it's very important to know that Bella got very hurt by James, and that it's very hard for her to trust a man again.  
**

**Err.. In other news I don't think I have told you this, but new moon is coming out on dvd (in uk btw) ON MY BIRTHDAY :D .. soo yeah :D I was MAJORLY excited about that ;)**

**Thank you for all the reviews guys, keep it up! I've got the next chapter written up, so faster reviews = a faster update ;) And I promise soon it will start to get interesting :D**

**Also BIG thank you to Steph :D**

**Please review :D **

**Laura**


	5. Chapter 5: Clemet’s

**Chapter 5 ~ Clemet's**

**Bella POV**

I woke up, Tuesday morning feeling quite excited by the day ahead. I didn't know whether I still had the small buzz from Jacob yesterday or that today would be the first day of me and Edward, _alone. _Why did the second sound so right in my head, but _so_ wrong in reality? Maybe I just wanted a man so much, that Edward had turned into an attractive man? Woah, did I just say he was attractable? I quickly shook my head before getting up to shower and get ready for work.

I decided to put on a grey pencil skirt with a white blouse, which looked professional but stylish. Well I hoped it was; it was one of the outfits that Jess and Alice had picked out from last week for me, so I guess it was.

I pushed past the sad paps who obviously didn't have a life as they were outside my house at _7am. _Then got into my Chevy and drove to work, with a small but bold grin on my face.

As I walked down the long corridor to my office I could see a figure at the other end. I hoped with all my force that it was Edward, though I still wasn't entirely sure why the hell I was feeling like this. Especially when a huge smile shown up on my face when I realised it _was_ him.

"Latte; Jess said you liked it sometimes before work." Edward smiled awkwardly, which just made him look even cuter.

"Thank you very much; you really didn't need to though." I smiled, taking the cup from him.

"It's okay; I'm kind of used to getting coffee first thing… after Lauren." Edward sighed, like he was remembering bad memories. For some reason I had a sudden urge to know _what_ these memories were.

"Oh," I said, while moving my fringe out of my face.

"Anyway, I have your plan for today written up and ready." Edward smiled at me, while showing me his laptop screen.

"Great, let's hear it!" I said, while taking a seat in his desk chair.

"Okay, well firstly you have a few calls to see to- especially about a guy wanting to know what dates you want to fly to New York to-"

"Oh yeah, well I was planning to take _Jessica_ to that, you don't happen to want to come do you? I mean I don't mind asking Alice instead," I said, feeling myself blush.

"No, I would love to go," Edward said, while giving me a crooked grin which made his emerald green eyes behind his glasses light up; and made _me_ sink into goo. Why was I reacting like this around him?

"Great." I smiled back. "Well I will let you know the details nearer the date."

"Err.. It's _this_ weekend Bella." Edward chuckled, while I died in my seat of mortification.

"Oh." I laughed while blushing deep beetroot. "Well let me call them and I'll tell you the dates afterwards."

I started to stand up, wanting to get away from the embarrassment, but had forgotten _how_ close Edward was standing by the chair; so that when I stood up we were only inches away. I instantly felt my breath hitch and my heart beat a million times faster. He was so close to me that I could feel his warm breath slightly tickle the bit of chest that was exposed. All I could do was stare into the deep pools of the emerald eyes and lose myself so deeply in them, that I didn't even realise Alice had knocked on the door.

"Ahem." Alice faked cough, causing me and Edward both to leap back and blush in embarrassment.

"Er Ali… sorry I can't stay.. I have a erm.. Call to make." I rushed through the words, while making my way to my very untidy office.

"No worries, I wanted to speak to Eddie anyway." Alice giggled from behind me.

I quickly shut the office door behind me then leant back into it and fell onto the floor, with my hands in my head. _What_ was I doing? Falling for a _geek? _Get a grip Bella!

I sighed as I got up, but slowly made my way to the phone to call up Dave who was running the magazine convention.

5 minutes later I had all the plane details and was bracing myself to speak to Edward. Half of me hoped that Alice was still their so it wasn't awkward, but the other half just wanted me and Edward only.

I took a deep breath before pushing the door open and seeing two people in deep discussion.

"Sorry, I'm disturbing something I'll just…"

"No, no Bella, it's fine. Me and Eddie here were just discussing how you both have the afternoon off." Alice smiled, while giving a sly elbow nudge into Edward's side.

"We do?" I questioned Edward while trying to remember the last time I had a whole afternoon off.

Edward straightened up his big black glasses before replying, "Err.. Well yes we do I guess. Everyone is in publishing at the moment."

"And no meetings?" I asked.

"Nope, not today a whole _load_ tomorrow, but not today," Edward replied, while sorting through a stack of papers.

"Oh," I said, ranking my brain through of ideas of what I needed to do this afternoon.

"So, _anyway_ I suggested to Eddie that maybe you two could get some lunch and spend some time together? You know just too get to know each other better?" Me and Edward both gave Alice a confused look. She sighed. "Come on! You'll be seeing each other _everyday_ it would at least be better if you two knew each other more and became friends!"

"I guess.. that would make sense." I knew it was wrong, but I could already see the magazine headlines of Bella Swan dating a _geek. _No magazine would accept that he was _just_ my assistant.

"Great! Well I've booked a reservation for you at _Clemet's._" Clemet's just happened to be one of the swankiest and most romantic restaurant in town..

"Clemet's?" Edward questioned, obviously having no idea what Alice was going on about. I had to try to stifle a laugh.

"It's a _restaurant _Edward, geez!" Alice complained, causing Edward to blush lightly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Can't we go to a sushi bar, or something?"

"No!" Alice gave him a death evil glare which caused him instantly to shut up and just nod at her.

"Anyway the reservation is for half 12, so _don't_ be late, I _will_ know!" Alice smiled, before skipping down the hallway back to her office.

Edward sighed and chuckled. "That pixie can be such a menace sometimes."

I laughed too. "As I can see. Anyway I have the times of the plane and hotel bookings." I smiled while handing him a piece of paper. "I just need to sort out some paperwork and check on how everyone is doing, and then I'm ready to go. I assume you have work to be doing?" I checked, trying to sound more like a boss then a friend, though the whole 'boss' thing really wasn't _me._

"Yeah, no I have lots to do, thanks Bella." Edward pulled up his beige cord trousers while sitting back onto his black leather desk chair. To go with his _hideous _cord trousers was a checked t-shirt, which showed off his arms. I could see from the bulge of his upper arms that he had a very good physique; I couldn't help but wonder what was under the rest of the shirt…

I quickly realised that I had been staring at Edward _far_ too long, so nearly ran down the hallway, wanting to get away from him. What was he doing too me? He had such an effect over me and I barely even knew him! Why? I mean there could be no way on this earth that I could be attracted to him. I just had to look at him to know that! But when I did look at him.. I saw something different. Sure there was all the usual accessories yelling at me that he was a geek, but it was behind all that crap. Like his eyes, his amazing emerald green eyes which almost had me hypnotised. And how his mess of bronze hair, seemed to _always_ catch the light perfectly and sparkled a million different shades. The way his crooked smile always made my heart drop and accelerate at a 100 miles per hour. Jesus I only knew this man for a week, how did I already feel like this about him?

But I knew, that there could never ever be anything between us. It just.. couldn't happen. No one saw what I saw in him, they saw the _Geek. _They would judge me for it, and Jacob! I wasn't the girl to leave a man waiting, I _would_ call him up, straight after New York. I needed to get over James and learn to trust a man again! I knew though, that it would be a lot easier to _say_ that then _do it_.

***

"And what would you like, Miss Swan?" The waitress had averted her wide shocked eyes at Edward and pulled out her biggest gleaming smile for me.

"Um.. I'll have the mushroom ravioli please." I tried to smile back, though I was a bit hurt by the way she looked at Edward- he didn't deserve that.

"Okay, I'll bring your drinks over now," she said in a sickly sweet voice. I just smiled and nodded at her.

"_How_ do you cope with that?" Edward asked me, pulling me into his eye stream again.

"Cope with what?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Just with people, acting like that around you! Always wanting to please you! Lauren, used to _love_ all of that and couldn't soak enough of it up. But you're… different, you actually care about peoples feelings and I can tell that people sucking up to you, probably just makes you feel uncomfortable?" How did this guy know me so well, after just a _week?_

"Your right," I sighed, while pulling both my eyebrows up and starting to shed and play with a piece of tissue in my hands. "I do hate it, well _used_ to hate it, now.. now I'm just kind of numb to it, if you get me?"

Edward nodded. "Still though, I bet there are sometimes you regret being a celebrity."

I looked up at him with cautious eyes. "I.. I never _ever_ intended on being a celebrity. I certainly would never regret setting up the magazine, but I guess it wasn't _that_ which made me a celebrity. "I sighed while leaning back in my chair. "No, that was James, and _that_ I certainly do regret." I whispered the last bit, nearly on the brink of tears.

"Bella," Edward whispered reassuringly, while placing a soft warm hand over both of mine which was ripping the paper into shreds. As soon as he touched me I felt the electric current pass through us, causing me to nearly bounce back in shock. I looked up from my hands into Edward's deep green eyes, getting so very lost in them..

"And here are your drinks!" the waitress said, very oblivious to what was going on. Just like earlier, Edward and I pulled away fast, both of our eyes darting to the floor and a deep pink filling our cheeks, well not so much for Edward than for me, but that was nothing knew.

"Thanks." I smiled slightly at her, as she placed the drinks down- two lemonades.

"No problems, if you want anything, _please_ just ask!" she said, before leaving again. This time I watched her lead, and go to another waitress, where they were very obviously having a discussion about _me. _I let out a big sigh.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me, with very concerned eyes.

"Huh? Oh, nothing.." Though at the moment I could list a million things with what was wrong with _me_, "Anyway, we've talked loads about _me_, what about you?

"Pfft, what about me?" Edward smiled again.

"I don't know. Umm, you seem _very_ clever with computers etc, why are you working for _me_?" I joked.

"Well when I finished college, I straight away worked with Lauren for a bit just to get some extra cash, before I decided what I wanted to do with my life. Though that ended badly.. So I guess I just did nothing for a while.. Until Alice told me about the interview." A sad sorrow filled Edward's eyes. At the same time, I kind of liked having him as my assistant but I hated that inside it was hurting him to do something that he obviously didn't want to do.

"So what's your passion? What's your dream job?" I smiled, trying to get out of him what he _really_ wanted to do- maybe I could help?

Edward sighed. "I have no idea. I guess I do like computers, but a job with computers all day just seems boring. I guess there's mechanics.."

"Mechanics?" I prodded him, trying not to sound too shocked by it.

"Yeah, in the time after Lauren's job I studied and did some for a bit.. Though I wasn't very good." he chuckled lightly to himself.

"But did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah.. I guess I did." Edward smiled, while sounding shocked at himself.

"Edward, before I started up the magazine, my most _favourite_ thing to do was write! I'd write all day long and night! Though I knew, deep down in my heart that I wasn't very good at it one bit. Until Jess caught me writing some and _blackmailed_ me to read it. She _loved_ it and _made_ me study English at college, which I did. I got amazing results and then I was left in the same position you were. What to do? Then one day I was complaining to Jess how all the magazines talked a load of _shit_. So she joked about that I should start my own magazine. At first I just laughed at her, but for some reason the thought never left my head- it kept me up all night! By a week I had planned out the magazine with everything I wanted in it! I decided to show Jess.. And the rest shall I say is history? Okay all I'm saying is, that no matter _what,_ you should follow the thing you want to do! The thing that you enjoy the most, even if you _think_ you aren't good at it! You can be surprised." I laughed.

"Wow Bella, that's incredible!" Edward said while giving me adoring eyes, which caused my heart to go into overdrive. "No offence, but I really would _not_ have expected that of you. To be honest I thought you'd be the same as Lauren.. how wrong I was." He stared at me fully, like he had tied a piece of rope between both of our eyes, making sure I didn't look anywhere but at the emerald eyes behind the glass, not that I wanted to look anywhere else.

"Thanks," I whispered, still in the trance of his gaze.

Edward chuckled and it sounded like church bells. I was starting to like him more and more after his every move! It was getting beyond ridiculous… but I just couldn't help myself?

"I apologise.. for thinking like that, really." Edward turned serious again.

"Don't be, it's what 97% of people think about me anyway." I laughed, though it wasn't funny, it was the truth.

"Yeah, well star magazine can be thanks to that." Edward's voice turned evil and full of spite.

"Yeah well… that's my life I guess." I sighed, getting a bit hungry now, but unable to look away from his stare.

"But.. It's just… not fair, on you!" Edward huffed, with real concern in his eyes.

"Edward.. Really I _have_ grown used to it now." I tried to reassure him. A strange but familiar noise started to play out of nowhere. "Wait.. Is that _Star Trek _theme tune I hear?" I asked puzzled.

Edward put his hands in the air, with a phone in one hand. "Yup _my_ ring tone." He laughed, while picking up the phone. "Hey… Oh Tanya hi!" His face instantly lit up when he said her name which for some reason caused a burning ache in my chest, which was stupid as I had no idea _who_ this 'Tanya' was, "How did you get my number?… Oh Alice.. Hmm.. Err tonight?.. Sure- I'm going to have to cancel my book club… no it's fine really… I look very much forward to it too!"

I slumped back in my chair, feeling the ache just get worse and worse; why though? I hardly knew this man! How come he could make me feel so alive and vibrant in one minute, then so heart broken and dead in the next?

"Sorry about that," he said, putting away his phone into his pocket.

"No it's fine, who was it?" I asked, curiosity taking over, though I knew that the answer would only hurt me more.

"Oh, this girl I met at the library a few days ago," he mumbled, while taking a sip out of his lemonade.

"Here's your food guys! One mushroom ravioli and one lobster!"

The rest of the meal changed dramatically, we barely spoke another sentence, which was mainly just about the weather. To be honest I just wanted to go home, seeing Edward was only killing me at the moment- though a part of me still had no idea why. We talked more about New York and the travel arrangements and I told him a bit about what it was like, and who'd be there. There was no more talk about our personal life, which I was thankful for- I didn't know if I wanted to expose myself more to Edward, like I had earlier on.

We decided to split the price, and pay 50/50 for the food.

"Well thanks Bella, it was actually really nice getting to know you some more." Edward smiled, as he put on a massive, fat black coat.

"Yeah you too." I tired to smile back, as I put on my little grey jacket.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," Edward reminded me, making me realise that I had to get over this 'little thing' I had with him, pretty quickly.

"Yeah, err enjoy your date." I only said it, too see if it actually _was_ a date.

"Thanks, it's… well… it's actually.. my _first,_" Edward mumbled, as we walked side by side out of the restaurant.

"What?" I asked him, checking if I heard right.

"Well you know, _look_ at me- no girl has ever wanted to even speak to me! Let alone ask me out." Edward pointed to himself.

"But.. You're such a gentlemen! And actually _respect_ women! How could anyone _not_ like you?" I knew I was mainly talking about myself.. but didn't care.

"I guess, no girl gets to know me properly, like you have and Tanya." The ache grew a tiny bit more as he said her name.

"Well.. Enjoy it then.. I hope it works out.. You deserve some one really nice Edward, really." I smiled, though it was 100% fake.

"Thank you Bella, you know you do too," he pointed out, though I knew he was probably just saying it.

"Thanks, well Bye." I waved to him in the car park, as I got into my truck and Edward into Alice's car. It was odd… there was no paps anywhere..

"Bye Bella!" he called out, before zooming away and out of the car park.

I sighed and leant back into my chair, thinking about the _stupid_ mess that I had gotten myself into. Before driving away and out of the car park myself.

**

* * *

A/N: Poor Bell's hey? ): Stupid Tanya : But there was quite a lot of BxE so :D and hopefully more about James and why Bella is so famous (: And who's excited for the trip to NY with bella and Edward.. Alone ;) any guesses on that? ;)**

**Errr I have some badd news (N) I'm going on holiday like on Saturday.. And I won't be able to update between then.. So that means nearly 2 weeks for another update D: I'm reaaalllyyy sorry (N) I also have lots and lots of cwk and crap to do so :L BUT when I'm on holiday I'll try and write as much as possible and promise to update as soon as I can :D**

**And I forgot to say last time, but thank you to the people who reviewed about my bad day, you TOTALLY cheered me up 100% and I was pure cheesing the day after (: **

**Now are you going to make me pure cheesing before I leave for my hol's and review?!!?! :D**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee doo! :D**

**Laura (: x**


	6. Chapter 6: First dates and Flashbacks

**Chapter 6 ~ First dates and Flashbacks**

**Edward POV**

"Where are you going Edward?" Alice grabbed my hand from behind me, before I reached the front door and twisted it so that I had to face her.

"Out?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Dressed like that?!" she asked, pointing to the obviously different clothes which I was wearing; a stripy blue sweater and some baggy black jeans.

"Okay… I'm going on a date Ali." I tried to shrug my shoulders again, to make out that it wasn't such a big deal; but of course that wasn't going to work. Since I came back from the library meeting, Alice had been acting different around me; almost like she was disappointed in me, though I had no idea why.

"With Tanya?" she asked, while pulling one plucked eyebrow up her forehead.

I nodded and put my hands into my jeans pockets.

"Well… I'm happy for you Eddie!" she smiled at me, while rubbing my shoulder. "Good luck!"

"Really?" I asked, shocked by her sudden change of attitude.

"Yeah… you deserve someone nice, is she nice?" Alice checked.

"Yeah, she's… well she's beautiful, that's for sure… and she likes Star Trek." I pretended to itch the back of my neck, out of shyness.

"Well that's… great! Where are you going?" You could see Alice's smile dim by now, telling me it probably was put on at the beginning; I really didn't understand her problem. I mean for years she'd tried to get me to get a date and a girlfriend and now I do and she's all… weird?

"Just a café down the road." I'd decided to call back Tanya as soon as I left the restaurant with Bella, to arrange the details. She'd first shouted at me for calling her when she was so busy, but then quickly turned back into her normal self and said she couldn't wait for later. I decided she must have a busy job, so excused her for the shouting.

"Nice. Well bye then!" Alice went to turn around and head back to the sofa she was sitting on before.

"Aren't you going out tonight?" It was very unusual that Alice_ didn't_ go out.

"No, I've got a friend coming round." She shrugged her shoulders, like me before. I quickly glanced at my watch to see that I was already very late.

"Cool, well I really need to go, bye!" I shouted out, as I ran out of the drive and down the road, thank god I'd arranged to meet Tanya somewhere close.

5 minutes later and I was at the Café, well it was more a restaurant, but it definitely wasn't as grand as Clemet's. I looked into the window, to see that Tanya was already there; she gave me a small wave and smile, before I walked over towards her.

I couldn't help moving my eyes off of her, her hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail, she was wearing a tweed cardigan and blue faded jeans, I smiled at that. I preferred girls who didn't over dress all the time and felt free in causal wear; it made me feel more relaxed around them. To be honest the only thing that looked odd on her, were her black thick glasses, which looked a lot like mine.

"Edward!" she smiled at me, as soon as I sat down opposite her, in the small but pleasant little restaurant.

"Hey." I smiled back sheepishly.

"It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too." Though I think I meant it probably more then her. I'd had so many sleepless nights, dreading the time when I would have to call her back. What would I say? What if she refused to see me again? I would have gotten my hopes and happiness up for nothing. Luckily she had called me back and the feeling was amazing, though I wish it wasn't in front of Bella. I didn't know why… it's just when I was around her earlier, I didn't know if it was my imagination, but I'm pretty sure at times… things were very heated. No, I have to remember that I'm talking about _Bella Swan_ and _me_, how the heck could things get heated? I mean I saw the look on the waitress's face when she saw me with Bella, she was horrified- I was quite surprised that she didn't check Bella was okay or something.

"So, Edward I never asked what your job was?" Tanya place too hands under her chin, so that she could lean on the table and smiled a bit too sweetly.

"Oh." Could I tell her yet? Well I guess Bella wouldn't care, it _is_ my job. "I work for Bella swan actually, I'm her PA."

Tanya just kept on staring at me. "Aren't PA's usually… gay?" she lightly giggled to herself.

I blushed bright beetroot, what was I meant to say to that? I wasn't trained in this area… the whole actually talking to girls was a new level for me, how can I sound cool when she practically just called me gay? "Er… I guess, but not me- it's only a small job that I'm taking, until I find out what I want to do in the future." I sighed.

"So Bella Swan hey?" Tanya's eyes widened and her eyebrows went up. "Bet she's cool to work for?"

"Yeah… she's actually not as bad as people make her out to be." Since this lunchtime, I'd felt so bad for thinking Bella was a bitch, when really she was one of the most unselfish, respectable and hardworking person I knew.

"How not?" Tanya urged me on.

"Well… she's not a bitch for a start. She _does_ care about other people and she hates being famous!" I couldn't blame her for the last bit, being followed everywhere you went must be hell.

"Wow. Everyone else says that she is a real player and a slut," Tanya said, like she didn't quite believe what I'd said before.

I chuckled lightly. "Tanya I very much doubt that; anyway what would you like to eat?" I asked, trying to change the subject. For some reason, when ever I talked about Bella, I felt flushed and my heart would speed up.

"So, no dirt on her then?" Tanya was almost leaning over the table now, looking directly at me.

"No, why are you so interested anyway?" I asked, getting quite freaked out as to why she wanted to know so much about Bella.

"Oh… I've always found Bella interesting, just wondering if she's the type of the girl that all the magazines say she is." Tanya shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing.

"Those stupid magazines make up a load of _crap_ about Bella!" I nearly shouted, maybe a bit too fiercely.

"Woah, Edward calm down. Umm I'll have the lobster." Tanya smiled sweetly. I looked down to see that the lobster was the most expensive thing here, great.

On queue, a waitress came over and took both of our orders.

"So… what's _your_ job?" I asked Tanya.

"Oh…" Tanya pondered for a bit. "I'm… a writer, I write books."

"Wow, that's impressive, what kind of books?" A writer did suit her look.

"Um… just novels," Tanya replied.

"Would I know any of them?" Or would I like any of them, really. If she loved Star Trek, then maybe I would.

"Oh no, it's just a hobby really, but I get a few bob for my stories now and again." Tanya smiled, though it didn't quite reach her beautiful eyes.

"Well I would love to read some." I smiled back.

"Mmm , well they aren't any good to be honest Edward." She bit down nervously on her lip, it was like seeing déjà vu somehow. It reminded me of when Bella did the same, during my interview, it was like some big thinking was going on in her head when we caught eye line, that was much bigger on whether I was going to get the job or not. I still wanted to know, for some reason, what she was thinking.

"I doubt that, you seem extraordinarily clever," I pointed out, wondering if that was the right thing to say or not.

"Why thank you, you seem… very smart too." Tanya yawned, which scared me; as it could mean she was bored. But what else could I say? It was _way_ to forward to say how beautiful she looked? Was it?

I was about to make something up, when thankfully our food came; just in time. As soon as we started eating, I decided to pick up the Star Trek conversation from the library.

"So, who's your favourite Star Trek character?" I asked.

Tanya shot her head up quickly in surprise, before recomposing herself. "Hmm, that's too difficult to decide." She shrugged her shoulders then carried on eating.

I decided to tell her mine, which lead into another big conversation of Star Trek and soon Star Wars; until we had both finished and paid.

I decided to walk Tanya to her car, to help her show that I was a gentlemen- Esme, my Mother had taught me a few things.

As soon as she buzzed her car open, I went over to open the drivers seat for her. "Oooh, thank you Edward." She smiled, before getting into the car seat.

"No problem." I smiled back.

"Sorry Edward, but I really have to go now; I have to get ready for a big trip I'm going on this weekend, but after that we'll meet up soon, yeah?" Well that _must_ be a good sign! She wanted to meet up again with me! I had to try and stop a massive grin appearing on my face.

"No.. yeah that's cool." I tried to say coolly.

Tanya smiled back, before closing her door and driving out of the car park. Exactly like last time I stood there stunned, not believing that a girl so beautiful would still be interested in _me_.

**Bella POV**

I was thankful to get home today, today had been such a whirlwind and an emotional rollercoaster that I really needed some rest. Though, there was never ever rest for the wicked, as I really needed to start packing for Friday. I sat on my bed opposite my wardrobe, with an empty suitcase on the floor in front, for hours. I had no clue what so ever as to what to take. Jessica always helped me pack when I went on business trips, now what was I going to do?

Then I remembered Alice, well she was my own magazine's fashion columnist! Who could be better?

I quickly ran to my cell phone and dialled in her number.

"Hey Bella." She almost answered immediately.

"Hey Alice, err I have a little dilemma," I told her.

"What kind?" she asked.

"Well… you know I have the business trip this weekend? Well yeah, I have no idea what to pack and I was wondering if you could come round and help?" I sighed, thinking about what a fashion failure I was.

"Oh Bells, I would love to; but I've got someone coming round tonight, but how about tomorrow? It'll be Thursday… but I'm sure we can pack in one night?" Alice sounded genuinely sorry.

"No tomorrow's great. A friend hey?" I urged her on, knowing that if it was a girl, then she just would of said her name.

"Oh, alright, it's a _guy,_" Alice admitted.

"And who is this _guy_ Ali?" I prodded her on.

"Jasper Hale," she sighed. "I met him a few weeks ago, you know the history guy who came to visit you?"

I did remember. Jasper was a man from a history magazine, who offered an article for me; in return he wanted to use one of my workers to write an article for him. I agreed as I wanted as much variety in my magazine as possible, and history was something I hadn't yet included. I guess Alice was the person he wanted. Jasper seemed very young and to be honest looked like a movie star with his bright blonde curly, swept back hair.

"Oh yeah. Well he seemed _very_ nice Ali!" I exclaimed to her.

"I know right! Anyway after I wrote him the article, he asked if I wanted to meet up for coffee! And you know, we got talking and then exchanged numbers! So I invited him around tonight!" I could almost see Alice jumping up and down on the phone.

"Well Alice good luck!" I wished her.

"Thanks Bella! Ahhh, my God, the pasta is nearly burning, I have to go Bella, bye!" Alice hung up, as I laughed at her. Trust _Alice_ to be probably one of the few people in the world to somehow burn _pasta._

I laid back down on my bed, just staring up at the wall.

Today had been a lucky day for the Cullen's, _two_ dates for both of them. It made me feel really lonely; which I hadn't felt for a while. After James, I felt so free and alive, but I guess that was because I was finally free of what he did to me. Even now, I had such vivid dreams of what happened during those nights…

_Flashback-_

_I looked out through the window, to see the cold rain plummeting hard outside. He must be getting soaked, I thought to myself. _

_I glanced up at the big wooden clock in the lounge to see it was gone midnight; and he promised me that tonight he would be home early! I sighed. I'd cooked a lovely big roast dinner for us, which had gone beyond cold now._

_I walked over to the dining room table and blew out the 3 scented candles that I had put there. Before picking up both of the plates and chucking the cold food down the bin. _

Now what?_ I thought to myself. Maybe I could ring him? I decided that, that would be the best idea, so walked back over to the windowsill to where I'd left my cell._

_The phone started to dial, just as a loud thump came from the hallway. I quickly dropped my phone and ran out; to come face to face with James._

"_W-where have you been?!" I shouted at him, as he took his black coat off._

"_Out Bella," he slurred his words._

"_Ar-are you _drunk_ James?!" I asked, gob smacked. I'd been at home cooking us a lovely meal, while he had been _out_ and getting drunk!_

"_Bella… you don't own me!" James shouted at me._

"_But, but you promised that you'd be home early!" I started to cry. "I made us a meal and everything!" I sobbed harder, he'd never been like this before._

"_Oh boo hoo! Silly ickle Bella got her night ruined, lets all feel sorry for her, yeah!" James mimicked as he slowly walked closer and closer to me. His eyes were black as the night, full of anger._

"_What? James what is wrong with you?" I tried to push the tears away, feeling very hurt by what he was saying._

"_NOTHING is wrong with ME, Bella! But oh God, EVERYTHING is wrong with you!" He ran up to me and put his hand around my throat, while lifting me up against the wall._

_I started to scream for my life, though I could barely breathe. Fear was running up every part of me. This was James, my _fiancé _why was he doing this to me? _

"_I'm FED up of you and your stupid ramblings Bella! Have you bloody got that!" he shouted, causing me to start shaking._

_I was scared and terrified of what he was going to do, so just nodded my head._

_He gave me one last horrible look up and down, before letting me go. "Now where's that bloody food, I'm starving!"_

"_I.. I threw it away," I mumbled._

"_What!? You LIAR! You never made the fucking food in the first place, did you! Argh! Trying to make me feel bloody bad, weren't you!?! WEREN'T YOU BELLA!" he screamed right into my face._

_I was still in too much shock and terror to do anything else but shake my head, now I barely noticed the tears streaming down my face._

"_I'm going to fucking bed!" he shouted again, before stomping up the stairs._

_I stood there, on the spot, crying my eyes out and shaking to death, until the light from the morning started to enter the hallway. Then I fell onto my knees and curled into a little ball until I eventually fell asleep._

_In the morning, James apologised a million times about what he did and blamed it all on the drink. I was weak and frail, so forgave him and took him back, thinking that I could forget about that night._

And I did. Until 2 months later it happened again, and again and again. Worse each time. I had millions of bruises and scratches all over my body, which were getting extremely hard to hide. And when anyone did ask me about them, I merely said I just fell over- which everyone believed, as I was extremely clumsy.

One night, it had gotten so bad that he practically raped me. He demanded me to do things, then hit me very hard when I didn't do them right. I was a mess for weeks afterwards. Jess knew something was up, and after that very hard night, I decided I had to tell her; I needed to get out of this mess.

Which was one of the best things, that I'd ever done in my life. Jessica quickly contacted the police and I only had to show them my many scars and marks for them to arrest James. Some how the media only picked up on us splitting up, not about James going to prison. The whole world had found out that me and James had gone through a bad break up, but only truly did I and Jess know how bad. James did get a 5 years minimum sentence, but in the end got out after just under a year. I knew it was to do with money, as he was incredibly rich. Jess was angry about it and so was I; but by then I was too tired to do anything else, going to court to tell them what had happened was more then enough.

The hardest part, out of all of it though, was learning to trust people again. Men in particular. Before James, I was so confident around them- especially James. We fell in love immediately and I thought so badly that he was the one. I'd learnt from that to _never_ trust a man so easily again, as they could turn on you _so_ easily.

Now, I was better but I was never lonely, I liked being on my own- it was the only company that I could 100% trust.

But now, there was Jacob and Edward. Two men I just couldn't get out of my head, but both were so opposite from each other. I knew, out of the two that it would be Jake I could start to trust again with someone. And I wasn't complaining about it either, he was nice, smart and handsome. I _would_ call him after this weekend.

**A/N: Sooo I AM back XD Woop (: Sorry for such a long wait :/ thanks for the good holiday messages, but tbh it was kind of rubbish :/ Oh well :D Nice to get away at least (:**

**So now you can see fully about James and Bella relationship, but remember only bella and Jess actually know about it, as its Bella so she doesn't like to tell things like that (:**

**And bless Edward, on his FIRST ever date XD Shame it had to be with Tanya (N)**

**Okay so next chapter is the New York chapter and lets just say bella and edward are guna get a LOT closer ;)**

**And thank you a billion zillion to Steph for helping me on this Chapter (: I missed her! And she's a star XD**

**So PLEASEEEE REVIEW :D**

**Laura**

**P.S thanks for the Jokes :L I actually NEVER say pure cheesing, but my scottish friend says it ALL the time and I must of got it off her :S I duno, is it a scottish thing? :L**


	7. Chapter 7:Plane Rides and Hotel Rooms

Chapter 7 ~ Plane Rides and Hotel Rooms

**Bella POV**

"You ready?" His enchanting smile caught my gaze and made my eyes stayed glued to it.

I took a deep breath before smiling back. "Definitely."

"Good… because our plane is about to leave right now Bella," he chuckled before grabbing my hand and pulled me across the airport. The small motion had caused my whole body to freeze, except from my heart which did the exact opposite. I felt a million stares on us, but couldn't care less; the feeling in my body at this current moment was amazing. How could this guy have such an effect on me?

"Ahhh!" I squealed, as he pulled my hand harder and made me run faster, which I knew would just result in me falling over.

My left hand felt like an atomic bomb, I swear soon it was going to over run in electricity and blow. I never wanted to let go of the quite surprisingly soft, warm hand.

"Shsh Bella! You want to draw attention to yourself?" Edward laughed again, as he turned around to face me again, to give another crooked- heart melting smile.

"But- but, we're going too... Edward… stop!" I squealed, but I never wanted to stop, the adrenaline through my body was on overdrive.

Edward started to slow down, as we approached the opening to the aeroplane opening and the two airhostess's ready to take our tickets. Edward wasn't wearing the same exhilarating smile anymore; instead he looked like he was more in shock, like he was surprised at what he just did. His face instantly looked down to our two hands entwined together, causing him to just look even more star struck.

I blushed deeply, as we both suddenly pulled our hands away. "Umm…" I started to say.

"Tickets please?" A sickly sweet voice said in front of us.

"Oh… here." Edward said, while moving over to the two bleached blonde hair ladies and giving him both of our tickets.

"Thank you! Your both first class, so please make sure that at the end of the tunnel, you take the door to the right," she replied to Edward. I was carefully hiding behind him, to hope that neither of them recognised me.

"Thanks," Edward replied swiftly, before walking very fast down the tunnel.

I had to run to keep up with him. "Woah Edward, come on I only have little legs!"

Edward's face had now gone back to 100% serious, when he turned around to stop and wait for me to catch up. I was still in happy mood and smiling away, like an idiot. I pulled my eyebrows up at him to ask what the hell was wrong with him.

Edward though just pulled out a little electronic device and started to read off of it. "Okay as soon as we get to New York, you have a couple of hours to unpack and get ready. By 7pm you need to be at the hotel restaurant for a meal with the other magazine companies and a few other people, which you _need_ to meet. Then you have an early start at 8am to have breakfast then go down to the meeting room, where again you will meet more people- who I will explain nearer the time and then at 3pm you have a meeting with the vice-president and where you need to fully talk about your magazine?. _All_ the big magazine names will be there Bella so-" But I cut him off.

"Yeah I know Edward, kind of my 3rd year going to this," I pointed out to him. Edward nodded and put his device back into his pocket. "So what about Sunday?" I tried to ask cheerily.

This time Edward smiled at me. "Sunday, is a free day to check out New York I guess… but if you've been there _3 times_…" Edward said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

I lightly punched him the arm, as we turned left for First Class. To be honest I wouldn't of minded being in Second Class, but Daveorganised the trip, so I got no input into it.

Another hostess greeted us again, this time brunette and a bit on the chubby side; as we made our entrance into the plane.

"You're first," Edward politely said as he for motioned me to enter the plane first.

"Why thank you." I smiled back, before stepping in.

The hostess guided us to our seats, which were cream and made out of leather. I groaned. A normal person would _love_ the extra room and comfy seats with champagne at your request. Me, I hated the fuss. I was only going on a plane for half an hour for god's sake!

I still smiled politely before taking the seat by the window, followed by Edward.

"Your _loving_ this, aren't you?" Edward lightly chuckled. The follow up from Monday's lunch had been pretty good. We were constantly talking to each other about random crap- luckily _nothing_ about 'Tanya'- and had gotten to be quite good friends. I'd learnt so much about him and how _un-geeky_ he actually was.

"Jeez Edward, _this_ is what I live for!" I joked back. Edward gave me a big grin while prodding his glasses up his nose. I'd wondered many times _what_ he would look like without the glasses on. Usually when people who wore glasses 24/7, took them off they looked odd and weird. I wondered if Edward would, or would he look _even_ better? Would I be able to see those magical emerald eyes even better…? No, I had to stop thinking about him that way, he just couldn't be!

Edward suddenly got serious and turned to me. "I have an errm confession to make."

My heart instantly sped up. A confession? What _kind_ of confession? "Yes?" I urged him on.

"I... well..." Edward fiddled nervously with his hands. "I... _I'm_ scared of plane rides..." he mumbled the last bit.

"Oh," I said in shock; as that wasn't at all what I was expecting. How could I help him though? I'd been on so many plane journeys that I'd gotten perfectly fine and used to them.

Without even thinking, I quickly placed my hands on top of the ones he was playing with in his lap and held onto them tightly; before looking up and giving him a warm smile.

My whole body froze for a second, scared by what his reaction would be. Edward just took in a deep, nervous breath before smiling back.

"The hardest part is taking off," I told him. "After that it's easier, trust me." I gently squeezed his warm soft hands. Lucky me, second time today I got to hold the long, piano-like fingers.

"Thank you Bella," he whispered back, looking directly into my eyes, causing me to blush a little.

"It's… it's fine," I managed to reply, whispering too.

"Please could passengers do up their seat belts as the plane is about to take off," Called out the driver through a speaker. Crap, my seatbelt was still undone… but that would mean letting go of Edward's hands.

I had no choice but to, so gently removed my fingers from his and did up my seat belt. I watched Edward as he mimicked my moves, but then he swiftly took both of my hands again. I couldn't help the massive grin which appeared on my face, by this small gesture.

"Deep breaths," I calmly told him.

He chuckled, though it was filled with nerves. "Thank you Bella, this must seem kind of 'wimp-ish' to you, me being your assistant."

I laughed. "Nah, I once worked for someone who threw up every time they saw the colour green."

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, didn't work for her long; it was just a part time job straight after school. She worked in an office filled with everything white, then when she went outside she looked directly at the floor and I had to _guide_ her," I replied.

"Was it an illness or something?" Edward asked, honestly intrigued by it.

"No, I think the doctors said it was all in her head. Yeah she was a bit weird. One day though, when I was guiding her around she saw _green chewing gum_ on the floor." I burst out laughing, remembering the faces of the people around us as she suddenly vomited at the piece of chewing gum.

Edward started to laugh now as well, but at total ease this time.

"Seatbelts can be taken off now; we are now up and away!"

"Well done!" I told Edward, glad that my plan to distract him worked.

"Wow," Edward sighed in relief and leant back in the chair. "That wasn't too bad; just now have to think about how high we are up in the air."

"It's not for long," I reassured him.

And unfortunately it _wasn't_ long, soon the plane landed in New York. We weren't as lucky in this airport as the last; as soon as I got out of the aeroplane the paparazzi were everywhere. I was glad to find out that Dave had booked a bodyguard for me today, as I doubt Edward would be able to haul them all off of me; though I could be surprised to find out what was under those clothes…

"Bella Swan! Bella Swan! We've heard James is in town, will you be seeing him?"

"Is it true that you're only coming here to see James!?"

"Shut the FUCK up!" yelled a velvet voice from in front of me.

"Edward!" I warned him in shock, though I doubted he could hear me over the paparazzi which were closely in a very tight circle around me; causing me to get very claustrophobic.

My bodyguard was thankfully _massive_ and had managed to push all the press away so that I could easily get into the black car which was waiting for me. I rushed inside, followed closely by Edward; then by two other men who had our bags. I quickly thanked them and took them off of them.

"Holy cow!" Edward said in shock.

"That's on a _good_ day," I sighed.

"Is it going to be like that for the whole weekend?" Edward asked.

"No," said the bodyguard as he got into the front of the car, by the driver. "That'll be the worst, as all the celebrities for the conference are coming from that aeroplane."

"Good!" Edward replied.

I had other things on my mind. "Err... Why did they say that _James _is going to be there?" I had to admit that this scared me a little.

"Yeah Miss Swan, he's here to publicize some crap, don't worry you never have to see him, if you don't want to," The bodyguard assured me.

Edward grabbed my hand, just like I had done in the plane and squeezed it tightly. I smiled back, but held on tightly to the hand. I'd learnt that holding his hand, made me feel some kind of _wholeness _again, which I hadn't felt since James. It gave me a sense of trust and happiness, as well as the amazing electric shots up my hand. I knew too Edward it was only a sign of kindness and friendship, something Jess would do if she was here.

"Thank you errr-"

"Bob," Bob answered for me.

"Thanks Bob, please call me Bella- I _hate_ Miss Swan." I blushed at the thought, or that could be due to Edward holding tightly onto my hand.

5 minutes later and we were at _The mandarin oriental hotel _**(An- Okay little fact, this was the hotel Rob stayed at the last few days in New York- I'm NOT a stalker, he said it on a Tv interview ;) )**_, _where luckily only two pathetic pap's were at. Bob carried in my bags, while Edward carried his own- while I went to get the hotel keys.

"Hello, how can I help you?" greeted the receptionist.

"Err 2 rooms for Bella Swan and Edward Cullen?" I asked, as I leant against the marble counter.

"Oh right… Bella Swan? Sorry you've only booked one room, but for two people?"

"What? No I directly booked two _different_ rooms?" Now that I remembered it, I had only said that _two _people were coming, maybe Dave thought I meant a room together.

"No, I'm sorry. We don't have any spare rooms either, because of the conference."

I sighed. "Fine, that'll have to do I guess."

"What will have to do?" A male voice asked from behind me.

"Oh." I turned round to face Edward. The sunlight from the window hit his hair _perfectly _so that the bronze shined like a halo around his head. "Dave booked one room for _two_ people, sorry I must of not clarified it specifically with him, is that okay?" I hoped to God that, that would be _okay._

"No that's cool." Edward smiled my favourite crooked grin, which made my heart melt inside.

"Here are your keys," spoke the receptionist, breaking me out of my dream. "Room 202, level 3."

"Thank you," I replied, before grabbing the keys out of her hand.

***

"Which bed do you want Bells?" Edward asked as he lounged on the brown leather sofa in our hotel room. Was it so wrong of me, to get so dazed by him calling me by a nickname?

"Err…" I walked into the bedroom, where two double beds laid; one had a note on which read:

_Sorry Bella, didn't know if you wanted one double bed or not x_

I smiled. Half of me was still thankful that Dave had gotten confused about the bookings. A whole night with Edward in the bed next to me…

"So which one?" A velvet voice chuckled in my right ear before walking in front of me.

"Umm..." I said again, lost in his emerald eyes.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward laughed, but looked at me seriously.

"Yes." I nodded. I needed to _stop_ thinking like this about my _PA_! It was totally unprofessional and irrational! I mean Bella, come on; _look_ at him!

"Sooo?" Edward urged on, the smile still on his face.

"Left?" I asked, not really caring which bed at all, seeming as they were both the same.

"Great." Edward took his bags and laid them on top of the right bed.

I walked over to mine and sat down on the red silk covers. I already felt a bit tired from the plane journey, but God knows how I was going to sleep tonight, with _Edward_ by me.

"I'm, just going to have a shower and freshen up before later." Edward smiled at me again, before leaving the room with a towel in his hand.

I decided to go back into the lounge again and sit down on the sofa. The door across the room was the bathroom, where Edward was currently _naked. _I sighed- would _I _be able to see that? Did I even want to? A big part of me was still extremely confused to why I was feeling like this around him.

I decided that my thoughts were just making me frustrated, so grabbed a book out of my bag to read to calm me down.

Which it did for a while, when I got into reading a book I _really _got into it. I did so much that it took me a while for me to hear the bathroom door open and for Edward to walk out, in _just _a towel. Which meant that I could _finally _see his perfect, muscular abs- and God were they _muscular_. He must work out or something! I couldn't help picturing my hands feeling the tight abs...

"Sorry." Edward blushed as he nearly ran past, causing me to awaken from my daydream.

Now _I blushed, _only because of the daydream I was having. "It's fine, really." Oh _God_ was it fine. I was starting to _really_like this sharing a hotel room business.

***

"Right, are we ready then?" Edward asked, as he opened our hotel room door for me.

I smiled back at the God in front of me. Tonight was the evening meal, where I could 'socialise' with the other magazine companies, who were meant to be my _rivals. _It was strictly black tie and formal wear. I was glad that Alice had came over to help me pack, as she brought some clothes over too- one being the gold short dress that I was wearing.

Edward had said that it was fine that he stayed in the hotel room, but luckily I insisted that he came as my plus one. More because of the nerves of going down on my own and secondly I couldn't _wait _to see Edward in a tux.

And, man the wait was worth it. He looked incredible. I didn't get how he did it, Alice must have offered him some advice. It was like all of his 'geekyness' was gone, except from the glasses; he looked like a different man. You could even see his muscular chest start to bulge through his shirt; his hair was in a messy bronze mop like usual, but only now did I realise that I _loved_ it like that.

"Yup," I replied, as I walked out of the door.

"Nervous? Isn't this meant to be your _competition_?" Edward pointed out.

"Yes and yes," I replied, causing Edward to chuckle lightly.

"I'll be here, it'll be fine." Edward reassured me as we got into the lift; and I _did_ feel reassured.

Moments later and me and Edward had arrived at the hotel restaurant. No one was sitting down yet at the grand circular tables positioned all around the room; they were all standing up and talking with champagne flutes in their hands. A waiter immediately came up to me and Edward and offered us a flute too; which we both took. We then stood there for a while, looking a bit awkward.

"So you actually know any of these people?" Edward laughed.

"Nope, _you're_ meant to be my PA," I joked back.

"Well I know people's names, just not their faces?" Edward replied as he took a sip of his drink.

"Bella Swan!" A lady voice called from behind me.

"Oh God." I sighed as both me and Edward turned around to greet the lady.

I instantly groaned when I saw who it was. "Lauren." _Stars' _owner.

"Oh my! Edward Cullen! Are you working for Bella now?!" I couldn't help but think that Lauren's reaction was a little _put on._

"Yeah, yeah- my sister works for her so." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, well! And you Bella? Your looking… well I have to say a bit pale? No use of sun beds anymore, now that _is_ a shame; you look bloody awful pale!" God I hated this woman.

"Lauren, I never used sun beds," I pointed out, where clearly Lauren did as she looked like an umpa-lumpa.

"Hmm, well you should- oh Carrie! Over here!" And with that luckily Lauren was gone.

Edward groaned. "God I _hate_ that woman!" he cussed.

I sighed. "Same old I guess."

"No Bella! She had _no_ right to talk to you like that! You look bloody beautiful tonight!"

"What?" I asked, shocked that he had just called me, _beautiful._

Edward blushed slightly and played with his glasses.

"Bella," called out a sickly voice, which caused cold shivers to run up and down my back.

I groaned mentally, _this_ couldn't be happening. I turned around to find out, that it _could. _

"J-James." I'd always pictured the moment we would meet again; in my head I had been _strong_ and confident, like he couldn't control me anymore, or made me scared anymore. Though in reality so much was different, it was so much harder to control the deep shivers which ran across my body, as just the look of him brought so many, deep scary memories. I could feel Edward tighten beside me.

**

* * *

A/N: eee! Mini-cliffe, I'm really sorry, but it actually isn't going to be THAT bad; as remember Edward knows nothing about what James did to Bella, je just thinks they broke up for some reason.**

**So Bella and Edward are getting a lot closer huh? ;) This won't be for long, as Bella knows she can't be with Edward so starts to move offf him.. But will that work? ;) well of course not, but you know :L**

**Next chapter will be EPOV for now I think ;) so you can see if he is thinking like Bella thinks about him ;) **

**Sorrryy! For like nearly 2 weeks and no update D: Ive had a busy odd 2 weeks :L some good bits- like got my Prom dress and LOVE it :D but also my Hamster, jerry died ): and I know right, he's JUST hamster, but for the last 4 years I actually got quite attached to the ball of fluff ): RIP**

**Anyway, PTP readers, also sorry about for STILL not updating, me and steph have been ultra busy atm so D: hopefully soon! (yn)**

**Also thanks to Steph, for helping me- because the main reason that this is so late is because of writers block :/ and steph totally helped me out of it :D Also thank you Ziraaaaa for betaing :D **

**Okay so hopefully quicker update next time (: (I know I say that a lot, but I really doo try!) Reviews help btw ;) so PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**Thank you (: Laura**


	8. Chapter 8: Cookie Dough

_My hands_  
_ No they don't wanna understand_  
_ My hands_  
_ They just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find_  
_ My hands_  
_ They only agree to hold_  
_ Your hands_  
_ No they don't wanna be without_  
_ Your hands_  
_ And they will not let me go_  
_ No they will not let me go_

_Leona Lewis - My Hands_

**Chapter 8 ~ Cookie Dough**

**Edward POV**

"Bella?" said my rescuer.

Bella gave me a look, which then never left my head throughout the whole evening. It was a look of panic, a look of fright- I'd never seen anyone so terrified. But, like a flash, Bella recomposed herself and the look was immediately gone.

Though she couldn't hide it from her voice. "J-James," she stuttered.

I quickly spun around, to find Bella's 'ex'. I'd heard a lot about Bella and James in various newspapers and in the News; at the time I had thought that they were both selfish celebrities who were only dating to earn more money. Now I realised I couldn't have been more wrong… well maybe not in James' case; but definitely Bella's. I'd heard about their break up as well, though judging by that look in Bella's eyes, there had to be more.

"You're looking… divine tonight." James pulled one blonde eyebrow up, as he looked Bella up and down, with a coy smile playing at his lips. I instantly felt the need to punch this guy; he was obviously making Bella extremely uncomfortable and for some reason the blood boiled up inside of me as I saw him eyeing up Bella.

"Thanks," Bella muttered, as she looked down towards the floor- though that was nothing unusual; I had begun to learn that really Bella was extremely shy.

"And you," James said, turning to me. "Are-" He started to laugh. "Well surely you can't be_ Bella's date_." James had now begun fully bursting out laughing. I didn't care. I knew, just like everyone else, how far apart Bella and I really were- both in completely different leagues. I must look stupid ever walking at her gracious side.

I knew all of this; but still for some reason, my heart started to throb at his words.

"Shut UP!" Bella cried. "Edward is twice- no _a million_ times more of a man than you could _ever_ be!" Bella had a finger pointed at James, her whole body was quivering in shakes; but the anger in her held it together. Everyone had gone quiet and were all staring at us. That could have been the reason why Bella's cheeks were bright red, or it could have been the state that she had gotten herself into.

"Just leave me alone! _Forever!" _Bella shouted, before running out of the room.

"Wow… looks like someone couldn't handle not being with me," James joked to some people behind him.

Suddenly I felt a force inside of me, which made me walk up to James and speak to him. "Look I don't know _what_ you did to Bella, but I swear if you don't leave her alone, you _will_ pay." My voice started to quiver at the end, but that was because I was in shock of what I was doing.

James just stared at me for a while, before bursting out laughing again. This time I didn't wait to hear what pathetic reason why, I quickly walked out of the room instead and tried to see where Bella had gone.

I went to the hotel foyer to see no sign of Bella and so decided that she must have gone to our room.

I didn't want to wait for the lift, so I ran up the stairs. As I was running, my mind was thinking of a million different things at once. How was Bella? What the holy heck had this James done to her to make her react like this? Then- why did I care so much? She was my _boss_. Surely I was stepping out of line here, trying to comfort her? So why was my heart aching to make sure that she was okay?

On that subject, why did my heart seem to jump out of my chest the moment I had seen her dressed up tonight?

I slowed down as I approached the door and knocked, deciding to be polite; she may not want to see me. But when I heard a feeble, "come in", I decided to put my questions aside and concentrate on helping Bella.

I slowly opened the door and silently crept in, though I had no idea why. I rounded the corner, to see that Bella was in a tight ball on the sofa, with her head in her knees. I had a gut reaction to run to her and hug her; but knew that wasn't the relationship me and Bella would ever have.

"Bella?" I spoke softly.

"I'm… I'm just being stupid Edward; I'm sorry," Bella mumbled into her knees, I still couldn't tell whether she was crying or not.

I walked over to her and crouched in front of her, so that I was just a little below where her head lay on her knees. "Bella, I know you're not being stupid."

"You know nothing Edward!" Bella suddenly shouted at me, removing her face from her lap and showing me where her mascara had ran down her face from crying.

"I- I'm sorry," I said in shock- what had I done wrong? Dealing with girls and their problems was something I'd never encountered before…

She instantly backtracked. "No, no _I'm_ sorry; that was out of order. I-I.. I, just urgh! Why does _he_ have to be here! And now he's ruined everything." Bella's eyes were wide in worry and sadness, and another string pulled hard on my heart seeing her like this. Maybe it was just being this close with a girl? Maybe it was because now I felt like Bella was kind of my friend, and it should hurt seeing your _friends_ hurt, shouldn't it?

"Bella, I promise you that this whole weekend you never have to see him again." I tried to fill my eyes with concern, hoping that she would believe my promise. And it was true; I didn't care what that guy did, I just wanted him nowhere near Bella. Though I had to admit, a slight bit of me did want to know why he had caused such a reaction in Bella- surely that couldn't all be down to just a simple break up? Though what would I know? I'd never been in a relationship for God's sake!

"Promise?" Bella asked like a little girl.

I nodded. "On my life. Now how about some Ben and Jerry's?" I'd heard from various TV programs that Ben and Jerry's ice cream seemed to cheer up _many_ sad girls.

This must have been true in Bella's case, as her face instantly brightened up when she heard this. "Yes please!"

"Okay." I chuckled, while starting to stand up. "Why don't you get changed or something while I go get some?"

"Good idea." Bella smiled and I smiled back before walking towards the door.

"Get cookie dough!" I heard her shout as I approached the door. I laughed again, but made a note in my head of cookie dough.

I quickly hopped into the lift, glad that I'd left my wallet in my back pocket of my black trousers. I ran very quickly as soon as I was out of it; I knew there would be a _lot_ of press outside, and I silently hoped none of them would recognise me. Though that was a lost cause- as soon as I exited the hotel door a million flash bulbs went off around me with a lot of people shouting things like, "Are you Bella's geeky new boyfriend?!", "What's your name?!" and "Why the heck are _you_ here with Bella?"

I had to admit that many of them did hurt me, but what did I expect? I knew that, when compared to Bella, I looked stupid, which was why I tried to put these 'weird' feelings about her away- forever.

I tried to push past them all, but it suddenly got too hard and I started to get extremely claustrophobic. That was when I felt a tight grip on my hand and a "Back off!" from behind me. I instantly recognised it as Bob's deep voice from earlier, and let out of a sigh of relief.

Only a few minutes later, we were out of the mad mess and in a taxi Bob had managed to call over.

"Aren't you meant to be at a dinner with Miss Swan?" Bob asked as soon as we sat in the back of the taxi.

"Er yeah, that didn't go to good…" I sighed, remembering it all again in my head.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked.

"Oh, err a shop? That sells Ben and Jerry's?" I asked, earning a weird look off the driver, but a nod as well.

"Why not?" Bob asked.

I was confused at what he was saying, until I remembered the previous conversation we had just had. "Oh, James turned up," I nearly growled.

"What!? But they _promised_ me, he wouldn't be there!" Bob shouted. Suddenly his face was getting a lot redder and his expression almost made me scared.

"Well he was there, and caused a right riot for Bella." I clenched my teeth, to stop me from saying how angry I _really_ was.

"We're here, I'll wait outside for you," the driver informed us.

"Thank you." I nodded before stepping out of the taxi; I was half surprised when Bob followed me.

"How's Bella?" Bob asked, as we approached the shop the taxi driver had driven us too. It was a small supermarket, which I suddenly realised I would look stupid in, dressed in a suit. Oh well, no more stupid then my daily outfit, I thought to myself.

I sighed. It broke me up inside picturing Bella on the sofa. It shouldn't have done, but it did. "A mess. I reckon that James person must have done something really bad to her." I just needed to figure out _what._

"I will make sure that he does not go a mile within Bella all weekend, and this time I mean it! Now why are we here?" Bob asked, suddenly looking very confused.

"Ah here!" I exclaimed, when I realised I'd found the right aisle. "Oh, Ben and Jerry's for Bella- to make her feel better." I shrugged my shoulders as I looked down the freezers to find the ice creams.

"Oh right, that's very nice of you Mr Cullen," Bob pointed out.

I shrugged my shoulders again. "I just don't like seeing her sad I guess." Was I letting on to much?

"You're her assistant right?" Bob asked.

"Ah! Cookie dough!" I said, while taking the tub from the freezer. "Yeah, I am."

"_Just_ an assistant?" Bob asked, raising his eyebrows up.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused, as I led the way down to the tills.

"Just… well in the car earlier… you two sure did look _more_ than work colleagues," Bob replied.

"We were just looking out for each other I guess. She was very close to her last assistant so I'm probably just filling that void." Inside I wanted to believe so much that what Bob was saying _was_ true- I liked… okay _loved_ the idea of people thinking me and Bella were more then just friends; but I knew deep inside that we weren't.

"No," Bob said shaking his head, as we queued up in the line. "There was just something about the way Bella looked at you kid, _that_ wasn't just being friendly."

Suddenly my mouth had gotten very dry and I was unable to reply to that- not that I would know what to say anyway. Bob must have seen something different; I knew very well that Bella felt nothing like that about me! She looked at me just as she did everyone else; she was probably just worried about me after the plane ride.

"Next?" the server asked.

"Oh, this please," I quickly said, handing her the tub.

"$6 please," she asked, looking as bored as hell.

"Here, thanks," I said, taking the taking the bag off of her and walking to the exit of the shop.

"Really Edward- I know what I saw." Bob grabbed my shoulder back again as we got outside.

I looked into Bob's deep blue eyes and saw honesty; though I could feel deep down inside how wrong he was. I pulled away from his grip and muttered, "You're wrong Bob; really, look at me!"

I got back into the taxi with a silent Bob, who didn't speak another word until we got back to the hotel. The whole car journey he looked like he was on a different planet, like he was concentrating on something really hard- I just wanted to know what. I could usually read people really well, just not with Bob; he was different. Just like Bella.

Again we had to confront the press, but this time it was nowhere near as hard with Bob. I thanked him and then made my way up to the hotel room. Trying to clear my head up again, and forget what Bob had said.

"About time!" Bella called.

"Sorry- paps!" I called out, as I made the way to the small kitchen. I got out two bowls and two spoons. "How much do you want?" I asked, as I took the tub out of the bag.

"Lots!"

I turned around to face Bella, who was now inches away from me. She'd changed from her dress, into a pair of _very_ small shorts and a tight vest. I had to say, it took a _lot_ to take my eyes off of her. I could see her face immediately blush.

"Alice!" She sighed. "I asked her to pack my stuff, and surprise, surprise _this_ was her ideas of Pj's."

"No I like it," I couldn't help myself from saying; which again caused Bella to blush even more. I was in too much of shock of what _I_ had just said, so turned straight back to the counter. Why the holy heck was the first girl I'd ever almost-flirted with _Bella Swan? _Was I delusional or something?!

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Is this enough?" I asked as I turned around with the bowl in my hand, filled with ½ of the tub in it.

"Perfect!" Bella smiled as she took the bowl out of my hand and started to walk towards the sofa. Her eyes were still red and puffy; but she still looked so beautiful.

I sighed quietly to myself, as I scooped some ice cream out for me, and put the rest away. I then sat by Bella and started to eat my ice cream.

"TV?" Bella asked, reaching for the control.

"Sure," I replied.

Bella turned on the TV, to see Love Actually was on and left it on that; luckily it had only just started.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked when Bella had finally managed to eat all of her ice cream.

"Cold… but better." She shivered.

"Hang on," I told her, as I got up from the couch. I went into our bedroom to quickly take the silk duvet off my bed and bring it back to Bella. A big, beautiful smile immerged on her face when she saw it.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, as she took the duvet off of me.

"It's not a problem." I smiled back, as I took my seat again.

"No, I mean thank you for everything, thank you for today. You've been more than nice to me Edward." Her voice was filled with honesty.

"It's fine really." I smiled again and nervously ducked my head.

"Here, come under!" she exclaimed, as she lifted one side of the duvet that was wrapped around her. "You must be cold too!"

I wasn't one bit cold, but no way was I going to refuse an offer like _that_. I smiled, and moved up closer to Bella, so both of our thighs were touching. Her touch burned my skin, but in such a good way; I wanted more of it. I didn't know why but with Bella, I didn't feel like my normal geekish self, I felt like a normal person- almost whole again. It was like she filled a piece of me which I didn't even know was missing from me.

"Bella.." I whispered a few minutes later.

I felt her whole body instantly shuffle to face me. "Yes?" she whispered back.

"I… I promise you, you'll never have to see James again- and I don't just mean this weekend, I mean ever again Bella. I _promise_ you." I bit my lip nervously.

"Thank you Edward." For a couple of seconds me and Bella just stayed like that, staring into each others eyes; it was like someone had tied a piece of string between them and we were both unable to look away. Or at least I was unable to.

Then Bella started to move forwards towards me, her small arms circled my back and I realised she had came in for a hug. I hugged her back, tightly; her warm fragile body felt so good against mine, I never wanted to let go. Unfortunately, a few minutes later I thought it would be more 'gentlemanly' to let go, so unfortunately did. Bella held onto my left arm so that it was left wrapped around her as we turned to watch the film again. I didn't dare move it. It felt so good there; like her neck had been carved to fit my arm.

I guess Bella did this all for comfort; after the James incident. A massive part of me hoped it was for another reason but I knew too well how unlikely that would be.

We stayed in that position until the film ended, which was when I realised that Bella had fell asleep on me. I adjusted slightly to see her face, but that just caused her whole body to fall back on me; so that her head was lying on my chest. I smiled at her face and traced my finger around her warm, plump lips. I carefully stroked her long, brown, soft hair, which had fallen on the pillow beside me, making sure not to wake her.

After a while, I felt kind of bad for taking advantage of Bella like this, so carefully slid to the side, so that Bella's body was on top of me, her head still on my chest; but so that I was lying back on the sofa as well. I then, like Bella, fell into an easy, care-free sleep.

**

* * *

a/n: Awww a nice fluffy chapter for Bella and Edward :D What did you think? **

**So the weekend I think is going to be mainly nice for them now… though that could change, but I think for now some nice Bella and Eddie fluff is going to be needed (:**

**Sorry just have to say I GOT MY NEW MOON DVD TODAY :D AHHH!! All I've gotten round to is watching the film and deleted scenes! There is SOO much extra stuff to watch on there! Just watching those 2 things alone took me 2 and a half hours! Lol, dead excited for the rest :D**

**Also I CAN'T WAIT to watch remember me, but it doesn't come out here for two weeks ): and just because this happened to Steph and I REALLYYY don't want this to happen again, NO spoilers on the ending please! It's bad enough one of my best friends know and keep taunting me with it :**

**Sorry for nearly two week update waits D: becoming a pattern? I promise to break that :D Umm but it's my birthday (on Monday XD 16 :D SOO excited :D!) so there will be a little late for update but not 2 weeks :D**

**Okay so PLEASEEE REVIEW :D and thank you to the absolutely brilliant Steph ( who just updated that last ever update on THWTLAL :'( ) for beta-ing :D**

**And review! Pleasee :D thank youu Laura x**


	9. Chapter 9: The Day After

_Today was a fairytale_

_You were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale_

**Chapter Nine~ The Day After**

**Bella POV**

I could feel the morning light shining on my closed eye lids; it tried to force them open, turning the pitch black-ness I could see into golden yellow. With a sigh, I let the light open my eyes and momentarily blind them, before I started to slowly wake up.

It was during this process, when I realised I was not sleeping on a bed, nor in a bedroom. I looked down to my right to see a pale hand resting on a pillow. Suddenly memories of last night came back, and I realised where I must be.

"Edward?" I whispered, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep.

Underneath me started to move a little, causing me nearly to fall off the sofa; but two big hands caught me before I could.

"Who knew the editor of top brand magazine could be _so_ clumsy," A husky voice chuckled from behind me.

I laughed too, maybe out of the happiness of the situation I was in, or maybe the nerves I was feeling as well. "Lucky I have my strong assistant to catch me, I guess." I turned over so that I was now lying on my stomach, still on top of Edward; but so I could see his half sleepy face.

Edward smiled and ducked his head slightly. "Indeed it is, Miss Swan." He then gave me a little smirk, before leaning over to the coffee table by us and picking up his thick, black glasses to wear.

"_Today was a fairytale.."_

I groaned, as I heard my cell phone going off in a bag somewhere. That meant getting up from Edward- which I certainly did _not_ want to do, though... I'd slept practically _with_ him for the whole night. Didn't that break some kind of law in Boss and employee relationship? What kind of person would I look like now to Edward? And why, God damn, _why_ was I so crazy about this geek!?

"Taylor Swift?" Edward giggled.

"Yeah, I love her," I admitted. "But that could be important." I let out a long mental sigh, before getting off of Edward's warm chest and finding the floor with my feet.

Whoever it was ringing, obviously wanted to get hold of me, as I heard the familiar tune go off again from my brown bag located in the hall way. I ran to catch it this time, and succeeded.

"Hello?" I answered, as I didn't have time to look at call I.D. It was then I realised, that word of what happened with James last night could have gotten out? Oh no. A pap could have got my number, or something _really_ bad could have happened. I could suddenly feel my heart beating ten times faster, out of nerves.

"Bella!" replied a high pitched voice, which instantly calmed my body down.

"Alice," I sighed, feeling my shoulders drop.

"Who else?" she giggled. "How did yesterday go?"

"What you haven't heard yet?" I asked. I saw Edward get up from the sofa to go into his bedroom and grab a towel before going into the bathroom.

"Heard what?" Alice asked confused.

"Just… James was there and things… things got messy," I replied, trying to blank out the memories of yesterday coming back to me.

"What do you mean messy, Bella?" Alice asked, sounding honestly concerned.

I sighed, before going into the bedroom and closing the door behind me. I then fell back onto my bed and shut my eyes.

5 minutes later and I had told Alice the details of yesterday, excluding the evening with Edward. Though to Alice, as it must have done to Edward, probably confused her as to why I would have such a reaction to a guy I broke up with a year ago. Luckily she didn't ask for any more reasoning then what I gave her, which was good. It felt good to tell someone apart from Edward; I'd really started to miss Jess and the 24/7 comfort I had, had with her. Though maybe after this weekend, with Alice and Edward; maybe James could finally leave my mind, with spending time with people who knew none of what really happened.

"What a dick!" Alice shouted afterwards.

"I know," I agreed.

"Bella, that was totally unfair on you! You… you should do something about it!" Alice complained.

"Yes, but what? There's nothing to do about it and maybe that's best. I just want to forget about him… forever. Which was what I _was_ doing before I came here." Suddenly Edward entered the room, fully dressed in a stripy t-shirt and some loose jeans; I'd obviously not seen the clothes he'd taken with him as well, into the bathroom.

He gave me a soft smile, before tapping his silver watch on his wrist at me. "Err, Alice I really have to go. I'll come see you as soon as I get back!" I promised.

"But I haven't even told you my news!" Alice whimpered.

"Ahh sorry, I'll call you tonight?"

"Okay… Bye." Alice sulked, which caused me to giggle.

"Bye Alice," I replied, while putting my mobile into my pocket.

"Right you!" Edward shouted, pointing at me, with a cheeky smile on his lips. "Have 15 minutes to get ready! Go Miss Swan!"

I quickly stood up and saluted him, before running out of the door with my toiletries bag into the bathroom.

***

"Bella… I really think I should go with you," Edward argued.

"No! Go… sightseeing! While you can! Because you won't be able to with me tomorrow! Please go, I'll feel bad otherwise!" I replied, biting down on my lip.

"But what about you?! And what if you get mobbed by the press?" Edward pointed out.

"I've been to New York billions of times, I've seen it all! And Bob is going to be with me _all_ day! It's only a few meetings, I'll be fine!" I couldn't help the pleasure inside of me, knowing that Edward wanted to be with _me_ all day; though I knew it was only to do with professional reasons, it still felt good.

Edward gave me an intent stare for a few minutes, as _I_ lost my whole body in those endless emerald pools. How could I ever look away?

"Okay," Edward sighed, leaning against the wall. "I give up! Just… take care of yourself Bell's." Edward propped up his glasses, before turning to look at me again.

"I promise I will." I smiled sweetly back, partly to do with how much he was worrying about me, but I guess that was kind of his job.

"Good." He chuckled, sending shivers up my back. "I promise I'll be here when you get back."

I sighed. "You know I'm not a 3 year old!" I acted in mocked shock.

"Well don't act like one!" He laughed back.

"What!? How am I acting like one?!" I demanded.

"Well I guess 3 year olds laugh to death when they are being tickled…" Edward started to get off the wall and walk towards me.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

Edward just winked at me, before plunging into me and tickling me everywhere. And just like a 3 year old I did laugh until I felt dizzy, I laughed so much that I feel onto the floor, soon joined by Edward who was still tickling me to death.

"Please! Edward…. Stop! Edward! I have to GOOOOO! ….. EDWARD!" I squealed in between laughing fits.

Edward did stop, but only after there was a knock on the door. He smiled at me, before getting up then extending a hand out to me too help me up.

"I hate you." I smiled at him.

"Good- the feelings mutual. Now go! That's Bob." Edward chuckled, as he walked towards the door and opened it.

"Thank you." I smiled, as I walked out the door and met Bob outside.

"What the hell was going on in there?" Bob asked as I walked out of the door.

"Bella… was being kind of childish." Edward tutted, before closing the door on us.

"I...I! What!" I shouted back in shock.

I could hear Bob quietly laughing to himself. "Sounds like you two have been having fun."

"Well I have… Edward's probably just putting on an act." I sighed to myself, as we walked down the corridor to the lift at the end.

"I bet he's not," Bob said, as the door to the lift opened.

"No… he is." I couldn't believe I was talking about _this_ to the 7ft, dressed in black leather, bodyguard beside me who I hardly knew.

"So… you like him Bella?" Bob asked. "I mean obviously you don't have to tell me, I wouldn't tell anyone though. Apparently I'm a good person to chat too." Bob shrugged his shoulders.

I sighed. Did I like him? A geek? Though… I guess it was the geek part of him which I did _love. _"I… I don't know, I really don't."

"I think you do, if you don't mind me saying," Bob mumbled.

"What?" I asked, turning quickly to face him.

"I'm sorry. It's just the way you look at him Bella. I guess I've spent most of my life looking at people and their emotions, I can tell." Bob sent me an apologetic look.

"Is it really _that_ obvious?" I asked, as the lift doors opened, showing us the ground level.

"No, well it's not to him. I'm just good with these things Bella. Trust me you aren't the first person I've had this discussion with." Bob motioned for me to walk out of the lift first.

"What do you mean, not to him?" The ground floor was mainly empty, with just the receptionist at her desk.

"He thinks that you're _way_ out of his league."

"And… that's how it should be, shouldn't it? I just get so confused about my feelings around him. I guess I've seen what he's really like and Bob… he's the most sensitive, sweet, amazing guy I've ever met!" I sighed. "But me and him, we just _can't _be."

"I know that it's hard and probably extremely confusing to you at the moment. Look, we really need to get to your first meeting today, but why don't tomorrow we get a coffee and talk about this more?" Bob suggested.

"Yeah, no that sounds good. I really need to talk to someone." Apart from Jess, now there was only Alice- who was Edward's brother and I didn't think I was up to telling his sister about these feelings I was feeling for him. And I knew a phone call from Jess just wouldn't be the same. Though I needed someone to help me explain these confused feelings and Bob seemed like the right guy, I felt like I could trust him instantly, it was just something about him.

"Great. Now come on!" Bob smiled, indicating me to the way for the first meeting.

***

**Edward POV**

I stood in shock, facing the wooden door in front of me. Did I, just _flirt_, with Bella Swan? And did she… flirt back? I can't even remember if I'd ever flirted with someone… but with _Bella Swan! _I had to be dreaming, surely?

I hoped to God, I wasn't because, even if I did look like a prat, I kind of loved the everlasting smile on my face at the moment. I loved the way I could feel my blood pumping fast all over my body. I loved the way my heart was going a 100mph. And I especially loved the feeling that in a few hours I would be spending _another_ night with Bella.

I needed… some way of keeping Bella in 'this mood'- ice cream had done the trick yesterday, but what about today? Suddenly my tummy started to rumble, reminding me that I hadn't eaten a proper meal in nearly 24 hours… and neither had Bella! I would cook her something then! A _big_ meal for her. I was a good cook, after Esme-my Mother had taught me to cook since a young age; mainly because I didn't have many friends to go out and see. But I guess I preferred it that way. I had Alice and Emmett.

I decided I would need to buy some food first so, without all the pap's on my back, went to the same shop that I'd gone to yesterday and brought enough food to make chicken enchiladas with salad. It was one of Esme's favourite dishes which I used to make her and Carlisle- my Father.

On the way out of the shop, I saw a stack of games on sale- all _Scene It's. _I decided to take a look at them; a game could help be fun to play? Right? I went up to them and immediately saw the Star Trek version. I mused for a couple of minutes over whether to buy it or not. I was pretty sure Bella wasn't a fan of Star Trek, but I could teach her right? It could be fun?

I went over to the counter and brought it. Luckily I was strong, so could carry the now many bags in my hand.

20 minutes I was back home, with roughly 3 hours until Bella came back, which was perfect timing for all the food to cook. I decided to put the game on my bed, to remind me to play it after the meal with Bella. I had to admit I was quite excited.

2 and a half hours all the food was in the oven, ready to be served for when ever and the salad was cut and in a bowl now on the small table. All I had to do now was to wait for Bella, which seemed to last an _eternity. _

Finally I heard the front door being open, which caused all the emotions from earlier to flood back to me.

"Bella?" I called out to her.

"Who else?" she giggled, as she made her way into the kitchen. "Mmm! That smell's delicious Edward, did you cook it?"

"Yeah, Chicken enchiladas, I hope that's okay; it's actually ready now, you can go sit down at the table." I smiled at her, as I put on the oven gloves and opened the oven door up. I had to admit they _did_ smell good.

"Wow Edward, this is amazing!" I heard Bella shout out from where the table was, in the corner of the lounge. I decided to dress it up a bit with a few candles and rose petals- that's what they did in the movies right?

"It's not much." I blushed as I brought the two plates out.

"Mmm, it looks good too!" Bella commented, when I put her plate in front of her.

"Wine?" I offered her, taking the bottle I'd brought earlier and pouring some into my wine glass.

"Yes please." Bella nodded, as she started to eat her food. "Mmm, and most importantly _tastes_ amazing too!" I laughed at her. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My Mother. She is a _much_ better cook then me, but started to teach me from when I was about 8 I guess." I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't really _socialise _that much, so you know..."

"Sounds like a good Mother to have!" Bella smiled brightly.

"What's your Mum like?" I couldn't help but ask her.

"She's… well she's a little immature I guess, but all in a good way! But no, she's a _horrendous_ cook." Bella started to laugh, at an obvious memory that was coming back to her.

"So you can't cook?" I asked, chuckling slightly.

"Well you'd think, with _both_ parents unable to cook a thing. But no, I'm actually a great cook- or so I've been told," Bella replied.

"Well I'll have to try your cooking sometime." I took a sip out of my wine glass.

"I'd love that," Bella replied, repeating me taking a drink. I couldn't help the way she looked so sexy taking a slow sip from her wine glass; it was hard to look away. But also just reminded me more, of _how_ much out of my league she was.

The rest of the dinner contained more general chit chat. I was so intrigued in finding out more about Bella and her family and it seemed she was about me and mine. The conversation flowed so easily between us, I loved it. Usually I was so shy and nervous around girls, but Bella brought out this different side to me, which I loved. I couldn't help but think that Tanya did none of this, but I guess for _me_ she would be the best girl I could get.

"You, go watch some tele- you've had a busy day, I'll wash up." I took all the plates in one hand and walked out to the small kitchen.

I could hear Bella's footsteps behind me. "But so have you, preparing this! When I _specifically _told you to go sightseeing, while you can!"

"Well I decided that you'd be extremely hungry, and sightseeing is never what it's lived up to be." I shrugged my shoulders, as I started to load the dishwasher, thank _god_ they had one. "Now go! Watch TV, I'll be a second Bella, please."

Bella let out a big sigh, before turning around and going into the lounge. It did only take me a few minutes to load the dishwasher and get it working. Afterwards I went into the bedroom- thanking god that Bella didn't go in there before, took the scene it game and put it behind my back.

"What you watching?" I asked Bella, as I walked back into the small lounge.

"Star Trek." Bella sighed. "But it's completely _crap! _Who could ever like this?! It's so stupid and confusing. There's only stupid soaps and sport on the other channels though." Bella turned to look at me. "Hey, what's that behind your back?"

"Oh, umm… a towel, I'm going to go take a shower..." I quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I turned on the shower to cover up the noise of me banging my head on the wall. What a _stupid_ idiot I was! Hadn't I learnt that _I_ am a geek? _No one_ loves the stuff I do! Especially not stupid geeky Star Trek! What a complete idiot I am! Bella's a hot celebrity! Why the heck would she like _Star Trek_, or me? I'd been deluding myself all day. No more. As soon as we get back home, I'm going to put all my thought into Tanya and try to forget about Bella as being anything _but_ my Boss.

**

* * *

A/N: :'( poor Eddie! Bless him! I love him learning about Love, relationships etc, it's so fun! Even if Eddie, doesn't do all the **_**right**_** things.**

**Also, will be coming up in like 2 chapters, is too why Bob is being so friendly and inquisitive ;) DON'T WORRY he IS good guy! I promise :D**

**IM SORRY ): I actually promised NO more 2 week updates right, and I DO have some excuses.. 1. Being my birthday obviously, so I was pretty busy last week. THEN when I finally have written this, my internet BREAKS : For a few days so I couldn't update! And… was bored senseless :L**

**BUT, my internet breaking was also a good thing, as I have already written the next chapter XD and OMG there are MORE then a few surprises :D things are about to get a bit rocky for Edward and Bella :D it's my favourite chapter so far, so because of that I will be posting it probably Saturday… depends when I'm free and when it gets beta-d etc. **

**Oh by the way remember me comes out in the UK 2mrw and I'm watching it! I'm SOOO excited :D Please don't tell me the ending, but tell me if it's good! Yummyyyyyy, rob ;)**

**Anyway so this time I DO promise no 2 weeks updates :D and thank you to the people who check daily, I feel so guilty now :L And anyway it's easter hol's now, so ill have more spare time! :D**

**Thank's to zira for beta-ing ;) I hope she's happy now XD and thanks for steph for helping me with the bob speech bit (:**

**Please review!**

**Laura x**


	10. Chapter 10: Swimming Pool Delights

_Everytime I close my eyes, _

_I see your faceSo I try to read_

_But all I do is lose my place_

_Am I obsessed with you?_

_I do my best not to want you_

_But I do all the time_

_I do all the time_

Miley Cyrus - Obsessed

**Chapter 10 ~ Swimming Pool Delights**

**Bella POV**

"Eurghh!" I groaned, as I slowly awakened from my sleep.

An unfortunately _lonely_ sleep, me and Edward fell asleep last night in our own beds; which I guess was okay, but I couldn't help but miss the warmth of his chest and arms around me. I always hated sleeping in new places, so the previous night's sleep was nowhere near as peaceful as the last; that probably was why I was feeling so rough.

"Knock, knock!"

The door knocking again was a reminder of why I had woken in the first place. I got out of bed, quietly so as not to wake the sleeping Edward next to me and found my silk dressing gown.

I ran to the door, quietly cussing to myself about why anyone would be knocking on our hotel door at _this_ time of day!

"Bob?" I asked, as I opened up the door to the fully, typical dressed in black, bodyguard.

"Hey Bella. You're awake then?" He laughed.

"What the hell Bob! It's 6am!" I quietly shouted at him.

"Well I was thinking, that if we had our conversation _early_, then someone could spend the rest of the day with Edward?" Bob cunningly said.

"Oh," I replied. "Yeah, sounds good- can I just get changed and ready though?"

"You have 5 minutes," Bob warned me though I could tell by his smile that he was joking.

I quickly and quietly rushed back into the bedroom and put some sweats and a loose jumper on. I ran to my mirror and decided to tie my hair back in a ponytail, as it really needed washing. I had planned to the last night, but was too occupied with wondering what was wrong with Edward. Ever since he had a random shower after tea, he'd looked sad and always on a different planet. I tried to ask him several times what was wrong, but he simply replied every time that nothing was wrong, it was very frustrating.

"Ready?" Bob pretended to sigh, as I ran to the front door to him. I lightly punched him on the arm before closing the door behind me.

"Ahh crap!" I cussed, as I un-did the lock on the door and ran back in to grab some paper and a pen.

I wrote:

_To Edward,_

_I'm out with Bob for a quick coffee, won't be long._

_Bella xxx_

I mused over whether 3 kisses was being unprofessional or not, but quickly realised that sleeping with Edward had definitely made our relationship unprofessional, even if it did mean nothing.

"Done, now?" Bob asked as I locked the hotel door again.

"Yup." I nodded, as I followed Bob down the corridor.

***

"2 black coffees please," I asked the counter person at Starbucks. I was just glad that so far we'd encountered no paps or people recognising us; well I guess I did kind of look a state.

"Coming right up, that'll be $6.00 please." The lady smiled politely, she looked at me in the eye for a couple of seconds, before shaking her head and looking down at her till.

"Here you go thank you," I replied, exchanging my money for the 2 coffees. I then walked over to where Bob was sitting on the far side and gave him his coffee.

"Thanks Bella." He nodded, taking the mug off me.

"No problem," I replied.

"So… where do we start Bells?" Bob asked.

"I…I have no idea." I sighed.

"Well lets start with the obvious, you _like_ Edward right?"

I sighed. "Yes. Yes I do. I can't deny it anymore; he's _all_ I ever bloody think about!"

Bob smiled brightly to himself like he knew a secret. "That's… really good Bella."

"Is it? Because I don't see it being! What are the media going to do, if we ever got together?! They'll bully him! And _me_ liking my own assistant! What kind of boss am I? And… and Edward doesn't even like me, so it's unrequited… which I guess is the biggest problem." It really was true, telling someone your problems _did_ feel like a weight being lifted off.

Bob nodded like he understood. "Bella… love… love makes all of those things sound stupid! You _definitely _shouldn't give a shit what the press say!"

"Love?" Did I love him?

"Bella, all that you have been saying about him _definitely _sounds like love." Bob spoke the words softly.

I shook my head. "No… I know I like him, but love? I don't know…"

"Well anyway, that doesn't matter yet. What does, is if you want to be with him?"

"I.. I can't, he has a girlfriend." I tried to shrug my shoulders like it didn't matter, but we both knew it did.

"That hasn't stopped people before!" Bob pointed out, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well it stops _me;_ I'm not that kind of girl!" I bit down hard on my lip. "M-maybe I should just leave it? Maybe if I just ignore these feelings for a while, they'll go away?"

Bob raised both his bushy eyebrows up at me. "You really think that'll happen?"

I leant back in my chair and sighed. "No," I admitted. "But it's worth a try, isn't it?"

"I guess it's up to you Bella. Just… follow your heart for a change and not your brain?"

"The last time I did that _everything _went wrong. I'm stronger now, different, I don't need a man. I don't _want_ one. Even if I do trust Edward more than… well _most _of the people in my life, I know how easily that trust can be abused. And… and it hurts okay. I'm just _not_ ready to put myself on the line like that again." I knew Bob wouldn't understand half of it, but I hoped he understood.

He nodded again, like he did. "Okay Bella, just _you_ do what you think is best. I… I really think Edward could be the one for you." His eyes told me that he really meant this.

"Maybe… maybe one day, just not now."

***

"Swimming?" I asked, checking again.

"Yeah, I managed to book the whole swimming pool just for us!" Edward smiled brightly.

"And… why?" I asked, confused.

"Because we both need a break and swimming is fun! And something that _I'm _good at." Edward now smiled proudly.

"Okay, I need to see if Alice packed a swimming costume though." I walked into my bedroom and pulled out the suitcase.

I rummaged through the endless silk underwear and found a _tiny _blue bikini. I could hear Edward chuckling from behind me.

"You have _got _to be joking! No way am I wearing this!" I complained, looking at how small the bikini was in my hands.

"Aww come on Bells! You'll be in the water for it most of the time." Edward came and knelt by me, to show his sad face expression.

I groaned. "Argh the things I do for you!"

Edward chuckled. "Quit being a wimp Bella!"

I stood up and faced Edward with a faked shocked expression on my face. "I. Am _not_ a bloody wimp!"

"Well wear the bikini then!" He smiled playfully at me.

"Fine, Edward Cullen. Just you watch me!"

***

"Bella, hurry the heck up! It'll be Christmas soon!" I could hear Edward shouting out from the pool.

"Argh!" I sighed, looking myself in the mirror for one final time. I _hated_ what I saw, but a part of me hoped _Edward_ liked it. I took a deep breath, before nervously walking around the corner and into the swimming pool room- thank God Edward had booked it out for just us two.

"Blue suits you Bella," Edward said seriously. His emerald eyes stared straight into mine, making me almost forget where I was.

"Thanks." I blushed, as I leant down to join him in the massive clear, blue pool. Luckily Edward was in the shallow end, letting me see again his gorgeous chest. It drove me crazy; I wanted to feel those perfect abs and stroke them.

"It's warm," Edward commented, as he started to splash about in it.

"Yeah, I hate cold pools." Visions of Forks' only _freezing_ pool came flooding in my head, causing me to shake.

"Wanna race?" Edward asked, shooting me a crooked grin which made my knees wobble- luckily they were underwater so Edward couldn't see them.

"Er.. I don't know.." I was a pretty good swimmer, but with Edward's muscles, I was sure to be made an idiot out of.

"Aww come one!" Edward begged.

"_One_," I agreed.

"Great!" Edward smiled.

We both went to the shallow end of the pool, to take our places. "To the end?"

"Yup." Edward nodded.

"Okay." I took a deep breath, before taking my place, which made Edward laugh.

"On the count of 3. 1.…2.…3!"

I lunged as fast as could under the water, deciding to do front stroke, as that was my strongest. The water and chlorine burned my eyes but I didn't mind. I made my arms and legs so as fast as they could, until they started to ache. I allowed my self a quick glance, to see that Edward was already in front of me- so I kicked faster.

I kept up the fast speed until I hit the hard wall, to find Edward _of course_ already there.

"N'aww, Bella I was even going easy for you!" He laughed. He wasn't even out of breath! How did he do that?

"Hmm…. Well… I told.. You!" I spat out between breaths. Then an idea came to me. "Hey Edward, what _is_ that out there?!" I pointed to the window directly behind Edward, which made him spin around. I took the golden moment, to splash a whole load of water over him and burst into a fit of giggles.

Edward slowly span around, with a shocked expression on his face which soon turned into a playful smile- ready for revenge. Crap. I didn't think about _that._

"Oh, _Bella_ Swan, you should _not_ have done that!"

"I'm not scared of you!" I bravely spoke, poking my tongue at him.

He chuckled. "Oh, you _really_ shouldn't have said that."

Suddenly in one swift move, he had grabbed me and put me onto his shoulders- fireman carry. I screamed instantly, begging him to put me down, which just increased his laughter more.

"Hmm, now _where_ should I dunk you?!" He laughed again, trying to run around in the pool.

"No where!" I begged. "Edward please!"

"What happened to _not_ being scared of me?" He laughed even louder, though it sounded like church bells to my ears- I could listen to it all day.

"I'm not! I just would like to be put down!"

"Here you go then!" He suddenly grabbed me around the waist and pulled me off of his shoulder, to then throw me under the water, with him coming down with me. As soon as we were under, he started to tickle me again- which nearly choked me to death, laughing under water. I then decided to start to fight back, by tugging on his _way_ too baggy shorts and playfully kicking his legs. But Edward was much stronger then me; he grabbed my hands and feet away and started to pull me through the water. It wasn't until we got to the shallow end again, that he finally let me up to get some air, though I was still laughing to death, and so was Edward.

"I told you!" Edward laughed, shaking his head side to side. He looked even more sexier, with _no_ glasses on and his hair dripping wet; I literally could have eaten him up then and there.

I pulled one eyebrow up at him. "Oh, it's _not_ finished yet." I smiled cheekily back.

I decided that if I wanted to touch his abs then there was only one way, lunging at him. I knew I had no chance of pushing him over, but maybe my surprise attack would help him? Surely he _should_ be tired after all of that!

I quickly darted around him, and lunged a full attack on him; unfortunately he could tell what I was going to do instantly and did the same to me. I fell backwards, with his protective hands around my back, what I didn't judge though was how close the swimming pool wall was behind me. Edward could see though and instantly moved his hands up to grab my head and use his hands as a soft cushion for me.

We were trapped in the corner of the swimming pool, our bodies inches away from each other, with Edward's hands around my head. All I could do was stare into the endless emerald eyes in front of me; I was completely trapped in them and never wanted to look away. I could hear now that _both_ of our breaths were heavy and could feel the electricity, _even in the water_, circulating around all the points where our skin was connected. I could see a tiny droplet of water fall from Edward's sexy hair onto the tip of his nose, and carefully reached my hand up to remove it.

Then slowly, like we both weren't even properly thinking about it, it was just a natural reaction- both leant in towards each other. The closer I got towards his face, the more I could smell the sweetness of his breath, it smelled amazing- like my own personal brand of heroin.

The moment our lips touched, the electricity grew stronger and so did the force of the hands on my head. I could feel the force of the kiss from Edward, the way his hands clung and tugged onto my head, I instantly reciprocated it, by sliding my hands onto his soft hair and tugging hard at it, it felt so good. His lips were so soft on mine that it made my body beg for more, more depth. His sweet breath was even stronger now on me, it helped to feel the electricity in my body build up like I was on an eternal high. Then, too soon, our lips and bodies parted and we were left back staring at each other, though this time the breathing was _much_ heavier, but also our faces were both in complete shock. I took this as a _very_ bad sign from Edward, so instantly let go of his soft hair and removed myself from him, which he followed fast.

"I… my crap is that the time? We… I mean _I_, better go." Edward instantly stood up and headed out of the pool.

"Yeah." I nodded quietly to myself.

I took in a big sigh, though half of my body was still reeling from the kiss, and followed Edward out of the pool, but making sure to keep my distance. I then made my way into the changing room, to take a shower and change.

When I was done, I half expected Edward to have left without me; but when I walked out into the reception, he was there talking to the receptionist. His hair was still wet and his glasses were off, with just a white t-shirt and jeans on, making him almost look like a different guy. I guess Alice had packed his bag. The receptionist obviously noted how good he looked as well, as she was blatantly flirting with him, with the fake laughter and looking up at him under her massive eye lashes. I took a big gulp, upset by the image in front of me- I knew Edward was more than blind to the obvious flirting and was probably just trying to be nice, but it still hurt inside to see him like this.

"Ready?" I asked him, earning a big glare from the receptionist.

"Sure." Edward nodded as he turned around to face me, with a towel and sports bag in his hand. "Nice speaking to you." The receptionist looked like she was going to say something else, but Edward had already walked away.

The car journey home, in the taxi, was _more_ then awkward. We were both completely silent, looking out or windows. I wanted to say something, _anything_, but nothing right or appropriate seemed to enter my head, so I just decided to live with the quietness.

When we both got to the hotel room, I decided to take the coward way out and head straight to the bathroom. I heard Edward calling out to stop me, but just pretended like I didn't hear.

I locked the door behind me and face the small bathroom, well I guess it wasn't _small_ for a hotel, it had a bath tub and separate shower with toilet and seat. Above the toilet was a massive cupboard, with a hug mirror on the front, which was where I kept my toothbrush and paste. My teeth felt all weird after the chlorine so I decided to brush them.

I stopped and stared at myself in the mirror. What had I just done? I completely just went behind what I said to Bob this morning! I… I flirted with Edward and did what I did, because I thought we were just being _friendly_, of course a part of me hoped it meant more, but in my heart I knew, or _thought_ it didn't. I… I wasn't ready for a relationship yet; I'd learnt that no matter _what_ you think, a guy can turn on you a any time. I was sure Edward wouldn't do that to me, but I had been that sure James wouldn't at the time!

Or maybe I was just being stupid? Maybe it was _me_ who kissed Edward, and he was just trying to be nice? Or trying not to lose his job? Or maybe he just got caught up in the moment and now he probably regretted it. I decided the last sounded the most plausible and decided was probably the best as well, for me.

I leant on the sink with my arms and let out a big sigh, before going into the cupboard to take my tooth brush. But when I opened the cupboard, there was a big box, some kind of board game? I took it out and saw it was _Scene it - Star Trek. _What was _that_ doing here?

**Edward POV**

I ran my hands through my still damp hair as we entered our hotel room. Part of me, was still in absolute shock about that _kiss_, my _first _ever kiss with a girl! And, geez, it was _Bella Swan! _Though I guess what hurt the most, was seeing her reaction to the kiss, she couldn't have pulled away quicker. What would happen now? Surely we couldn't work under these conditions? Surely.. I'd get the sack or something. Damn. Why did we have to kiss? It was all going so well and fun! Though, I didn't regret the kiss, it was the most amazing thing ever- my body ached for more of it.

I looked up from my daydream to see Bella retreating to the bathroom. Shit no, I'd stuffed that stupid game in there yesterday to hide it from her! What if she saw?!

"Bella!" I called out, as my brain thought of some excuse to tell her why she couldn't go in there. "Bella!" I tried again, but she hadn't heard me and was already in the bathroom.

Hmm, maybe she wouldn't open the cupboard? I mean she had no reason if she just needed the loo?

I sat down nervously on a wooden seat which was outside the bathroom door. My mind went through excuses to why is was there, and came up _blank._

Then _too_ soon, the door came flinging open, with Bella carrying the _stupid_ game. _Shit! _I instantly rose.

"Edward, what's this?" Bella asked, confused, showing me the box. She'd tied her hair back into a sleek ponytail, showing me her beautiful pale face and endless chocolate pools of eyes. It reminded me of how good she looked earlier, with the blue skimpy bikini, making her pale skin look like peaches and cream and showing off her _perfect_ slender figure.

"Err… a game." I sighed, stuffing my hands into my pockets and looking down to the floor.

"It's… yours?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yeah." I decided to stick with the truth; I was a crap liar to Bella. "I bought it yesterday… it's for me really."

"Edward, why didn't you say? I feel so bad now! I would have so played this with you!" I looked up to see Bella's face filled with concern.

"Bella… you and I are _so _different! We act like we aren't, but we both know we are." I knew this needed to be said, I completely disagreed but I could tell from today Bella didn't. I was just giving her a hole to let her say that she regretted the kiss today, and that I was fine with it.

"What? So are you saying you regret getting to know me a lot this weekend?" she asked, biting down hard on her lip.

"I… I just think maybe our relationship should be just Boss and assistant?" Why the heck was I saying this!?

"It was the kiss wasn't it? Look I know, that was a mistake okay and I'm sorry, but Edward I _really_ like you and I need you as a friend!" I could see Bella trying to keep the tears pouring out of her eyes, it broke my heart- but this was for the best right? I couldn't be _just_ friends with Bella; it was unfair for me and for Tanya!

"Bella, you're _not_ good for me okay." I tried to say.

"Why not?" Bella asked, shaking her head.

"Because we are _so_ unalike! You're a bloody celebrity! And I'm your assistant. I hate fame, I hate _all_ of what you are Bella! I took on this job because I needed the money, there was no other reason except maybe Alice. My last boss, was a bitch okay! I don't need you to turn out like that on me as well!" I knew now I was just getting heated in the moment, but I couldn't act like a fool and tell Bella I was bloody in _love _with her! I knew she would never feel the same way, she just needed a friend to lean on, now Jessica was gone and I just couldn't be that! Not when I had these stupid strong emotions about her!

Bella's glare suddenly turned evil. "Well at least I'm not a stupid _Geek! _I _like_ who I am, and like _all_ that I am!" I flinched at her words, but knew they would be coming; so just nodded my head and licked my upper lip.

"Yeah Bella, and I like who _I _am. The geek. The class clown. I've lived with it _all_ my life and the same insult from you isn't going to make a difference to me." I leaned closer to her as I said that; now that the _true _feelings of what she thought of me had came out, I could maybe now move on? "I'm getting some tea before we leave," I muttered as I made my way out of the hotel room door.

**

* * *

AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry sorryyy!!!I know I promised to update like two weeks ago, but my FLAMING INTERNET BROKE FOR TWO WHOLE WEEKS! And I am being serious, I nearly DIED DIEDD! D:**

**Anyway, it's back on now (thank god!) and I did try to update asap :D so hope I'm forgiven (:**

**First kiss! And argument :L What did you think about it ? And Bob's back ;) (who steph hates ? :'( ) Umm Bob isn't just being friendly, he has a reason- but a nice one (; oh and BOB IS GAY! Thanks to Steph! All credit to her (: He's now gay! :L**

**I have the next two chapters done! So hopefully, this time a very early update, but im having a birthday day out to London on Sunday and going to madame tussards to see was robert! :D soo excited! And OMG REMEMBER ME IS AMAZING!! It's just.. Wow! I LOVE it! I like it as much as Twilight… maybe more? :S Just because robert is soooo amazing in it. Seriusly, go out and see it guys! Its weeell worth it! And the ending.. Omg :'(**

**Soo thank you to steph for making Bob gay and oh yeah beta-ing ;) hope you had a good easter (;**

**Please review!**

**Laura (:**


	11. Chapter 11: Trying to Forget

**Chapter 11 ~ Trying to Forget**

**Bella POV**

I was speechless. Utterly speechless. What had just happened? Did that fight even make any sense? What had I done?

A million thoughts went through my head, but were stopped by the familiar tone of Taylor Swift singing again.

"Hey," I answered, though my voice was a little rusty from the argument. I wiped away the few remaining tears from my cheeks and eyes away.

"Bella, _finally! _I've been calling you all day!" Alice moaned.

"Sorry, I've been… out," I replied.

"Don't worry. Work is more important," Alice commented.

"No, not work exactly…"

"Fun day off? Did you go sightseeing? What about Edward? I haven't spoken to him all weekend. Eek, man I better do that- is he there?" Alice asked, all too quickly for my brain to take it all in.

"Err… no he's out," I replied honestly.

"Oh, well do you know when he's going to be back?"

I leant against the wall and ran a hand through the front of my hair. "No," I answered honestly.

"Oh, okay. Bella are you alright?" Alice asked, sounding honestly worried.

"Yeah, yeah- I'm fine," I lied badly.

"Spill." Obviously Alice had seen the lie too.

"We… we had a disagreement." I shrugged my shoulders, though Alice couldn't see that.

"About what?!" Alice sounded shocked.

"Er… stuff." I sighed. "Guess we just learnt we are more different that _I_ thought." I tried to hide how much it hurt, from my voice.

"What do you mean?" I could hear Alice's confusion.

"I don't know, ask your brother." I spoke more sharply then necessary.

"Alright… I will," Alice replied.

"Good." I bit down hard on my bottom lip, out of habit. "Because I have no idea why the heck he's acting like this!"

"Well, _something_ surely must have spurred it off?"

"Well… I found a Star Trek game that he bought yesterday for us to play, but he instantly hid it when I kind of accidentally told him how much I hated it… Then, he just went all weird, like something had finally cracked in him, but I don't know what." I had seen the light bulb go off in his head during the argument, but what had he realised?! "Then… it got way out of hand and I called him a geek and he stormed out…" I knew there was no point in telling Alice about the kiss; that had nothing to with the argument, I was sure. It also would have meant that I would have had to tell Alice about my feelings, and I definitely didn't want to do that yet- not without giving Bob's plan a go first.

"Oh dear." Alice sighed. "That does sound weird, and so unlike Eddie! Do you want me to phone him?"

"Maybe, if you wait until we get back tonight… I want to speak to him first," I decided.

"Sure thing. I can't _wait_ to see you Bella! I have some _big_ news!" Alice sounded back to her old self again- too high pitched for me to hear her properly. It made me laugh in contentment; at least _something_ was normal.

"Great! I'll look forward to it!" I replied, honestly looking forward to more normality- this weekend had been a complete whirlwind of complicatedness.

"Okay, I'll leave you to pack then Bells," Alice said.

I mentally laughed; all I'd unpacked was the clothes I wore this weekend, which had all gone back into the suitcase at the end of each day- meaning no packing for me now. "Thanks bye, I'll meet you at the airport right?"

"Yeah, lands at 9pm right?" Alice checked.

"Sure does, bye!" I looked down at my watch as I closed my phone to see it being already 4, and the plane was supposed to leave at half 8, with us being there 2 hours early. How had today gone so quick?

I decided that Edward wasn't the only one who needed to eat, so grabbed some left over salad and chicken and made a small meal out of it. I brought it over to the sofa and sat to watch some TV. At this time of night, only soaps were on so I clicked to the movie night- which was another Star Trek movie. I decided to give it a go; maybe I'd like it?

A few minutes later, there was a light knock on the door, which caused me to jump. Was it Edward? But why would he knock?!

I turned off the TV, walked over towards the door, and gave out a little sigh of relief when Bob was standing there- not Edward.

"Bob." I smiled brightly at him.

"Hey Bella." But Bob looked nervous and was fidgeting _loads. _

"What's up?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

"Umm, can I come in? I saw Edward on the way in, so I guess you're alone?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, huh sure." I moved a little to let him in. "Sit down please." I closed the door then followed Bob to the sofas. I noticed how Bob sat on the edge of his, still playing with his hands.

"Bella, I need to be honest with you." Bob sighed.

My heart beat splattered radically. "What with?"

"The conversations… I.. I wasn't _just_ being friendly with you." Bob turned his gaze to look up towards me.

What did that mean? Had he told the press? Crap, no, he couldn't have! "What do you mean?!"

"Alice." Bob sighed, as I pulled him a confused expression. "Jasper, my friend, knew about me being your bodyguard this weekend, and told Alice I guess. Who then _made _me try to get as much about how much you liked Edward out of you as possible, then report straight back to her or Jasper. I owed Jasper big time, so had no choice. But I had to tell you Bella… I feel so bad. But Alice said you and her were best friends and that you wouldn't mind?"

I sighed in relief. Then let the anger hit me. "It's okay Bob. _I_ am just going to need some words with Alice, that's all!" I gritted my teeth hard.

"Please, don't be too harsh! I promised her I wouldn't tell you and… and really she's doing it for the good… She really wants you and Edward to be together." Bob shrugged his shoulders. "And now I kind of do, after this weekend."

"Bob, that _isn't _going to happen! You and Alice have _no_ right to invade my private life! What happens between me and Edward is _none_ of anyone's business! And I'll tell you now! _Nothing_ is ever going to happen between me and him!" I angrily shouted, while standing up. I didn't know if it was the anger from the argument earlier or not, stirring me to get so worked up.

"I'm sorry Bella," Bob said sincerely.

"Yeah, me too." I sighed, falling back onto the sofa again.

"I'll leave now, I just felt so bad not telling you, I had to say something," Bob said, standing up.

"Just, don't worry. I really do appreciate you telling me though. I know you and Alice did it in good faith and all.. It's just pointless now," I replied.

Bob took a big breath in. "Ahh, I don't think it is Miss Swan. I think one day… you and Edward are going to get together whether you like it or not. It'll, just happen. A simple kiss, or something more. It'll happen." Only if Bob knew that it had _already happened._

I bit down on my lip again. "Thanks for everything Bob, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Bella." Bob smirked, before walking out of the door and closing it behind him.

I leant backwards onto the sofa and closed my eyes for a while, trying to think of _anything_ but _him._

***

"Bella! Bella wake up!" A voice of velvet awakened me from an unpleasant dream.

"Err, what?" How the heck had I fallen asleep? I bolted straight upwards. "Crap! What's the time?"

Edward laughed, though it was filled with no humour. "You have half an hour, until we have to go- it's fine."

I let out a big sigh, before getting up from the sofa to go pack away my toiletries and anything else which needed packing. Edward did the exact same thing. We both packed in a very awkward and heart-wrenching silence. I tried to think of things to say- anything. But nothing appropriate seemed to enter my head; God knows what the plane journey was going to be like.

The only thing which did break the silence, was Edwards mobile ringing, informing us that the chauffer was downstairs and outside waiting for us.

"You packed up?" Edward asked, not looking me in the eyes, as he brought his one suitcase to the door.

"Yup," I replied, walking with my suitcase towards him and the door.

Edward nodded once, before opening the hotel door up and exiting the door.

***

During the whole plane ride, I just wanted to say sorry about calling Edward a geek, and that I really did not mean it; because I didn't. I regretted the damn word as soon as it came out of my mouth. Edward wasn't a geek. He was a sweet, caring, _handsome_ man. Which were exactly the reasons to why I needed to stay away from him, like he said, just a boss and employee relationship; like I'd agreed with Bob this morning.

"Bella." Edward's husky voice made me jump in my seat. Edward still just looked straight out of his window, like he was in a different universe. I saw pain on his face, but what kind of pain? And what for? Was he scared he'd lost his job?

"Edward, you haven't lost your job. Like you said you need the money. And even if you _do_ hate working for me; you're actually really good at it, so I need you. That's if you want to stay.." I mumbled the last bit.

Edward ducked his head, making the sunlight from the window make his bronze hair glow and sparkle. Why did he have to look so gorgeous when I was trying _not_ to like him!? "Thank you Bella, I appreciate it. I… I just wanted to say that earlier I was out of order. I don't _hate_ working for you. I hated working for Lauren, not you. And you're wrong, I did like getting to know you this weekend, I really did enjoy myself, except the last bit I guess. I..I..I just…" But Edward couldn't finish his sentence.

"Just?" I prodded on.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I just got confused, that's all." Yeah join the club mate. My whole world had been turned upside down since the moment I'd met Edward. I felt things, things in which I'd never felt before. Things which confused me so much. But I knew it was better not to even try to react to these feelings, as I just couldn't deal with getting my heart broken again so easily. I wasn't ready to put myself on the line, which was why I needed to stop liking Edward. Jeez. It felt like I was constantly repeating that same line to myself every _second._

"Okay, so back to boss and employee, now?" I asked.

"If that's what you want, then yes." Edward looked up at me and licked his top lip.

"Yes," I said firmly, not what I _wanted_ but what I _needed. _Edward had obviously made it clear that the kiss was a mistake and that he had no feelings for me whatsoever, which I was more then fine about. Well that was a lie, but I'd soon make it the truth.

***

We landed at 9 sharp, soon greeted with more paps, but it was enough to be able to handle. Alice greeted us at the arrivals in the airport, where she gave me an extra tight hug, with luckily no paps to ruin the moment. Though now that Alice knew about my feelings for Edward, I _had_ to talk to her… and _before_ she talked with Edward.

"Alice, err you mind coming round mine, like now?" I asked, giving her a fake smile which only she could see.

"Umm… why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because I need to talk to you- and hear your news." I gave her a sly wink, though Edward was to far in front to hear us anyway.

"Can't that wait until tomorrow Bell's?" She then dragged me off to the side to whisper to me. "Bella I _need_ to talk to him first!"

"No. _I_ need to talk to _you first! _Alice how could you?! Bob told me everything!" I loudly whispered at her.

"Aww crap. Bella I'm sorry, I just needed to know-"

"No! Leave the excuses to later, I _have_ to talk to you first. I'm in such a big mess!" I sighed.

"Okay, I'll come round to yours with you now. We will sort this out Bella," Alice promised. "Hey Edward!" Alice shouted to Edward, who spun around quickly, but was on his phone. It looked like he quickly said goodbye and turned it off.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked, when we had caught up to him, the question was obviously directed only at Alice.

"Yeah, it's good. I'm just going round Bella's for a bit- is that okay?" Alice smiled brightly at him.

"Sure, I've just made plans to go see Tanya." Edward smiled back. I tried to ignore the heart ache as he said _her_ name; some how this weekend I'd almost forgotten about him and her. I had to remind myself that it was for the best, just another building block to help me not like him anymore, right?

"Oh, okay." Alice's face quickly changed to sadness, but she smiled again brightly when Edward gave her a confused look. "I'll see you later I guess, here take my keys- me and Bella will grab a taxi." Alice handed him a load full of keys.

"Already booked it." I nodded, looking anywhere but at Edward.

"Great, bye then." And with that Edward had turned around and was gone, again it felt like a piece of my heart had gone with him, leaving a sore, aching hole- but I tried to ignore that.

***

"Shoot! Fast!" Alice exclaimed, as soon as we sat down on my leather sofa.

"Where do I start?" I mumbled.

"Well, at the beginning?" Alice shrugged her shoulders.

So I did. I told her everything about the weekend, about my emotions to every small thing he did and how great he made me feel. I told her about sleeping on the sofa with him, him making me dinner, the pool fun and most importantly the _kiss. _Then about the argument, and the chat on the plane ride home; and how now I couldn't feel more confused.

"Bella, he _obviously_ likes you! You _have _to go get him!" Alice nearly shouted, in a high squealed pitch.

"No! Alice I've made up my decision." I let out a sigh. "I'm… going to try and not like him anymore. Don't look at me like that! I know that sounds daft and stupid. But it's my only option. Everything with him, is so, so complicated! He's my assistant and it is going to _stay_ like that! He _doesn't_ like me Alice, he said it himself! And… and with James… I just can't trust a guy like that again anyway."

"Bella, what happened with James? It couldn't have been just a simple break up for you to still feel like this?" Alice asked.

"There's a thing called a simple break up?" I half heartedly laughed. "No with James… things just got tricky." I wasn't ready to tell Alice that yet, the truth, she gave me another confused look; but soon saw in my facial expressions that it was a topic I didn't want to talk about, so gave up. "I need simple right now.." I let out a tiny scream when something in my back pocket started to sing, then did I realise it was my phone. I looked to see it was Jacob. "Simple… like Jacob?"

"That guy you met?" Alice asked, giving me a confused look.

I nodded, before answering my mobile. "Hey Jake." I tried to say as enthusiastic as possible.

"Bella! You're back then?" I could almost see Jake's smile.

"Yeah, yeah it was good thanks." I could see Alice pulling both her eyebrows up at me.

"Great. So now you're back, are you free to go out sometime?" Jake asked, sounding a bit too hopeful.

"Go out some time.." I said for the benefit of Alice. She looked down for a second, in thought before looking back up at me and shrugging her shoulders while lightly nodding her head. Not the usual Alice full 'go do it!', but it was good enough for me. "Sure, yeah." Alice gave me a timid smile back.

"Great! I'm pretty hectic this week, so the earliest I can do is Thursday, is that okay?"

"Sure, that's fine," I replied.

"Great, well I'm going to have to text you the details nearer the time as I really have to go, I'm sorry Bella. Bye!"

"Bye!" I said, before hanging up.

"Well?" Alice asked, as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"A guy who can maybe turn my feelings off for Edward? It's worth a try right?" I pleaded.

"Err… if you say so. I guess Edward has Tanya…" Alice trailed off, like she was annoyed with something.

"Alice." I sighed. "Me and Edward, we just aren't going to be. I've learnt that now; and maybe it's for the best. The press would be on him like leeches other wise…" I shrugged my shoulders, though Alice was still staring at the floor.

She just lightly nodded her head again.

"So what about _your _big news?!" I asked maybe too enthusiastically, but so desperately wanting to change the subject.

It seemed to work, as Alice's eyes had that little bit of shine back in them. "Mine and Jasper's date, went _swimmingly _well! So well, that we had another last night!"

"Wow Alice, that's great!" I commented, honestly happy for her.

"I know! Oh Bella, he's _perfect_. You have to meet him… again! You'd love him too!" Alice seemed to shine head to toe, while talking about Jasper. It hurt a little.

"I will! Honest. Now I'm really sorry Al, but I've got a bit of jet lag, and kind of need to get some sleep for tomorrow, is that okay? I have _way_ too many meetings." I sighed at the thought. How awkward would tomorrow be with Edward? Would we be barely talking again? I know we made up and all… but did that really make much difference? I knew tonight I would have a hard time sleeping with all those thoughts flying around in my head.

"Sure! But Oh man, I _have _to help you get ready for your date with Jake!" At least Alice seemed happier about me dating Jake now. I tried to hold the same enthusiasm.

"Yuh-huh great!" I lied, while walking with her towards the door. "Bye Al, see you tomorrow, and hey, thanks a _lot_."

"No problem Bells, I just hope that you've made the right decision." Before I could even respond to that Alice was out of the door, and walking down the street. I presumed our apartments must have been close together for her to walk.

**

* * *

A/N: see, quick update! But I apologise that not much happened in it and it was pretty boring :/ the next chapter IS better (: honest! **

**And Bella's date with Jacob might not be an actual bad thing (;, you'll see why (: **

**London was amazing btw (: Got a pic with rpatz at madame tussards ( a was rpatz btw guys :L ) it's my ff profile pic (:**

**I'll update asap as long as you review! (: and Waterpaw hope you like the quick update (; involving no killing :D**

**Pleaseee review! Laura x**


	12. Chapter 12: Omelette Making

_I cant fight this feeling any longer_  
_And yet Im still afraid to let it flow_  
_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_  
_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_  
_I said there is no reason for my fear_  
_Coz I feel so secure when were together_  
_You give my life direction_  
_You make everything so clear_

_And even as I wander_  
_Im keeping you in sight_  
_Youre a candle in the window_  
_On a cold, dark winters night_  
_And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I cant fight this feeling anymore_  
_Ive forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_Its time to bring this ship into the shore_  
_And throw away the oars, forever_

**Sorry really long- but it all fits (: By Glee cast and Reo Speedwagon**_- Can't fight this feeling  
_

**Chapter 12 ~ Omelette Making**

**Edward POV**

I ran a hand through my hair as I drove towards the same little café that Tanya and I had spent our first date at. I guess I should have been happy, seeing Tanya again after a _long_ weekend; but I couldn't help feel anything _but_ happy_. _

My body felt all rigid and weird; it had done since the fall out with Bella yesterday. I hated, being on terms like this with her. It drained me of any emotion and, even though we had put it right on the plane, I knew that we both knew that it was not right at all.

Well, at least I knew Bella's true feelings about me. I guess I had known them all along. But it had been nice to spend a couple of days deluding myself into thinking that maybe she _did_ like me. Reality had hit home when Bella had called me 'The _Geek'. S_he had probably even thought that I was gay, like Tanya had at first.

Tanya. Tanya was beautiful, and _way _out of my league. I should be over the bloody moon, dating someone like her! But… but there was no… spark. I felt nothing for her. Obviously I _liked _her, but she wasn't caring, she wasn't kind and the thought of her didn't make my heart beat erratically. No, only one person did that to me. Bella Swan.

But now was the time to get Bella _out_ of my head and concentrate on settling for what I was supposed to have. Who was right for the Geek- another Geek.

"Edward!" Tanya over-exaggeratedly shouted as I entered the Café.

"Tanya." I tried to smile back, with the same enthusiasm.

"How was your weekend!? Oh my gosh, you have to tell me _everything! _Did Bella get on okay!?" Tanya grabbed my hand and guided us to our table. Tanya always did have a little obsession with Bella. I presumed that she was just one of the many people who adored her for being so different in the celebrity world, and seeing the person behind the stupid, fake tabloids.

"It was… good," I half-lied. "It was mainly just Bella going off to boring meetings." I shrugged my shoulders. I wanted to talk about _anything_ but the damn weekend.

"I heard Bella had an argument, with a guy?" Tanya ruffled her nose up in confusion and it brought back memories of Bella doing the exact same thing when I had tried to show her how the photocopier worked at work. Bella looked adorably cute when she did it; Tanya just looked weird.

"Yeah, James- her ex. He's a nasty piece of work; he ended up making her cry in her hotel room all night." The thought of James made me clench my hands up into fists. I tried to think where Tanya might have heard this news from; maybe it was already out in the papers'- I hadn't had chance to look yet.

"Oh no! Poor Bella!" Tanya pulled a sad puppy dog expression.

"Yeah, I know," I mumbled, looking distantly out of the window.

"I… I missed you Edward!" Tanya pouted. "There was a _whole_ weekend of Star Trek movies on the TV! I so desperately wanted to watch them with, _you._" Tanya sighed.

"I'm sorry. Did you record them?" I asked.

"Oh… No. I didn't think of that…" Tanya trailed off.

"It's okay, I have them all on DVD anyway." I smiled.

"Great!" Tanya smiled back. Well at least I had a companion to play Star Trek scene it with me now.

"I brought Star Trek scene it, when I was away- for us," I lied.

"Fabulous! That sounds so fun!"

"Yuh huh," I agreed.

"Oooh!" Tanya squealed when her bright pink phone went off. "I must go take this call!" She jumped up quickly and exited the café.

I slumped backwards onto my seat, letting out a big sigh. Jeez I was tired. I hadn't been able to sleep one bit the night before, while I knew that Bella was only in a bed next to me, but not having her sleeping with _me _again felt so weird and odd; even though we'd only done it once. It already felt natural and _normal_. She had talked softly in her sleep- she woke me up once, only because she was practically shouting "Edward!" in her sleep. I hadn't been able to stop the big grin from spreading across my face, at the thought of her dreaming about _me. _I had knelt down by her bed for a while and watched her sleep, mumbling more names and words that didn't quite make sense; but she'd said my name the_ most. _I didn't want to leave her side, but I knew that I needed sleep for the next day, so with a quick kiss on her forehead I let her be, and fell into a heavy, peaceful sleep.

"Sorry! Boss calling." Tanya shrugged her shoulders, before sitting back down again.

"Erm, look Tanya, I think I've got a bit jetlagged, do you mind if we redo this some other time?" I asked.

I thought that Tanya looked relieved for a second but then her face turned into the same sadness as before. I shook the image of her look of relief out of my head; I must have been imagining it.

"Okay… I'm kind of busy the next few nights… shall we say, Thursday? But let's go somewhere nice! Clemet's?" Tanya's eyes lighted up at the thought.

"Er sure," I replied, remembering the time me and Bella had lunch there.

A small, dark haired waitress came over to us. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"Er no sorry, we were actually just leaving," I replied, as I begun to stand up.

"Oh." The waitress looked purposefully down at our empty table and grunted, before walking off.

"I'll see you Thursday, shall we say seven?" I asked Tanya, as I went round to help put her black coat on for her, which was oddly _very_ fashionable.

"Sounds good."

We walked side by side out of the Café and I again walked her to her car. I knew that my plan to forget about Bella and concentrate on Tanya had _not _worked. I knew I needed to do something, anything.

So I worked on instinct, as I grabbed Tanya's arm to turn her towards me, just as she was going to enter her car. She gave me a startled look, which I ignored, as I pulled her closer to me and planted my lips on to hers. At first we both froze, but I felt like I'd learnt _so _much from that amazing kiss from Bella; so I started to move my lips against hers. All I could taste was her cherry lip gloss, which made me want to puke, but I kept on kissing her, trying to rebuke some spark or chemistry, or _anything. _But nothing came. All it made me want to do was throw up, so I let her go.

Tanya was still wearing that same shocked expression, but quickly turned it into a small smile, as she adjusted her glasses which had slightly fallen off from the kiss. "Thanks Edward. I'll see you soon." She nodded, before getting into her car.

"See you." I waved her off, as she drove out of the car park. I then made my way to Alice's car and drove home, before collapsing on my bed and trying to think of anything _but _Bella. I failed miserably.

**Bella POV**

"Coffee." Edward extended his hand towards me to give me the takeaway coffee cup.

"Thanks." I gave a wimpy smile, before walking into my office.

I could hear Edward's footsteps behind me. What did he want now? "Umm, Bella I have some good news, and some bad," he muttered, as I took my seat at my desk.

"Okay, what first?" I asked, what day _didn't _I get bad news?

"I'm going with good- as it will make more sense." He sent me a crooked grin which sent my heart into beating erratically, which I again tried to ignore and compose myself.

"Great, go!" I nodded him on.

"Okay well, I only found out now, but everyone at the dinner last Friday signed a confidential agreement, which we never got around to doing, as we didn't exactly stay there long. Anyway it means that what happened at the dinner, stayed _at the dinner. _Which means no one can print anything about your run in with James." Edward fiddled with his glasses.

"Great, good." I didn't want to explain myself to the press about _that_ mess. "The bad?"

"Yeah… well somehow _Star _magazine, seemed to be able to _bend_ around those rules and printed it anyway. Apparently they got some guy from the party to spill what happened, not Lauren herself. Which, to be honest, I highly doubt, but I called the conference people and they said there's nothing they can do about it. So… just don't go reading that magazine today, okay Bella?" Concern suddenly filled Edward's eyes, but why would he be worried about me?

"I won't," I promised.

"Good. Okay well you have a meeting at 1, but until then I guess you have paperwork and stuff?" Edward checked.

"Yeah, a _load._" I sighed.

"I'll call you at one then." Edward nodded before leaving the room.

I leant back in my big chair and sighed. It seemed like all my covering up after what happened with James, had just gone down the plug hole. If only Jess were here; she'd know what to do. I hadn't even spoken to her since she left! Just one phone call, when she got to England. I made a mental note to ring her that night.

I decided maybe paperwork was the one thing I needed to help get everything off my mind. My brain wouldn't be able to cope with thinking about anything else while doing work.

By 11, I'd finished all my paperwork, even the stuff that I didn't even _need _to do. Usually this time around a Monday morning I would have a gossip with Jess about our weekends. Fat chance of that. Maybe I could catch Alice? I still needed words with her, about _Bob_.

I walked out of my office, but was stopped by Edward. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" I tried to ask as friendly as possible.

"Do you mind if I take an early lunch, I've finished all my work," Edward asked.

I bit my lip down in confusion. "When did you ever need to ask me, to take a lunch break?"

"I.. I just wasn't sure." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"Edward. " I sighed and ran a hand through my locks. "Stop, acting like _this_! Please, _please_, can we be normal again?! I lied. I _don't_ want us to be just Boss and Employee! I need you to be my friend, I need your help; I need _you. _You were a God-save on the weekend! You helped me _so _much. And I never really said thank you for that. So… thanks, _a lot. _The argument was stupid! I said stuff I really did _not_ mean. Jesus Edward, you are so _not_ a Geek! You're a clever, smart, funny, kind guy!" And utterly gorgeous…

Edward looked stunned for a second, but then smiled and ducked his head. "Thank you Bella. You don't have to say that," he replied, sending me another heart-melting crooked grin.

I took a step closer to him, so that I was on his side of the desk. I grabbed down for one of his hands and held it tightly in both of mine. I was addicted to the warm, electric buzzes I got off touching him. "I _mean_ it. I really do Edward." I gazed up into his emerald eyes, getting lost in them- though this time I didn't care. I was breaking my rules _yet _again. Following my heart, not my head, even though I knew it would just end in heart break, but in that moment I really could _not_ care less.

Edward, sexily, used his other hand to run through his hair, before he chuckled. "Now would it sound cheesy, if I said the same back?"

I giggled too. "Nope, but then I _would_ get the right to call you a copycat!"

"Well, I'm sorry for getting so worked up about a stupid game! You didn't deserve that." He stared deeply into my eyes, showing me the truth behind his words.

"No you're right. I did deserve that, I was insensitive to you. And Edward? I would play Star Trek scene it with you, any day," I promised.

Edward laughed again. "And that just proves what an amazing person you are Bella. And how kind and generous you are."

"Nah, it's just the truth. I like your company, rather a lot," I admitted, slightly blushing.

"So do I," Edward whispered back.

"I was going to take an early lunch break too, care to join me?" I asked. I could already feel the blood pumping away in my body again- something I hadn't even realised was missing. Edward did such weird and wonderful things to me, which I don't think I could ever get used to- or wanted to.

"Sounds perfect. Where to?" Edward managed to cup his other hand around both of my small hands which were around his other hand; the warmth off his hand felt incredible.

"What about… your place? I don't think I'm up to seeing the press today… and if we go in your car?" I actually couldn't give a damn about the paps; I just wanted an excuse to see Edwards place.

"No way!" Edward smiled cheekily, while shaking his head.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Just, because! What about your place?"

I could see from the look on his eyes, that he wasn't going to give in; so with a huff I agreed, "Fine. As long as you promise, one day that I can go round yours!"

"Deal," Edward agreed. "I'll go get the keys off Alice, and meet you outside?"

"Sure." I smiled back

***

"Errr… Ohhh! I have eggs! Want an omelette?" I shouted out to Edward, with my head in my fridge.

"Only if you have cheese!" I heard him chuckle and reply back, from what sounded like the lounge.

I scrimmaged around in my pathetic excuse of a fridge, and found a tiny piece of cheese. Meh it'll do. "Anything else in it?" I called out.

"Got any onion?" A voice _straight _behind me asked, causing me to scream and jump ten foot in the air.

"Don't do that!" I shouted, turning to face Edward.

"Sorry." Edward smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm mmm, better be too!" I turned around and went on my search for some onions.

"Here." Edward put his arm over my shoulder and put his hand in the fridge, right at the back where two onions were. My back and his chest were touching, sending me shivers all down my spine. I could feel Edwards cool, sweet breath on my neck, giving me goose pumps, I also realised that I wasn't breathing.

All too soon Edward managed to reach one of the onions and moved back away for me. I let out a quiet sigh.

"I'm guessing you can cook?" Edward raised one eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I'm actually a very good cook!" I stuck my tongue out at him, before turning towards the middle island counter and placing all my ingredients on it. Edward just laughed.

"Go!" I said, pointing towards the door.

"What!?" Edward asked confused.

"I can't cook, with you here laughing at me!" I folded my arms up stubbornly.

"Aww come on!" Edward complained, pouting at me ever so slightly.

"Promise not to laugh, _or_ say a word?" I pulled my left eyebrow up at him.

"Can't I even-"

"Go! Get out of here!" I shouted, as I walked towards Edward and started pulling him out of the door.

"Talk! I meant talk! Like friendly!" he cried out as I tried my best to try and at least just move him an inch, but he was _way_ too strong for me.

I sighed, before turning around to face him. "Please," I pouted. "You can go look around!"

Edward seemed to like the idea of that. "Okay." He smiled. "Call me when it's done." He patted me on my shoulder before leaving the room, into the tight hallway and through to the lounge, I guessed.

I let out a sigh of relief. I knew there would be no way in hell that I could cook with him watching me. I'd probably get too distracted and end up doing it all wrong and then burning it. No, I needed some time to clear my head to think. Like why the crap had I just said all that stuff to Edward, at work? Sure, it wasn't lies- far from it. But I'd broken my promises to myself! But then when I'm with Edward, my head just fogs up and I can't think clearly, all reason just goes out of my head; and then I just stutter out what I _really_ feel, I can't lie to him.

But then, he'd said stuff back? He'd called me kind and generous… but I guess I was his boss and he _had_ to have said something back.

I turned back to the counter and started to prepare the omelettes and getting the frying pan out. A couple of years before at college, omelettes were the only affordable and easy food I could make. So I'd gotten pretty good at doing them- hopefully good enough for Edward.

A few minutes later, I was pretty much done. I decided to put both the omelettes into the oven to keep them warm, when I went to go find what Edward was doing. I _thought_ he'd just be sat on my sofa in my lounge, but when I went to look in there, it was empty.

"Edward!?" I called out, as I checked all of the rooms downstairs- which were all empty.

I ran upstairs, wondering if he was in the bathroom, but the door was unlocked and empty. I looked in all the spare rooms and even through a window to see if he was outside. The last place I looked was my bedroom, but why would he be in _there_?

I nearly screamed as I opened the door and saw a figure sitting on my bed, by my drawers, his back facing towards me. "What are you doing in here?" I asked as I went around the bed too see what

Edward was hunched over for. I instantly noticed 3 photos in his hand, which he was looking at. "What are those?" I asked, leaning over to see them more closely.

Edward finally turned his face to look at me, while I gasped at the photos in his hand.

"Why are you looking at those?!" I demanded, snatching them right out of his hands.

"I'm sorry, your top drawer was open so I went to close it, but saw these first.." Edward mumbled.

I stared down at the photos in my hands. All three were of me and James, but all in different stages of our relationship. The first was of me and him at our first public appearance together- a movie premiere. I looked so happy; I couldn't remove the smile off my face the whole night. I loved being with James, feeling the jealously of the other girls, the glitz and the glam. That was before I realised how nasty it could all get…

The next was of him and me in Forks at Charlie's- my Dad's, only a day before the abuse started. It was an unusually sunny day in Forks, so we all evacuated to the back garden. I hardly ever saw Charlie much, as I used to live with my Mum- Renee and her boyfriend Phil, as a kid. It was a big treat when I had managed to get James to go with me to go see Charlie. Again, I still had the same smile on my face and the same radiance on my face- only now did I realise I wasn't happy at all. It was all false; it wasn't love at all.

The final picture was during the abuse stage, I was trying to smile but even I could see it didn't reach my eyes or even face. My body was limp, I had big, blue marks under my eyes and I basically looked like shit. James looked perfect; perfect and happy, like everything was fine and it made me angry.

I didn't even realise that I'd started crying, until I felt Edward's fingers wipe away the tears falling down my cheeks. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

I quickly straightened up, and begun wiping away the rest, embarrassed by the state I was in, in front of Edward. "It's…it's fine," I mumbled.

"Bella, what really happened?" Edward asked me, he turned me around so that I was looking into his concerned eyes.

I shook my head, I didn't want to tell him now; I wasn't ready. "I..I.."

"You know you can trust me Bella," Edward spoke softly, as he carefully put a lock of my hair behind my ear.

I nodded, _that_ was true. "I'm… just not ready… to tell anyone yet."

"I understand. I would never force anything out of you, if you didn't want me to know," Edward promised, still using that soft, velvet voice.

"Thank you," I whispered, ducking my head.

I could fell Edward putting two careful hands on either side of the top of my head and planting a small kiss on the top of my head, on my hair. I was glad he couldn't see the immediate grin that spread across my face, with one small, insignificant kiss, he had made me feel one hundred times better.

"I better go check on the omelettes- they're probably ready now." I looked up towards Edward again, pointing towards the doorway.

Edward looked me over once, with careful eyes, checking that I was alright, before replying, "Okay, I'll come with you." He then grabbed my hand, to help me off of the bed and then still held onto it tightly as we walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. The warmth from it was another healing power, making me feel on cloud nine again.

**

* * *

A/N: See edward and bella are back together? :D (well kind of ;) ) and Edward will be finding about James and Bella, very soon along with another big surprise (; (well kind of :P) I think you're going to like the next few chapters (:**

**And thank you for Steph for spending ageeeeeeeeeeesssss helping me plan out the rest of the story! Bless her! She's amazing :D and now so is the rest of the story going to be… hopefully :L**

**Umm I have a whole week of exams next week- french oral and Drama D: so probably a bit longer update sorryy (N)**

**But PLEASEE review- to help me through the exams ;) pahah :L**

**Laura (: x**


	13. Chapter 13: IceCream Cheers Everyone Up

_Every day that I love her_  
_ I kill myself_  
_ It happens over and over_  
_ There's no one else_  
_ And I try to forget her_  
_ But look at me_  
_ Giving everything away for free_

**Daniel Merriweather- Giving Everything Away For Free**

**Chapter 13- Ice-Cream Cheers Everyone Up**

**Bella POV**

Edward complimented me generously on the omelettes before we sat and ate them in a comfortable silence that lasted until Edward had finished his food. He pushed his plate away and stared me straight in the eyes. "Bella," he sighed, "I have a confession to make…"

I instantly froze, what confession was he going to make?! A million thoughts quickly entered my head, but quickly escaped as well- when Edward started to laugh at my face.

"Bella, calm down!" He chuckled, as he placed a soothing hand over my hand, which was resting on the table. "It's nothing, _that_ bad!"

"Good." I sighed, letting the warmth of his hand calm me down. "I don't need any more bad news."

"True." Edward smiled. "But this _is_ kind of bad. Well for me anyway. I kind of planned… to go to Forks a week on Friday- with Alice, to see my parents for two weeks. I know Alice has already booked out the holiday time already, and I know it's really late notice and I'm sorry but-"

"Edward," I cut him off. "That's fine really! I can look after myself for a couple of weeks." I knew I could _look_ after myself, but could I really go through the heartache of not seeing Edward for a long period? I guessed that _this_ would be the real test.

"I know that, but, well, I spoke to Alice about it." Edward nervously fiddled with his glasses, using his free hand. "And she kind of spoke to Jess, and Jess said that business was slow in England and that she wouldn't mind coming back to help you, while I was gone?"

I smiled at the thought of seeing Jessica again. We'd been friends for so long that it didn't feel right seeing her every day; but I supposed that Edward had put that right for me. "That'll be great!" I exclaimed.

Edward looked relieved at my reaction, seeing the truth behind my words, in my big smile. "Good! Great! She also told Alice for me to tell you, that she's been expecting a phone call! She said she can barely afford food at the moment, let alone phone America." He chuckled.

I blushed slightly. "I was actually going to do that tonight!"

Edward winked at me, causing me to blush more. "Sure Bella."

I opened my mouth to protest, but then realised what he'd said earlier. "Do your parents live in Forks?"

"Yeah, so did me, Alice and Em, when we were little," Edward replied.

"My Dad – Charlie – lives in Forks. Has done for… I don't know- forever?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I used to visit him in the holiday, me and my Mum, Renee- used to live in Phoenix with her husband now, Phil. But I used to _hate_ visiting Forks, so I made sure that Charlie booked us a holiday _abroad_."

"Chief Swan?! That's your Dad? Well I guess I should have guessed. Why did you hate Forks?!" Edward fake-mocked, looking like he was hurt by the accusation.

"The weather. The constant rain and… dullness. It just annoyed me. I needed to see sun_._ Why did you move to LA?" I couldn't help asking.

"Emmett moved here first, and then Alice did- both for different colleges. I… I just needed a change after I finished college, so I decided to join them here too." Edward pulled one side of his mouth up into a smile, which caught me off-guard for a second.

"It's the sun really, isn't it?" I joked, pulling a smile.

Edward shook his head. "No, it's the _people_. So, got any ice cream?" he asked, raising one eyebrow up at me.

"In, _that_ freezer… most possibly." I giggled.

"Oh God. I better go put on my equipment, _then_ go and search inside it!" he joked.

I poked him and replied, "It's not that bad!" To show him this, I reluctantly moved my hand from under Edward's, and got up to head toward the freezer. I opened the door and a gust of cold air came out of it into my face, causing me to shiver slightly. Luckily there was a pot of vanilla ice cream right at the front; I figured that Jess or someone must have left it here once.

I took the pot out, smiling brightly to myself and put it on the counter. I then got out two bowls and two spoons. "What is it with you and ice cream?" I asked Edward, who still sat at the counter

He shrugged his shoulders. "Cheers everyone up." I guessed that he was referring to what haf happened earlier on; I had to stop showing how strong my emotions could be when it came to remembering James.

I nodded my head slowly, lost in concentration, and gave Edward his bowl. He smiled at me brightly, making me catch my breath, before digging deeply into his ice-cream.

"What?" he asked, as he suddenly noticed I had been watching him eat his ice-cream quickly, for the last few minutes.

"Oh," I replied, suddenly realising what _I_ was doing. I looked down below me, to see that my bowl was completely empty and so was the ice cream tub by it. "Hey! You took all my ice-cream!"

Edward raised two eyebrows up at me. "Bella _you_ gave me the ice-cream!" he pointed out.

"Oh yeah." I sighed, sitting back down on the breakfast stool by Edward.

"Here, have some of mine." Edward smirked, as he filled his spoon up with some of his ice-cream and then held the spoon out just in front of my mouth.

I resisted laughing like a small girl, before putting my mouth around the spoon that Edward was still holding, and licking all the ice-cream off of it. "Thanks," I giggled, licking my lips.

"Any more for Miss Swan?" Edward chuckled.

I looked down at his bowl to see that there was _none._ "Err yeah fat chance of that!" I pointed out.

"Ahhh." Edward nodded, looking down at the empty bowl.

"It's fine. Not like I was going to eat it anyway," I said, truthfully. I reached out and grabbed the bowl from in front of Edward and my arm accidentally grazed Edward's lips and nose, sending a million different electric shocks through my body. I could feel my cheeks blush a little, as I walked over to the dishwasher and loaded all the plates from earlier, with the bowl and spoon- wait did I ever_ want_ to wash that spoon?

"Come on! Work time!" I exclaimed, while walking over to Edward and trying to pull him up.

"Alright, Miss Bossy!" Edward chuckled, as we made our way out of the door.

Seconds later, well it _felt _like seconds - time flew by when I was with Edward - we were back at the office, with Edward at his desk, listening to the missed answer phone messages.

"Hey Bella!" he called out, just as I was about to enter my office.

I instantly spun around. "Yeah?" I couldn't help the smile which lit my face up.

"There's an answer phone message- saying about some kind of ball, you said you would attend this Sunday?"

I mentally groaned- the annual Smith Ball. I'd attended it year after year now and each year was more painful then the last. I'd met Mr Smith at the New York magazine convention and he had insisted each year that I went to his ball- with as many guests as I wanted. He was a hard man to say no to, so I'd had the pleasure of having to attend it, with him persuading me to come again next year. Usually just Jess and I went- I always had some random date that Jess had set me up with, before James, and of course Jess had Mike.

"Ahhh great!" I sighed, perching down at the end of Edward's desk. "Yeah, err, tell them I'll go and I'll bring guests- you and Alice."

"We have no choice?" Edward laughed, as he looked up the number.

"Nope!" I replied, popping the 'p'.

"It says here that all guests must be with a plus one…" Edward trailed off, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, usually Jess makes me go on stupid dates." I laughed, with no humour.

"Well… I'll bring Tanya." Edward shrugged, as he kept his head down looking at the numbers.

I bit down hard on my lip. "Yeah sure," I mumbled. "Tell Alice will you please?" I quickly asked, as I made my way quickly into my office.

I closed the door behind me, and sunk to the floor. _Of course_ Edward would want to bring Tanya! She was his girlfriend for God's sake Bella! Not you!

I managed successfully to blink back the stupid, pointless tears in my eyes while standing up and pressing out my skirt. I had to be stronger then this!

I walked over to my desk and leant back in the luxurious chair. I knew that I had a few people to see this afternoon, to check their work for the next issue. I was about to get up, when a small knock on the door made me sit back down.

"Bella?" called the velvet voice.

"Come in!" I said a bit too quickly.

The handsome man came in, but his expression was weird… I couldn't put my finger on what emotion it was trying to hold.

"Err… this guy called _Jake_ rang you, asking about Thursday? I said I'd put him on hold, until you;'re ready," he mumbled the last bit.

"Great, erm put him through." I nodded, while trying to work out the foreign expression.

The expression grew worse at my reply. "Okay…" He then walked out the door, closing it bit too hardly behind him. _Weird, _I thought.

My office telephone rang immediately afterwards, almost making me jump before I picked it up. "Hey Jake."

"Bella! Hey, how are you?" he asked, confidently.

"I'm… good," I replied- well it was a half-lie.

"Great! Still up for Thursday?" Jake asked.

I mused it over for a second. Well one date wasn't going to hurt was it? Maybe it would take my mind off of Edward for a bit- surely _that_ would be better? "Sure," I convinced myself. "Where to?"

"Well my friend kind of owns Clemet's in town?" I remembered the last time I'd been there, with Edward- one of our first 'dates' as such.

"Sounds good. Ermm… about sevenish?" I mentally counted up how long it would take Alice to 'get me ready' after work.

"Yeah, I have a meeting which should finish at 6ish, so that's perfect Bella." I could hear that Jake sounded a lot more excited about this then me. Maybe I should feel more excited? A date with Jacob Black- a top business man, with looks to die for? Whose type couldn't he be?

But was I ready? He reminded me so much of James, was I ready to put myself through that again?

"Cool…. Oh Jake?"

"Yeah?" he replied, coolly.

"Are you busy this Sunday? Just I have this stupid Ball to attend, and my PA and friend are coming with me, but it's a 'plus one' kind of thing and they both have dates so…" I really wasn't any good at the 'asking out' kind of thing.

"Of course I'll come Bella," Jake said, sounding smug. Eurgh.

"Okay, good. I'll see you Thursday then." I leant back in my chair, trying to decide whether Thursday would be a good day, or not.

"Sure, I'll make reservations, bye Bella." I hung up the phone- not bothering to say bye back.

I knew who I needed to speak to: Jess.

I quickly and reluctantly said goodbye to Edward, at the end of the day; that expression was still on his face, but only faintly. I wondered what it was.

As soon as I got home, I picked up my phone and rang Jess- not caring how much it would cost to call England.

"Bella!" Jess answered excitedly, after one ring.

"Jess!" I replied in the same enthusiasm; it felt good to hear a familiar voice again.

"How are you Bella? Oh my God, I have so much too tell you! Though not all good…" Jess sighed.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" I asked, hoping for her sake that it wasn't.

"No, no! The baby's fine- we had the first scan last week Bella! It was one of the best moments in my life! Seeing my child on the screen!" Jess exclaimed.

"Wow! You have to e-mail me the sonogram!" I insisted.

"I will, well I won't have to _e-mail_ it now will I?" Jess giggled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused by what she was saying.

"Didn't Edward tell you? About me coming over!?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry… this morning seems like a _long _time ago. Jess, really you don't need to come over! I'm fine on my own for two weeks! And with the baby and everything, it's just going to put extra pressure on you." I walked into the kitchen and leant over the counter to switch the kettle on- I needed a coffee.

"Bella don't be so daft! Anyway… that's the bad news... Me and Mike _need_ the extra money." Jess sighed again, but this time a lot heavier.

"What do you mean? I thought you had a great plan for England?" I wondered.

"Yeah… well England's kind of in a recession at the moment- yeah Mike's parents failed to tell us _that_ bit. So setting up any business at the moment here is risky. Mike and I had to go out and get jobs, until we can afford to set up a business here. And of course we are both on minimum pay and erugh Bella! It's all going _so_ wrong!" Jess cried.

"Jess! Jeez, I'm so sorry! You'll pull through though, right? Look I'll pay for the plane tickets- they must be costing you a _bomb_. And if you do a good job, I'll give you a bonus," I hinted.

"Bella, thank you! Really, that means so much. Mike's parents are trying to help us out too and mine. It's just… I feel like a charity and I hate it!" Jess nearly shouted.

"Well at least they're trying to help, right?"

"Yeah, I'm just overreacting, we will be fine. Anyway, I need to go now- it's kind of, like, midnight here Bells." Jess laughed, though there was hardly any humour or happiness in it.

"Oh shit! Sorry- 8 hour time difference, I forgot! Sleep tight!"

"Thanks Bella, I'll see you next Friday, bye!" She hung up.

"Argh!" I groaned, as I realised I didn't even have any chance to talk to Jess about _Edward. _Well I guessed that that was my little problem now… well mine and Bob's… oh yeah, and Alice's. Great.

**

* * *

A/n: So not much happens- I apologise, but just you wait for the next chapters now! All I can say iss YEEEP :D Also I kind of wrote the next chapter- but it's going too be two now, because its megaaa low- but that's not such a bad thing, huh? Also I don't really want to point out something small which happened in this chapter… which means something big :S As it may ruin something for the next chapters :s But I'll see if any one realises it :D**

**Okay NEWS :D I posted (as some of you have seen (; ) a new fic called : Somebody to Save You. It's quite possibly my fave fic yet and sooo different to my others! :D Here's a snippet:**

_If there's one thing I've learnt in life, it's to never take anything for granted. Most importantly people. People can be taken away from your life so quickly that you can't even begin to experience the onslaught of pain. You should love the people closest to you, every second of everyday. Life is evil. It will play games with you, trick you and even make you _want_ to die. But the biggest game it plays, is taking away those closest to you. You never feel so alone as you do when that _one_ person you feel the most closest to in the whole, wild, world is taken away from you._

**It looks a bit sad, but go look at the summary and read the first chapter (: I want to hear your guys thought on it, so please review! :D**

**Okay I'll shut up now :D Erm Im going to see scouting for girls on WEDNESDAY :D so have no idea when I'll update (: definitely in a week though, because the next chapters are goood! :D**

**Also any of you seen the Last Song- I saw it last week and cried my eyes out :'( with Zira, but it was flaming amazing! LOVED it :D**

**Okay I'll shut up now! PLEASE review! (we got the most ever for the last chapter- wooop!)**

**Laura (: x**


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth

_And even though she doesn't believe in love_

_He's determined to call her bluff_

_Who could deny these butterflies?_

_They're filling his gut_

**Remembering Sunday- All Time Low**

**Chapter 14 - The Truth**

**Bella POV**

"_Alice!" _I tried my hardest to please her; I had even gotten to the point of desperation- using 'Alice's award-winning puppy-eyed expression'.

"Bella! Do _not_ pull that face with _me_!" Alice threatened, as she extended one finger to point at me.

I cowered back from her, like a little dog, until my bum finally reached the soft bed behind me; in which I collapsed back on to. "Argh!" I groaned, while biting extremely hard on my bottom lip and staring at the swirls of my ceiling.

I could hear Alice's laughter from somewhere in front of me. "Bella, sometimes you are _so _ridiculous!" I could hear Alice smack her hands on her things, from where she'd obviously flung her hands up in annoyance at me.

I growled quietly under my breath. _"Me!_ Being ridiculous?" I shouted, while moving my torso swiftly upwards, so that I was back to sitting on the end of the bed. "Alice, that dress _defines_ the word ridiculous!" I could feel my cheeks burning from my temper.

Again Alice threw her head back to laugh, though it contained no humour. "So what do you wanna wear, hey Bella? Sweats and a jumper! _Way_ to pull a guy Bella!" Alice sarcastically said, while twisting her head to one side and putting her hands on her hips.

I tried to give her evils, but knew that it wasn't working from Alice's facial expression. "No! But what's wrong with jeans and a nice top?" I questioned, while raising one eyebrow at her.

"Argh, Bella you are _so_ boring! Come on! You live once! Wearing _this_ dress isn't going to kill you!" Alice lengthened the last sentence, by saying all the words with an extra syllable.

I turned my head to look at the dress which hung on my wardrobe door that Alice was pointing at. It was a deep purple colour - almost dark blue - with some small silver crystals along the neck line; which seemed to plummet to the ground. It went against _every _rule I made about what clothes I wear. Apart from the colour- which I kind of liked, but would never tell Alice - it was practically the worst possible dress Alice could have picked.

Alice kneeled so she was down to m level, her face instantly softened, which made me suspicious. "Okay Bella, I know you don't like it- which _does_ hurt my feelings by the way! But, just try it on for me okay? Please, you can do that right? For me?" The puppy eyes were now on Alice, who could pull them off a million times better then me. I tried to resist them, tried to say no; but they just got bigger and looked more sad. I was an idiot to even bother trying to resist.

"Fine," I muttered, while folding my arms up stubbornly.

"Yay!" Alice squealed, her whole little body seeming to jump 10 foot in the air, making me jump a little. She instantly ran toward the dress and, in one quick movement, got it off of the hanger and in front of my face. God did I sometimes hate the little pixie that Jess had left me with.

I reluctantly went out to grab it, but the dress was missing and behind Alice's back before I could.

"What?" I asked now, really confused by her.

Alice's nose crumpled up a bit, like something smelt bad. "Just because I'm helping you with your date with Jake tonight, does _not_ mean that I wouldn't _much_ rather you and my stupid brother be together instead." Alice pulled both of her finely-plucked eyebrows up at me.

I sighed. I thought tonight was meant to be _forgetting_ about Edward? "Alice, you and I both know that-" But Alice put a finger to my lips, stopping me from speaking.

"I know, I know. He has Tanya, blah de dah! Now put this damn dress on!" The dress was instantly pushed back into my confused face, where my waiting hands grabbed it.

"I'll be just outside the door!" Alice smiled sweetly- though I could tell it was just an act- and skipped her way outside of the door, like a professional ballerina; before almost silently closing it behind her. How did she do that?

I knew how impatient Alice got, so quickly pulled off my old sweats and jumper which I was wearing and threw them on the floor- I could pick them up later. I looked at the dress in front of me again, deciding if I had any chance of not wearing it tonight. I heard Alice's impatient foot tapping on the floor straight outside the door, and knew that that meant a resounding _no._

I made sure not to look at myself in the mirror, as I struggled to get into the dress; which hole was I supposed to put which body part through?

After a few minutes, to the point where Alice's tapping was now going at 100mph, it was on- well I thought it was on, I didn't bother checking in the mirror.

"Okay!" Was all I managed to say, before Alice ran through the door.

"Bella!" she whined, running up to me and tugging at my dress in various places. "You're useless! Okay, it's ready _now_." Alice had a little triumphant smile on her face, like she'd just won a prize or something.

I mentally cringed at the thought of what I must look like in this dress.

"Well, go look in the mirror!" Alice complained, like I was an idiot for not doing it straight away.

"No," I said sternly. "I'll wear it, but I'm not looking at myself." I again folded my arms up stubbornly.

Alice gave me a weird look, before rolling her eyes. "Fine Bella. Now let me do your make-up." She looked at her pink, sparkling diamond watch. I watched her expression change, from over-the-top happiness, to complete surprise, and then worry- her big eyes back to the big balls, like when she did her puppy eyed expression. "Bella. We. Have. HALF A BLOODY HOUR! You took _one _hour arguing with me about the stupid dress, which you _are_ wearing ANYWAY!" I'd never seem Alice get into a temper- but I had to admit that it was quite funny. Her face was bright red, and her hands balled into tiny fists; and I could have sworn that, at any second, steam was going to come out of her ears. I tried to hold in my laughter.

She quickly stormed over to me, stamping her feet with every step and stood as straight as a solider in front of me. "Sit," she growled, pointing to the chair in front of my mini make up desk- with _very_ limited make up on it.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted her, still trying hard not to laugh, and then sat on the chair.

I could hear Alice exhale a _very_ long breath, before walking behind me and fiddling with my hair. "Hmm," I heard her muse, "your hair is going to have to do Bella, I don't have time to do that _and_ make-up. You're very lucky to have such nice long locks." Her voice was slowly coming back to the sweetness, it normally held. I quickly learned that Alice was bad at being mad or holding tempers for long- _unless _it was to do with clothes.

"Great," I muttered sarcastically.

Alice quickly spun my seat around, so that I was now facing her. Her eyes were looking at my face, but not at _me. _Just my facial features to decide what she was going to do. Oh God… But I knew better now then to argue with Alice- she always got her own way; even though I was her boss and I could sack her…

"Whatever you're thinking about- forget it!" Alice wrinkled her nose up again, as she walked towards her bag and pulled out a few smaller bags.

"What?" Was she a _mind reader_ too?

"I can tell by your facial expressions that you're thinking of some way to get out of this. And Bella, I'm tell you now- it's not going to work." Alice smiled sweetly at me like a little girl who got her own way.

"What if I sacked you?" I asked her, pulling the corner of my mouth up into a snide smile.

"You wouldn't!" Alice asked in shock, instinctively taking a step back.

"Wouldn't I?" I muttered under my breath, knowing that the answer was a resounding no. "Well get on with it!" I clicked at her, sarcastically.

Alice gave me the 'I told you so look' and pulled out the first of her scary make up items. I closed my eyes and kept the shut, until the end, where she made me open them to put mascara on.

"Right… I _think_ we are done," Alice murmured as she played with some of my hair, her eyebrows were still pulled down in concentration.

I stood up, suddenly noticing the time. "Like it matters, I'm going to be late!" I cried out, not really caring if I was going to be late- I just needed an excuse to get away from Alice's prodding and poking- half an hour of that is long enough for _anyone._

"Bella!" Alice grabbed my shoulder and spun me around so that I was facing her.

"What?" I asked, clenching my hands into fists.

"Firstly, _calm down. _I know that you haven't had a date for a while, and with good reason. But trust me; it's all going to be _fine_. Jake seems like a great guy!" Alice's face was so full of happiness that I didn't know whether to believe her or not; instead I just nodded and smiled. "Secondly, you look great! Better than great." She gave me a wink, before turning me around and pushing me to the door, causing me to nearly fall over in the stupid heels that Alice had also put me in.

"Careful Bells!" she giggled from behind me.

With a grunt, I started to walk back out the door, feeling like a complete idiot.

_Bella, calm. Remember what Alice told you, _I tried to remind myself. I'd started hyperventilating as soon as I parked in the car park. I still hadn't calmed down enough to start to walk into the restaurant- Jake wouldn't mind.

Because suddenly, it all hit me. Everything. What James had done, how vulnerable I'd felt and how I never ever wanted to get in that position again. I knew that Jake and I were just going on a _date_. But still, for me, it was a big step. Especially when I hardly knew the guy.

A million thoughts flew around my head, to how this date could go wrong. I could say the simplest 'wrong' thing and Jacob could go and tell the press, effectively ending my career.

_No Bella, calm, _I again reminded myself. I knew that I was getting myself into a stupid, unnecessary state; but if you'd been treated as I had with James, you would naturally turn into a worrier.

I looked ahead in my dirty car window, and tried to flatten some loose hair. I took a deep breath before turning to my side to open my door, but immediately stopped when I saw a pair of emerald eyes.

_Bella? _I saw him mouth, but couldn't hear him through the glass.

I immediately blushed, and wondered why the heck Edward was here, but he seemed just as confused as me.

I rolled down my window and tried to smile. "Hey," I said sheepishly.

Edward's eyes slowly widened when he saw the state of me. "Bella, what happened? You've been crying!"

Had I? I hadn't even noticed what state I'd gotten myself into, and I guessed that, with the thousands of layers of make up Alice had put on me, if I had been crying, it _would_ show. "Yeah."

Edward's face saddened as he cautiously leant a hand through the window and delicately stroked my cheeks, where I guess the make-up destruction was at its worse. "Come on, you can't go anywhere like this, let me drive you home."

I furiously shook my head. "No, I'm fine really." Home, had too many reminders for me at the moment.

"Bella," Edward pleaded, as he opened up the door by me, "move over and let me drive. I'm not going to take no for an answer."

I sighed, but moved over anyway; I knew that just a look from his beautiful eyes would have me hypnotised and make me give in to him. As I moved over to the seat by me, I looked at Edward to see how bloody good he looked in a tight-fitting grey suit, with a lighter grey loose tie. The biggest difference, which I should have noticed a while ago- and my lack of attention showed what a state I really was in- was that Edward was wearing no glasses. To be honest, I didn't know if I liked him this way; it pulled strings at my heart for wanting the old 'nerdy' Edward back.

"Why are you even here?" Edward chuckled darkly, as he reversed the car out; luckily the keys were still in the ignition.

"Oh." I blushed again at the thought. "On a date actually," I quickly mumbled.

Edward's expression immediately went serious for a second, before he quickly chuckled and said, "Well I could've guessed that."

"And you?" I asked, wanting the attention off of me.

Edward ducked his head slightly and smiled, which scared me a bit as he was the one driving; but the car barely swerved. "Tanya, date, same, snap. But, well we met up before the date, yeah a last minute thing…" Edward suddenly looked very strange and different, but I couldn't pick up what it was about him. I could only guess that something had happened when they had 'met up' earlier, but what?

"Oh, but what about Tanya, she's still in there! Please Edward, drive yourself back, really I'm fine," I pleaded, though I knew I only felt fine at that moment because I was with _him._

Edward raised two eyebrows and smiled at the road. "No. Because I'm not fine."

"Why not?" I asked, really confused by his words and expression.

"Because I know that you're not fine. And that makes me… almost sad. Do you want to come back to mine?" His eyes were now bright with excitement and it almost made me feel one hundred percent happy again.

I weakly nodded, not sure what to make of Edward at the moment; had he taken something before he left?

Very quickly, as I had learnt that Edward drives fast, we were at his house, which I presumed he shared with Alice. It was quite small, but pretty and _perfect_- you could tell that Alice had done her work on it.

"I… I should call Jake," I pointed out, as Edward- like a true gentlemen- came round to open my car door for me.

"Yeah… I should call Tanya." A wave of guilt shot through me as he mentioned Tanya; but that was overpowered by the happiness I was feeling about being with Edward. Edward nodded seriously as he ran a hand through his perfect bronze hair. I had to stop myself from endlessly staring at him, and grab my phone from my bag. But when I looked back up towards Edward, that same weird expression as earlier was on his face. It seemed to appear when ever he talked about Tanya. What could have happened?

I knew I needed to ask, but Edward had already turned his back on me and walking towards his front door.

Ten minutes later, Edward and I were sitting- quite close together- on his sofa, drinking two coffees, after having both told our dates that we were 'ill'. Jacob had seemed quite relived as he said that he would have had to leave early for a meeting anyway. I didn't think that Edward had gotten off of the hook quite as easily…

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Edward asked softly, while carefully wrapping am arm around my shoulders, so that I was leaning very comfortably against his chest.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep this up for long; the other day with the photos proved how close I was too telling all to James. "Yeah, I do actually," I admitted, while snuggling closer into his warm, sweet-smelling chest.

"Are you sure?" Edward sounded shocked, but he still used the same soft tone in his voice.

I nodded against his chest and took a deep breath. But where could I start? There was so much to say and nowhere to begin. So I started with the one person that everything was centred around. "It was James… everything was _James. _Even now that he's long gone! He still controls my life!" As soon as I had said his name, the rest of the words flowed out of my mouth easier then I had expected. "When… when we were together… he was nice, at first, nice to me anyway. Then one night…" I gulped, the words suddenly stopped flowing out of my mouth; they didn't come as easily as before.

I could feel Edward tense behind me; he carefully brought an arm wrapped around me, to my back, where he rubbed soothing circles into it. "Bella," he whispered, "you don't need to tell me if you don't-"

"He hit me. He strangled me. He bullied me. Edward, I'd never been so helpless or alone. He was drunk, all the time and abused me…" I could finally feel the tears trickle down my face. But this time they felt different. They weren't sad tears; they were warrior tears. They were tears telling me that I'd defeated James. He was no longer a part of my life, and he never would be. He was over. I was a new person. I was stronger. I had Edward, and it didn't matter whether he was a friend or something more. I still had him in my life, and that was more then enough for me. I'd finally turned over this stupid leaf in my life.

Edward's hand froze my back and I heard behind me a quick intake of breath, probably from shock. "Bella, Bella you have to tell the police! He can't get away with that!" There was a different tone to Edward's voice which I'd never heard before: anger. But _real_ anger, mixed with worry.

I laughed, a laughter filled with no humour, only because I didn't know what else to say. "It's over," I finally whispered, with a triumphant grin on my face.

"Over? Bella, honey, what do you mean? You need to call the police!" I could feel Edward's body start to move and get up behind me. So I did what I could to stop him and flipped my body over so that I was straddling him on the sofa.

Edward looked shocked for a second, but then as soon as he saw my expression it soon turned into worry. "Edward, it's _over._" I prolonged the 'over' bit, hoping he would understand now.

Edward slowly shook his head, his emerald eyes never looking away from mine. "Over? How?" he questioned.

I nodded, while increasing my smile. "Yes. I told Jess, we told the police, James went to court- got a sentence of five years, but bagged his way with money to only serve one of those years," I sighed.

Edward still looked confused though. "But- but surely that would have been in the news, or something? I don't remember hearing a thing…"

I laughed dryly. "James performed all the tricks he could to make sure no one found out."

"But, that's not fair! It makes you out to be the bad person and him all good!" Fury rose in Edward's voice again, but I quickly put a finger over his mouth.

"I don't care," I replied honestly. "I'm happy with my life now… I'm finally over it."

"How?" Edward asked, grabbing my hand off of his mouth, but, to my delight, he kept my hand in his.

I took in a deep breath and wondered whether I could be honest. Could I tell him that it was _him? _That it was him who made my life perfect, it was him who made me laugh uncontrollably, it was him who made me feel good inside _and_ out again? It was him who made my life complete again?

"Well Jessica helped," I spoke truthfully, then diverted my eyes to where our hands were entwined and whispered, "and you…"

I heard another big intake of breath, but was too chicken to look back up to him. Edward used his free hand to pull my chin up to face him, but I was stubborn and refused. Edward laughed, before using all of his strength to pull my weak face up.

The next bit was a blur. A total, magical, exhilarating blur. All of sudden I was unable to breath, as a pair of the softest, most amazing lips were against mine. My heart was thumping so hard that it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. My hands automatically were in Edward's soft hair, my body was pushed right against his, but it still didn't feel close enough.

As if he could read my thoughts, Edward placed both of his hands firmly around my back and waist and pulled me closer to him. Our lips moved perfectly together, like dance moves that had been practised a million times; it felt perfect and _right_. No kiss with James had ever compared to this one. No kiss in the whole universe could ever compare to this one.

This kiss put the last little part of my life into completeness.

**

* * *

A/N: AHH crap! I'm sorryy! Really I am! I've just had my BIG GCSE exams, which are now ALL OVER YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! So I'm sorry but revision has had to take over writing (N)**

**Erm but, Bella and Edward are now together! Well kind of (; The truth's have came out though and they kissed, again (: and you'll have to read the next chapter to see what else they did (;**

**Erm I've been forced by Zira and Steph to say that this story is up for an award, best well developed character or something like that :S thank you, to who ever nominated it! But really it has little chance of succeeding, but if you can vote, then please go on Steph's page :D**

**Erm, I hope to update this soon- by next week hopefully! I have a LOT of free time now! And I need to make up, for my crap updating! I hope you forgive me! And thank you for all the good luck's for my exams! They went… okay (:**

**So PLEASEEE REVIEW :D and thank you Steph for betaing! (:**

**Thank you loads!**

**Laura :D x x x**


	15. Chapter 15: Beautiful Soul

_**Previously…**_

_The next bit was a blur. A total, magical, exhilarating blur. All of sudden I was unable to breath, as a pair of the softest, most amazing lips were against mine. My heart was thumping so hard that it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. My hands automatically were in Edward's soft hair, my body was pushed right against his, but it still didn't feel close enough._

_As if he could read my thoughts, Edward placed both of his hands firmly around my back and waist and pulled me closer to him. Our lips moved perfectly together, like dance moves that had been practised a million times; it felt perfect and right. No kiss with James had ever compared to this one. No kiss in the whole universe could ever compare to this one._

_This kiss put the last little part of my life into completeness._

_

* * *

_

I don't want another pretty face

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_ You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

**Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**

Chapter 15-Beautiful Soul

**EPOV**

I knocked lightly on the red door; it was in a line of smart apartment houses which all looked very expensive. How the heck could Tanya afford this?

The door slowly opened, revealing a blonde girl, with ruby red lips and black thick set glasses, in a classic and simple black dress. She was pretty that was for sure, but nothing more to me. She wasn't beautiful or incredible; just pretty. But then I was Edward Cullen, I was more than lucky just to get pretty.

"Edward!" She smiled brightly at me, and for once the smile actually seemed to reach her eyes. I saw her do a double-take at the grey suit I was wearing, highly unlike me, but Alice had begged me to let her dress me.

"Tanya." I tried to smile back, as I brought her in for a hug, which contained no spark.

"Please, come on in!" Tanya opened the door widely and I followed her into her grand apartment.

She showed me, into what I guess was the lounge, which was very modern with sleek black leather sofas, massive paintings on every wall and a glass coffee table in the middle of it all, not to mention the 50-inch flat screen TV on the wall.

"Wow…" was all I could say.

"Yeah, well my parents died when I was younger, and they had some money," Tanya mumbled.

I looked at her wide eyed. "You never told me they died… I'm so sorry Tan I-"

"Look it's fine, it was ages ago; I'm over it," Tanya replied unexpectedly quite fierce. "Anyway-" she smiled "-thanks for coming over… I just wanted to make tonight… special. You know it's been a month since we met?" Tanya smiled, wide eyed.

"Really?" I asked. That month had flown by. But I wondered if that was because of Tanya, or if it had more to do with Bella.

"Yuh huh," Tanya mumbled, though I barely heard her. When I started thinking about Bella, it was very hard for me to stop - which I knew was a habit I needed to break, and soon.

"So," Tanya said, suddenly louder. "Have you seen this? Apparently after one meeting, 'they're in love!' Well lucky Bella Swan! He's hot!"

My attention suddenly went back to Tanya at Bella's name, I looked up too see Tanya showing me a magazine cover - 'Star'. Bella and Jacob were on the cover together. I could tell that it was an old picture; but it still made my blood boil and my heart ache.

"Oh right," was all I could manage to say, not wanting to show Tanya my true feelings about the matter. But I needed to see it; I needed to get over Bella- she wasn't mine and she never would be! I had to start concentrating more on Tanya, before I lost her.

I looked up at Tanya to see her eyes observing me very strongly, like she wanted more of a reaction out of me or something.

"So," Tanya said again, raising one eyebrow, "I've got a little... erm… treat? Upstairs…"

I was naïve, so at the time had no idea what she was going on about. I smiled and nodded, before following her up the white spiral stairs, to yet again another grand, breath-taking room: her bedroom.

This room shocked me the most out of them, not because it was the biggest, and not because when I compared it to the lounge it was tiny. No, it was more to do with the bed. Or, more precisely, what was on the bed. Roses. A million rose petals everywhere! Accompanied with scented candles at the corners of the room which, I had to admit, did smell amazing.

"What's all this?" I asked, as Tanya grabbed my hand.

She then moved to stand very close in front of me, before dropping my hand and instead placing hers around my waist. Slowly, she then reached up to my ear on her tiptoes before whispering, "Like I said… one month is a big deal."

I shuddered, finally grasping what she meant. But then I smiled; this was what I needed. Something finally to get me over Bella- once and for all.

_Though the next day, my thoughts were completely different; with a different girl beside me in bed…_

A smile was on my lips as I woke up the next morning. The smile hurt, but only because I could tell that it had been on my face since the moment I had fallen asleep last night. Probably even before that.

The smile grew wider, as I looked down at the naked figure in the bed beside me, tucked delicately in my arms. It was like our bodies were built to form and mould together so perfectly. The warmth from her skin radiated my whole body, almost giving it an extra life of its own.

I didn't know how long I just stared (smiling my head off) at the perfect body tucked into my arms; but it didn't feel long enough. Soon the magic body started to stir and awaken from her peaceful sleep.

"Mmmm," the voice of an angel moaned as she started to stretch her body and open her eyes.

I lightly lent down and kissed her forehead. I immediately blushed; was that the right thing to do? What about if, to Bella, last night had only been a one night stand? I didn't know! I had no expertise in this area… well that wasn't exactly true…

But I knew that was a mistake now, I knew it at the time, I knew it when Tanya had tricked me. Well not trick me, I guess she was my girlfriend, but her ways were deceiving.

As memories of what happened between me and Tanya, before I met Bella on her date entered my head; a sudden wave of guilt flooded through my body. Suddenly I couldn't look at Bella, I couldn't be near her. I'd done an awful thing; _me! _The _geek, Edward Cullen! The slut!_

As I quickly leapt out of the bed, I'd forgotten how much of Bella's body was resting on mine, causing her to slam onto the bed beneath her. I started panicking. I didn't know what to do. I looked at the bedside table for my glasses, but they weren't there; they were nowhere in the room!

I could hear Bella muttering something in her bed; but I'd gotten into such a panicked state that I didn't have the nerve to turn around and help her out. Instead I ran into the lounge, hoping to find my glasses there, but no such luck. Where were they!

"Edward, what are you doing?"

I turned around, slowly, to see Bella leaning against the bedroom door with the bed covers wrapped around her fragile body. For a second I forgotten everything I was doing, I was entranced by her beauty too much, even with my glasses off.

"Edward?" Bella asked again, awakening me. Her face was filled with concern and confusion, it nearly mirrored mine.

"I...I..." I stuttered. "Have you seen my glasses?"

"You wore contacts…" she pointed out, again her face filled with such confusion that it hurt me.

"I… I have to go." I nodded, though I knew that leaving was the one thing I definitely did never ever want to do.

"Why?" Bella asked again, nearly crushing my heart.

"T-tanya…" was all I could say.

Bella bit nervously on her bottom lip, while slightly nodding her head; God, she was so beautiful. "Don't go," she almost begged, shattering my heart.

"I don't want to," I replied truthfully, never wanting to look away from the chocolate eyes.

"But Tanya…" she reminded me.

Now I was speechless. What did I do? Should I just come clean and tell her? Would she understand? I knew that Bella was a very understanding person; she had all of the best qualities. But did people tell other people this kind of thing? I just didn't know.

"I slept with Tanya yesterday," I blurted out, red flaming my cheeks.

Again Bella nodded, still biting her bottom lip- was she going to chew it off?

"Just last night?" she asked, never changing her expression. God did I want to know what she was thinking, just a little sign – not knowing was killing me.

"Yes, but Bella?"

"Yes?" She increased her gaze into my eyes.

Well Edward, it was now or never, I'd already made a fool of myself, why stop here?

"I want you Bella. I don't want Tanya. I never wanted her. And I know this is sounding stupid, because just look at _me _and look at _you! _I'm the geek, the nerd, whatever. Last night to you was probably just a one night stand, because you were vulnerable and wanted to feel loved and I took advantage of that - yes _me. _But I don't regret it, because last night was the best night of my life, ever. For once in my life I felt confident, like _me_, not the geek I really am, I felt like a whole new person and that was because of _you. _Bella I know that you're going to turn me down now, but I honestly don't care! Okay, no I will one day, but not now; not after getting the chance to spend _one_ night with you. I wouldn't swap that for the world, even if it does mean a rejection the next day, I'd take a 100 of those for another night like that! And no, it wasn't just the sex! Not at all! It was just being close to you! And properly _knowing_ you. It was incredible. And I only had sex with Tanya, because I wanted _something_ to help me get over you! And yes, you can sack me now, just let me get my clothes." I let out a big breath of air, before turning around, with ruby red cheeks.

"Edward!" Bella shouted out, before pulling my shoulders backwards so I had to face her. She smiled an extraordinary smile at me, which took my breath away, before plunging right in to kiss me. It was incredible. As soon as our lips touched, my body felt aflame, built on electricity; I felt alive.

But Bella, much too soon pulled away, before placing both of her hands on either side of my face; while her face suddenly became serious as her eyebrows knotted in a cute way. "Edward, I'm not going to reject you! You're not a 'geek' or whatever you call yourself. To me, you never have been!" Tears started to bubble up in her gorgeous eyes, but I could tell they were happy tears. "I don't care what you did with Tanya, you two were dating, I understand it. I tried to do the exact same to get _you _off of my mind with Jake last night. Edward, I _want _to be with you, no, I _need_ to be with you. I just feel so complete in your arms standing here; like before there was a _huge _chunk of me missing! Please, please stay," she whispered the last sentence, while letting the tears roll down her slightly flushed cheeks.

All I could do was nod and stare endlessly into her perfect eyes. I knew the smile from this morning had returned to my face, and I liked it there. I was shocked and stunned as well; half of me thought that this was some kind of joke, but I only had to look at Bella once to know that every word she had just said was true.

Suddenly my back was pushed against the wall behind me, with Bella literally jumping on top of me, and continuing the earlier kiss. I kissed her back with more passion this time, and so did she. We were both grabbing each others bodies, trying to eliminate any distance at all between us, we both needed to feel each others bodies and warmth.

I picked Bella's legs up, while still kissing her, and wrapped them around my body. She was as light as a feather, not that I was really paying much attention to her weight, other than her soft, sweet-tasting lips on mine. I then slowly slid down the wall, so that she was sitting very tightly on top of me, and I could now use my hands to grab her chest closer to mine. Finally was the dork getting the princess?

I didn't know how long we stayed like that, neither of us could get enough of each other; while I couldn't even feel my body, it felt like I was floating because I felt that happy. Happier than I had been in my entire life. It felt like all of the bad things I'd been through - the bullying, the teasing - was all worth it for this moment now. Now who was laughing, bullies?

A familiar ringing noise finally made both of us realise where we were and floated us back to reality again. We both, regretfully, pulled away from each other, to stare into each others' eyes. Bella gave a very cute, embarrassed smile, before untangling her legs from mine, standing up and running to the phone.

I still couldn't move off the floor, my whole body was in total bliss and happiness. I knew that I was smiling like a drunk man, or someone on drugs; but I did truly feel like a new person. Bella wanted to be with _me! _ME! I wanted to shout it out loud, scream it from every roof top!

"Shit! It's 11 o'clock! Oh man, Alice I am _so _sorry!" Bella started running around with the phone, grabbing clothes from her bedroom. She sounded panicked and worried, though whenever I caught her face, I could see her smiling just as much as me. "Edward… err no I have no idea where he is actually. Have you asked Tanya?"

Tanya. Well I would end it with her; we both knew that our relationship was going nowhere anyway. It was _me, _Edward, she wouldn't be that upset. I knew that for sure.

Finally, I managed to slide up the wall to go and find Bella. I walked into her bedroom, where she was looking in her wardrobe for even more clothes to wear. What had happened to the ones she just had? She was mumbling some excuse to Alice about what happened last night. I knew that she couldn't have heard me approach, so I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her into me and started kissing the back of her delicious neck.

"Ah!" Bella screeched down the phone, before stifling a giggle. "A-alice, I really, rrreally need to go right now! Bye, I'll be in work, in… uh just a sec, yeah just a sec." Bella hung up the phone before turning around with an accusing expression on her face. "That," she said, pointing a finger at me, "was _not_ funny!" Again she leant forward to lightly kiss me on the lips, before turning around again and sighing. "I have nothing to wear!" she moaned, dropping her hands down to her side.

"Go naked," I whispered in her ear. "I won't mind, I promise."

Bella giggled. "I'm sure _you_ wouldn't, but my colleagues might and I'm sure that Star magazine would _love_ it. You know just after one meeting, they made out that Jacob and I are 'in love'!" Bella spat out like a piece of dirt.

I smiled. "Yeah I saw that somewhere."

Again Bella's mobile went off, but when Bella look at the caller ID this time she sighed, "Jake. What should I say? Except from a _major_ apology about last night…"

"Well Bells, we still have the ball this weekend," I reminded her; unfortunately we had both invited Jake and Tanya as our dates.

"Crap! Well I'm going to have to cancel him and eurgh!" Bella moaned, tucking her head into my chest.

"Shsh!" I calmed her, while rubbing her head and hair. "Look maybe it'll just be easier to keep with the original plan about this weekend? We don't want to cause a big _story_ or anything in the news? It'll make the weekend horrendous. Just tell Jake that your feeling better now and you'll see him Saturday night." I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth, but I knew that this was the most sensible thing to do. That didn't make me like it any more, though. I kissed the top of her head, as I felt her head nod into my chest.

"I'll call him back," Bella agreed, turning away to call Jake back.

I walked into Bella's en-suite and had a quick shower, before changing back into my clothes from last night; a grey suit was okay to go to work in, right?

When I walked into Bella's lounge she was already changed and ready to go, wearing a tight grey pencil skirt and a white blouse; she looked so sexy and incredible.

"Wow," we both said at the same time, then laughed.

"Is this okay for work? I kind of have nothing else to wear," I mumbled, blushing a bit.

"It's perfect and _very _sexy." Bella smiled, giving me another once-over look.

"Okay great." Though I didn't feel too great; only more nervous with Bella's eyes gazing over my body. I still wasn't used to this kind of thing.

"Oh but wait," Bella murmured, again knotting her eyebrows in concentration.

"Yeah?" I asked, walking over towards her; why be so far away from her when now I could be as close to her as I wanted?

"I told Alice, that I had no idea where you are…" Bella admitted looking a bit guilty.

"Oh," I replied, wondering how we were going to get out of this situation. "But if Ali, sees me in this." I pointed to my outfit, causing Bella's eyes to defocus again and go back to thinking.

"Oh!" she suddenly shouted, making me jump a bit. "Last night you stayed round Tanya's and then you can sneak into work and I'll tell you off!" Bella wiggled her eyebrows at me, looking very proud at her plan.

"Err… I don't know Bella…"

"Don't be silly, come on!" Bella tugged at my arms, pulling me towards the door.

**Bella POV**

"He's _still _not here?" Alice asked, raising two finely plucked eyebrows at me, as she played with a whole puncher on Edward's desk.

"Nope," I said, pretending to 'tut' and shake my head.

"But this is _Edward _we are talking about; where could he be?" I could see Alice's frustration in her eyes, probably annoyed that her brother hadn't told her a _thing_ about last night.

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders, leaning against the wall. "He called 10 minutes ago to say that he's on his way…"

"This is just so unlike him!" Alice said, smacking down the whole puncher onto his desk.

"Ali, come on, your wasting your lunch break, I'm sure Edward will be here soon."

"No, something's definitely up with him! And I can read him so easily, that as soon as he walks in, I'll know what," Alice said confidently.

"Oh right," I replied, knowing that she would _never _guess where Edward was; which was currently the backseat of my car.

"Hey," said a perfect velvet voice which melted my heart.

"Edward!" Alice nearly screamed at the man walking into the room. "Where the heck have you been!"

"Whoa Ali." Edward put her hands out cautioning her, while I tried not to laugh. "I was, at Tanya's and kind of… last track of time?"

"Why do I think that you're lying?" Alice scrutinized his expression, not looking very impressed.

"Why do you care so much?" Edward fought back, giving a smirk.

"I…I don't. Hey Bella, aren't you supposed to be telling him off for being late or something?" Alice put her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot.

"Err oh yeah, Edward don't do that… er again." I tried to sound stern, which is kind of hard when you are trying not to laugh.

"Hmpf. Anyway both of you are coming out tonight; we are all going to Seven. Bella I'll be round yours at half sixish. Edward you and Jasper are meeting us there at half seven. And oh yeah, I am _not_ taking no for an answer!" Alice smiled sweetly before walking out of the room, her high heels tapping loudly against the floor.

As soon as she was far enough away, both Edward and I burst out laughing.

"Oh God!" I breathed heavily from the laughter. "That was so hard not to laugh!"

"I know!" Edward agreed.

"Anyway!" I stood up straighter. "We've missed half a day's work; back to it Mr Cullen!

"Of course Miss Swan." Edward nodded, before walking smartly back around his desk.

Again I tried not to laugh as I got to the door, which I closed firmly behind me as I made my way into my office and sat on my chair.

Turns out concentrating on work, with Edward outside your door was _very _hard. All my body wanted to do was kiss him, _everywhere. _

After 30 minutes, I gave up trying and decided to go out, to the _loo. _Well that's what I told myself, knowing really I just wanted a excuse to see Edward.

As I opened the door, Edward was already standing there with his hand up like he was just about to knock, we both laughed again. His laughter was like music to me - peaceful, relaxing, amazing music, which I could listen to all day and never get bored.

"Physic now, are we Miss Swan?" Edward pulled a breathtaking lopsided grin, as he put one hand on the door frame by me.

"Seems that way," I agreed.

For a few seconds or probably minutes, we just stayed like that, staring into each others eyes. And although I wasn't _kissing him all over_, I was definitely not complaining; just like with his laughter, I could _look_ into her emerald, green sparkles for ages. They were definitely more beautiful than anything in the world, so full of life and meaning.

"Was there anything in particular you wanted, Mr Cullen?"

"Yes," Edward whispered, grabbing my waist tightly. "_You." _Edward pushed my body gently backwards, so that he could close the office door and recreate last night all over again…

**

* * *

A/N: Hey, errr anyone there lol? I'm really sorry for the whole not updating for like, err two months! I can't apologise enough! Basically I have been really busy, and to be honest that isn't much of an excuse, but with work and exams etc. I have had like no free time :L**

**Anyway, a happy nice chapter for you :D**

**And no WAY will there be another two month update- I'd give two weeks the most, as im starting six form and have a lot of homework already eurghh ):**

**Thank you SOOO much if you are still reading this, it means sooo much!**

**Please review :D Laura x**


End file.
